Coming To Terms
by Lyra Heartstrings
Summary: USUK AU. A junior named Arthur Kirkland moves to America from England to escape a horrid home life. Out of experience, he decides not to get too close to anyone, but a certain rowdy blonde changes all of that. Summaries aren't really my thing, since this is my first fanfic. So constructive criticism is always appreciated! M for language and *ahem* 'themes'.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the beeping call of my alarm, disrupting the delicate connection from the real world to my externalizing delusions. I sit up and ruffle my forever messy light blonde hair and crack open an emerald eye. Taking a look outside, I feel motivated to get up and walk to the window to my left. There aren't many cars that pass my street, seeing how I live in a frumpy dumpy apartment complex and not in the dead center of the city. I opened the window, relieved to breathe a breath of fresh air, and felt the semi-warm morning air caress my skin. September isn't as warm in New York, as it was back in London. Feeling regretfully homesick, I close the window and glance at the clock. 7:04. Knowing that classes started at 7:30, I reluctantly began to get dressed.

Feeling the cool t-shirt against my bare skin, I wondered if it would be enough. I inspect myself in the mirror and held the shirt closer to my chest, revealing my definite ribcage. I decided that I'd better wear a jacket of some sort, just to make sure. I zipped up my blue hoodie and reviewed myself. Pale skin, bushy eyebrows, and just overall sickly looking. Good enough. Blue is my favorite color. Not sure why, but I have a good feeling about it. I glimpse at the clock again to see that the time was 7:16. I grabbed my golden brown backpack and headed out the door. I scanned my 1 bedroom apartment the make sure everything was in place. My always empty fridge next to the sink in the kitchen, coming off from the tiny living room. My outdated polyester couch was sitting in front of my coffee table in which I usually had my morning tea. I peer at the creaky hardwood floors and checked the clock once more to see that several minutes had passed.

Leaving my apartment at 7:21 wasn't what I had planned for my first day, but shit happens. I couldn't believe I actually moved all the way from England to go to a high school called Hetalia Academy in bloody _America_. Or was it Hetalia High? To be honest I didn't care. It got me out of my rudy awful family, so I didn't need a name in order to study abroad there. I got a flashback of a memory from home I wasn't particularly fond of and cringed. I walked along the sidewalk and decided gazed at the scenery to get my mind off of things. The jade colored grass matched the mossy green leaves on the trees adjacent to each other. I refocused my attention on the cerulean sky above me. I smiled at fact that the sky was blue. My _favorite_ kind of blue. I liked how blue represented freedom and perseverance. And how blue was everywhere, even in vast amounts above our heads. With so much blue, it seems to have brought justice to nature and beauty itself. Still daydreaming, I barely noticed that there was someone calling for me.

"Hey, bro!", the voice finally broke through to me.

Caught by surprise, I whipped my head towards the announcer. "Bloody hell. Who _are _you?"

The blonde was in an expensive looking car in an alarming shade of chartreuse pulled up right next to me, with a goofy smile across his face. He was most likely a jock or something, but definitely looked my age.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. I'm a junior at Hetalia Academy and was just on my way there. You look around my age and wondered if you go to school with me, too dude."

Ah. So it _was _Hetalia Academy. But I wondered what a guy like _him _could've wanted with me. "Yeah, so?"

"Dude, it's 7:27. Class starts in 3 minutes. You're never gonna make it in time. Wanna lift?", the blonde boy said with concern. I can't help but notice his animated cowlick and his- oh my god. Blue eyes. _Bright_ blue eyes. _Sky _blue eyes. Keep it together, Kirkland. I continued walking and the blondie looked startled and started driving after me slowly.

"I'll make it in enough time", I lied. "Besides, aren't you _worried_ by how creepy you'll look if you keep following me?"

"No way, dude! I'm more worried about how my ma's gonna kick my ass when she finds out that I'm gonna be late! And plus, I'll feel bad if I leave you here, so please?", the teen replied exhortingly.

Contemplating whether or not this guy's reasons were valid, I was still fazed by those breathtakingly blue eyes. Besides, It _was _getting late. "_Fine_", I exaggerated, and climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle.

I sat down awkwardly, trying to fasten the seat belt. I still wasn't used to American automobiles.

"Alright, bro. The hero goes warp speed ahead!", Alfred screeched as he punched the accelerator.

I lunge back in my seat as we barrel down the street. I tried to keep all feelings of uneasiness to myself, but it was apparent that I was on edge. Alfred looked over and laughed at me.

"What's the haps, bro? Are you scared of cars or somethin'?", the sandy blonde jested. "Why so jumpy?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're practically _flying _down the road, and the _wrong _side of it at that!", I hollered back at him.

"Oh right, you're from Britain or something, right, with that accent? And your cars and roads are all messed up and shit, huh?", Alfred stated like the uneducated ape his vocabulary was proclaiming him to be.

I glared over at him and it seems that my rage had exhibited on my face, due to Alfred's expression of pure fear. He quickly returned his eyes to the road and took a sharp turn into the school parking lot. There was a moment of intimacy as I had fallen into Alfred's lap on that last turn. I must have turned a thousand shades of pink, but it was funny to see Alfred turn as red as a tomato.

"Alright dude, we're here", Alfred exclaimed hurriedly as we rushed into the building.

Alfred walked with me as we went to grab our schedules and get scolded by the lady at the front desk. I browsed over my list before the annoying sandy-haired teen snatched it from my hands.

"Sweet, bro. We have 4th period english together _and_ 3rd period History. Kickass!"

"Why don't you _ask _before you take, git?! And why are you so impulsive? Most people don't appreciate it when-"

"_And _we have homeroom together! Sweet!"

I sighed in defeat as we paced down the hallway to our first class of the day. I bumped into Alfred as I had been staggering behind him and fell on my arse.

"Damn, what the hell are you _doing_, Alfred?"

"I just realized somethin', dude." He helped me up and gestured toward my eyes. I must've turned pink because Alfred was blushing a little. "Green is like, my favorite color. Ever."

Feeling a bit awkward after that, I became heated when he nonchalantly walks into the classroom, pretending like sticking his face close to mine was nothing.

"'Sup, teach. You'll have to excuse me and my friend for being 2 minutes late, or are you still an uptight prick like usual?"

"_Alfred!_", I hissed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just sit your ass down and shut the hell up. I don't think I can deal with your bullshit for much longer.", the teacher asserted.

What the hell was _wrong _with Americans?

"Whatever. Come sit here, Artie."

I jerk around and jeered at him. "What did you just call me?"

"I called ya Artie. Cool with that?"

"I don't suppose I can change your mind, can I?"

"Nope!", he laughed.

"I told you to shut the hell up back there!", I heard the teacher shriek. "Okay. So it's the beginning of the year and all that horseshit, so let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Jones and I'm your English teacher, so you'll- Would you shut the _hell _up, Alfred?"

Alfred was laughing nonstop during Ms. Jones' orientation and was acting just like she was: A total arse.

"What could _possibly _be so funny, Alfred?", Ms. Jones sarcastically questioned.

"Pfftt… _Ms. _Jones…", Alfred managed.

"So _what _I'm not married? Who gives a shit?!"

"Oh, like how you weren't married last year, or the year before that, or-"

"_Weren't you supposed to keep your trap shut? Who is the teacher?_", Ms. Jones gritted through her teeth, a threatening fist raised. I don't think I've ever been that scared by a woman in my whole life.

The bell rang and everybody jumped from their seats to hurry off to their next class.

"Well, whatever. I'll go over this introduction garbage later. Good goin', Alfred! _Taking up all my damn class time…_", She mutter under her breath.

"What _her _deal?", I asked Alfred as we meandered down the long, crowded hallway.

"She's just my bitchy cousin, Amelia. I've had her as a teacher at least once every year I've been here."

"Interesting", I noted.

"What?"

"You both have a lot in common, or that's just how Americans are."

"Well, whatever. What class do you have next again?"

"Honors chemistry. How about you?"

Alfred turns away and shamefully mutters, "Regular chemistry."

"Why are you ashamed of that", I question him.

""Cause you're in honors everything and I just don't _get_ chemistry. Biology and physical science are totally my thing, though!", he exclaims, fist in the air.

"Well, if you're having _that _much trouble with it, I suppose you could come over or something and I could tutor you.", I offer. Alfred turns to me and cracks a grin, and I feel intimidated by those pure blue eyes of his. Damn, do I feel like a school girl.

"Wow, Artie. That's unlike you.", he mocks, batting his eyelashes. "Offering your help to those in need."

"Oh, shut the hell up. We haven't even known each other for 2 goddamn hours.", I fume at him.

"So harsh", he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip and looking like a kicked puppy.

We had been talking for a while, so I hadn't noticed that I already found my classroom. Alfred begins to walk to the room next door and pauses.

"Oh, and if you're in any kind of trouble, I'm just in the next room over. So just shout for your hero and I'll save the damsel in distress!" I honestly don't know if he's trying to be sincere or it's just some narcissistic nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the classroom only to see a complete mad house. The teacher was sitting at her desk, feet kicked upon it and was ignoring her students altogether. She didn't look wasted, but she was definitely drunk, justified by her rosy pink cheeks and overly calm appearance. Of course, I'd be the one to know something like that. The students seemed like they're going out of their way to make as much noise as possible. I take a seat by a Japanese fellow with an unusual black haircut. The late bell rings and everyone takes a seat as the teacher rises, and awaits the boring beginning of the year orientation.

"Bonjor, mes amis. My name is Franciose Bonnefoy, but you will refer to me as Ms. Bonnefoy.", She said, winking at , I swear, was me.

"Zis is 'onors chemistry", She continued, pushing back her long, brownish locks. "And throughout 'ze year, we will be covering 'ze basic 'tings you'll need to know for 'ze exams. Now if you'll excusez-moi…"

Ms. Bonnefoy went back to her wine and the class dispersed into their respective cliques. I sighed and tilted my head down, while taking my book out of my bag.

"You'd 'zink 'zat we 'wourd being doing someting educationar' today.", I heard the foreign student commented.

"That's what I figured.", I added. "Anyway, my name is Arthur Kirkland." I held out my right hand and the oriental boy hesitantly took it.

"My name is Kiku Honda. Wiz' 'zat accent, are you an exchange student, too?"

"Yes, I came from England to study abroad here."

"Odorokubeki! Does 'zat mean you are from 'Rondon?"

"Not everyone born in England is from London, but in this case, yes. Are you from Tokyo or something like that?"

"Yes. I was born and raised 'zere, but just rike you, I am studying here in America."

Kiku and I continue talking throughout the remaining class period, and it turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought. The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the classroom.

"What crass' do you have next, Arthur?", Kiku inquired. I cringed when he said 'Arthur'. Just an old habit.

"Let's see.", I started. I pulled out my now wrinkled paper. Thank you, Alfred. "I have Mythology next. You wouldn't, by any chance, have that as well?"

"No, but at 'reast we have chemistry together.", he assured.

We walked along the hallways and broke off when we had reached our classrooms. I strided into my Mythology class and again, saw a group of bat-shit insane students. I involuntarily took an empty seat next to a flirty, long haired, blonde. The teacher came into the classroom and slammed her papers on the desk.

"Alright, listen up and listen good. I'll only say this once." I noticed her British accent immediately and I felt a surge of familiarity rush over me. I observed her long, blonde pigtails and her green eyes behind her small framed glasses. What the _bloody hell _was Alice doing here?

"I don't like repeating myself so here it goes. I'm Ms. Kirkland, your Mythology teacher. This year, we will be covering faery tales, Norse mythology, and a bunch of other topics that I bet most of you wankers don't even care about. Good enough acclimatization? Hope so. You can continue talking, but keep it down."

Everyone continues talking, but I stand and walk over to Alice's desk, trying to ignore the blonde frogs' eyes following what I had a feeling was my arse. What a perv.

"Uh, Alice?", I test. She _definitely _didn't look like she was in the mood.

"How the hell do you know my name? Are you some sort of-", She starts before she glances at me. "Oh, Arthur! I haven't seen you in years!"

It's like her whole mood changes as soon as she recognizes me. "Why are you here? _How _are you here? What did your dad have to say about this?"

"It's not like James gave two runny shits about me leaving. And why are _you _here? If I remember correctly, you wanted to teach orphans in Africa. Why the change of heart? Or did a certain little girl lie to run off to do whatever she pleased.", I feigned as a younger Alice.

"Oh shut the hell up. I don't suppose it's any different than what _you're _doing.", She half joked. Her face grew unexpectedly sullen and she asked, 'So how were things at home? Before you left, that is."

I felt a sharp pain piercing through me like the prickly blade that was too recognizable to bear.

"How do you think?"

"Terrible, huh?"

I gestured to my nose to show she was right on.

"But, I mean, is James any different? Has he 'calmed' down, at least a little since you were small?"

"No. He seems to have only gotten worse, and I _had _to get the hell out of there. I feel bad for Allistor and the whole lot of them. I feel bad for leaving them behind, but I figured that leaving England would help me to leave my memories, too."

Alice looked reminiscent and shook her head. "I remember when I had to babysit you, we'd play with your imaginary friends because you didn't want to get beaten up by your brothers. Especially that one friend, what was its name? _Flying Mint Bunny _or somethi-"

"Don't remind me.", I interrupted.

"Ha! So it was? Well, I still don't know how you're managing to live on your own, but I'm still glad you're here."

The bell rang and kids nearly _ran _to get out. Most of them probably had lunch about now. 3rd period was lunch period. The block was cut into 3 lunches, one consecutively after another: A, B, and C. I had C lunch, so it didn't matter to me. I grabbed my things and bid Alice farewell.

"See you later, Arthur. And remember, if you ever need me, just give me a call." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number on it. She handed it to me and I thanked her as I ambled out into the hallway. God, her handwriting is still the same as it was the last time I saw her. Sloppy and impossible to decipher.

My next class, lets see. I had a creative writing class for third period and trudged the entire way there. I start daydreaming until a particular rowdy blonde came charging at me in the middle of the damn hallway.

"ARTIEEE!", he screeched at the top of his lungs, arms around me like an anaconda.

"What the _hell, _Alfred?", I demand, trying to pry his arms off me, but his idiot strength overcame me. Oh god, people are staring now.

"What do you mean, '_What the hell?_' I haven't seen ya all day! I miss my Artie!"

I blush a little at the fact that he called me _his _Artie. I never really belonged to anyone. Ever. _What the hell am I saying?_ I can't let him get too close. Sure, I appreciated his company and he's grown on me a little, but I just _can't _let him get to me. No one can. Never.

"Bro, you have Creative Writing next, right? I didn't know that you liked to write. That's pretty badass."

"I suppose. What do _you _have next?"

"Football practice, dude!", he exclaimed, fist pumped in the air. He seemed overly excited at this for _no _apparent reason.

"Oh, I _thought _you were the athletic type.", I retorted.

"Whatever. Hey, what lunch do you have? I have C lunch, so it's right after football practice for me."

"I have C lunch, as well. Right after Creative Writing."

"Really, dude?! That's totally awesome!"

"Heh heh, right.", I say, uncomfortably. He can be kind of too loud for me, sometimes.

"How about we take our lunch and eat outside today? There's an oak tree out back by the football field that we can chill at. So what'dya say?"

"I say your vocabulary is getting worse everytime I hear you speak. But, I suppose I could, seeing as I don't have anyone to sit with." After I say this, Alfred pulls me into a strained bear hug and nuzzles the top of my head.

"Oh Artie, you don't have to be so formal and stuffy with me! If you _wanted _to sit with me you could say 'Sure bro", or something like that, like a _normal _person! We're pals now, right? _Besties _even?"

"I don't know, you might end up killing me before I ever commit to that."

He lets go and ruffles the top of my hair with his large, warm hands.

"Alright, bro. I let go. Better?"

"Better.", I assert.

I arrive at my destination and Alfred waves goodbye, and I as well. I watch him strut out of the double glass doors and outside to his class. I don't know _what _his deal is. I've been acting out of character ever since this morning, which is coincidentally when I met the brat. I sighed, knowing that I probably can't get rid of him now. At least he means well. I walk into, yet _another_, uproarious classroom and take a seat by a another blonde boy, with an outrageous curl hanging in his face. A very young girl with light blonde hair and a rebellious curl similar to the boy's sitting next to me. She stood behind her desk and cleared her throat.

"Alright class, I'm Madeline Williams, but do refer to me as Ms. Williams. Welcome to Creative Writing and, throughout the year, we will do a lot of book reports, deciphering the methods of writing styles of famous authors. We will also be doing a unit where we will write our own stories, of our own topics. More recently, we're going to write poems and present them to the class." This woman was so softspoken, I bet even mice couldn't hear her.

"So lets start with an icebreaker, eh?" Ms. Williams suggested.

A collective muffle of sighs came from the students, since they didn't have to do anything in their previous periods.

"Okay, I want you to write a paragraph about yourselves, so we can become better acquainted. It would make me right happy if we all got along, eh?"

Everybody pulled out a piece of paper and began to write right away. I sat and thought hard, as I casually held my pencil and the blank paper taunted me. With the end of class approaching, I quickly made up some random shit to look like I was a normal person.

_My name is Arthur Kirkland. I recently moved from London, England to study abroad here at Hetalia Academy. I have 3 brothers named Allistor, Dylan, and Seamus. They chose to stay in England with my father, so it's just me living with a relative. My hobbies include reading, writing, and drawing. _

There, good enough.

"The bell's going to ring in a couple of minutes, and I wouldn't want to be the reason why you're late. Please pass up your paragraphs and they'll be your first 100 of the year in here, eh?", The teacher deemed.

Everyone passed up their work, I included, and started packing up. I needed to go out by the football field to find an oak tree, seeing as that's where Alfred wanted me to eat with him. I'll just go straight there. I don't need to eat, because I'll end up getting stuck in the cafeteria. The bell bonged and everyone shot up and took off. I strolled the hallways and came towards the double glass doors I saw Alfred walk out of earlier. I push open the doors and was immediately blinded by the bright, balmy sun. My eyes adjusted and I began trekking towards the only oak tree I saw. Hm, Alfred isn't here. Probably getting lunch or, the more likely reason, forgot about me. I sat down against the rough bark and sighed heavily. Then, trouble came.

"ARTIEEE", I heard him bellow, again.

"_Hello, Alfred_", I responded uncomfortably. God, was he loud.

"Been lookin' forward to this since football practice! Sorry about the wait, it was cheeseburger day!", he exclaimed, boxed burger in hand. "Where's your lunch, dude?"

Oh god. _Why did he have to ask?_ "I just didn't want any. So, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna talk, dude! I wanna get to know more about ya!"

_Why do you want to know more? I'm going to end up pushing you away, anyways. _

"Okay, then. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm…", he pondered. "What's your favorite food? Mine's a hamburger!", he intensely claimed, chomping his lunch.

"I don't really have one. But I do like Earl Grey tea, though."

"Ah, I see." _Was he becoming aware? A fool like him?_

"Well, what's your favorite song? Do ya have one?"

"'Everything' by Buckcherry.", I said quickly, without even thinking. "Me and that song have quite a history."

"Woah, dude! That's so cool! I thought that it would be a Beatles song, or somethin'. Ya know, since you're _British._", he emphasized on that last word.

"Well then, what's _your _favorite song? '_Friday_' by Rebecca Black, or some shit? You know, since you're _American_.", I impersonate with a smug look across my face.

"Woah, calm down, dude! I was only jokin'! I _definitely _don't want to piss off a British guy."

"You're damn right. But, what _is _your favorite song?", I questioned.

He stopped eating for a moment and pondered. "I dunno. Maybe, 'New Perspective" by Panic! at the disco. I sing a lot of songs, even your favorite one. But I don't think I really have one, myself."

"Wow, a loud-mouth like you _sings_? Color me impressed."

"Shut it, limey!"

We sat there and laughed heartily at each other. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. I haven't smiled like this for months, and I basked in that. Apparently, someone else has noticed, too.

"Hey, bro. I haven't even seen you smile at all since I met ya! You should smile more often. It's very becoming."

I'm not sure how red I appeared to be, but it was starting to get sweltering from how flushed I was getting. Alfred laughed and tousled my already messy hair.

"And how ya blush! It's so contagious!", he giggled, red swept across his face. "Hey, we have about 10 minutes left. I got something for you."

I glance at my watch to see that it was 12:35 and lunch will, indeed, end in 10 minutes. I jumped when Alfred's hand had brushed against my ear, placing in an ear bud. I soon heard that familiar guitar entry and the soothing voice of Josh Todd soon followed.

_Buried way beneath the sheets, I think she's havin' a meltdown. _

_Finding it hard to fall asleep, she won't let anyone help her._

I jerk my head towards Alfred to see the album cover '15' on his phone's screen, and Alfred smiling the opposite direction. I decide to sit and enjoy the song, closing my eyes and mouthing the words:

_The look on her face, a waste of time. She won't let go, gonna roll the dice._

_Losin' her grace, starts to cry. _

_I feel the pain when I look in her,_

_I wanna be, I want everything. I want everything. _

Time passed and my favorite part neared.

_If I had everything would I, still wanna be alive, or wannna be high?_

_If I had everything would I, still wanna be alive, or wannna be high?_

_Now and then she talks to me, and sometimes writes me letters._

The end came all too quickly.

_Your eyes, never close your eyes._

_Open up your mind and baby, you can have everything._

The music faded and I opened my eyes to see Alfred gazing at me, like I was the most important and interesting thing in the world. I have a feeling that he was like this for most of the time. I never liked attention, but this was different. Too flabbergasted to speak, I raised my eyebrows to indicate, '_What the fuck are you staring at?_'

Reading me like a book, Alfred babbled, "Y-you just looked s-so peaceful, and it was just, different. You usually look mad and I thought it was cool to see you otherwise."

Dumbfounded, I sit there and stare at him, earbud still in place. He reaches towards me and retrieves it, brushing my ear again. I still stare at him, stunned. No one has ever talked to me like that. Or done something like that. _Why the fuck is he doing this? What does he hope to achieve? _

"Come on, bro. Lets walk to English together." Oh shit, English class.

**AN: So this is the end of chapter 2 (T^T)/ * * I'm really excited about this story and hope that you'll continue reading it. I didn't update yesterday like I wanted to because it was my birthday! Yes, cake and tacos sit quite nicely at the bottom of your stomach. The song mentioned, 'Everything' by Buckcherry is one of my FAVORITE songs of all time (so of course I don't own it XC) and I think is the perfect song for these two. Pay attention though, as I might make this song have a deeper meaning to the characters than you first thought. But yes, I plan to make the chapters longer than the first one. So stick around and I'll keep updating ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

We walk to the doors and stride back inside, wandering to our next class. I still haven't said anything since he played that song, but I force myself to, anyway.

"You had football prior to lunch, right? So how was it? Did you have fun?" Oh god, this is getting awkward.

"Totally! We practiced basic positions, since there were freshmen on our team. So everything today was a review and _so _easy!"

I can't help but giggle at what he said, fitting to my dirty mind.

"Oh god, that sounded wrong, and you _just _made it worse, '_Kinky Kirkland_.' Wouldn't think a guy like you would be like that. Well, after today, I don't completely know what kind of person you are anymore. Guess that makes our friendship just _that_ more interesting!"

"_Kinky Kirkland?!_", I reiterate, half laughing.

"Hell yeah! You're more of a perverted guy than I first thought!"

We giggle like a pair of first graders down the hallway and ride the corner to our classroom. We bump into Ms. Jones, our homeroom and English teacher and Alfred must've thought that pissing off our authority was a good idea.

"Sup, Amelia! Still a cranky bitch?"

"_Alfred, seriously. You need to-_", I started hissing.

"Yea, since _you're _here now. Sit your asses down and don't say a word.", She interrupted.

We find 2 empty seats next to each other and Alfred pulls me alongside him. The classroom starts piling up as the minutes pass and Alfred decides to talk, despite Ms. Jones' wishes.

"So hey, there's gonna be football practice after school. Can you come and watch me? You can sit in the bleachers and I'll get the old man to allow it and if you need a ride home I can take you and-"

"Sure, sure. I don't have anything to do, so I guess I'll stay after. But don't think that this will become a regular thing."

Alfred stands up, taking me with him. I swear, these hugs are going to kill me one day.

"OHMYGOSH YOU'RE, LIKE, THE COOLEST EVER, ARTIEEE!"

"You're making a scene, stop it, Alfred.", I manage with most of the wind knocked out of me by the overly muscular American.

Ms. Jones comes into the classroom and Alfred seats me back down.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. We talked this morning and so I'm just gonna finish my orientation that _somebody _interrupted.", she called, glaring at Alfred.

"_Yeah_, my bad.", he apologized.

"Okay, this year, we'll be reading a lot of stories that involve romance and tragedy. They're mostly Greek plays, so we'll read them out loud as a class. We'll also read some examples of 'humorous' plays, according to the ancient Greeks. You'd swear they were drunk _all _the damn time. You'll figure the rest out as the year progresses, Now, sit back for a while until you all leave." She proceeded to sit at her desk computer.

The class went on with their conversations, as Alfred and I do, as well.

"So, dude. I was thinkin' that after practice, we can go do somethin'. Like, go to the mall or get ice cream or whatever. I really wanna get to know ya and be _BESTIES_.", he emphasized that last word a little _too _much, making it a creepy remark to me.

"Mmhm. Well, I'm not sure. I might have somethi-"

Wrapping his arms around my petite torso (in comparison to his) and wailing like a baby, he exclaims, "Waah, but _Artie! _You said you didn't _have _anything to do! _Please, please, please?!_"

"Alfred, shut your goddamned pothole, back there.", Ms. Jones said without even looking away from her task.

"Well, _damn._", he snarked, still grabbing on to me for dear life.

"Uh, _Alfred._ Can you-", I start.

"Yeah, bestie?" Like _that _wasn't _totally creepy._

"Let go."

"Are we gonna do somethin' after practice?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want. Now _please _let me go. People must be getting the wrong idea and that's the _last _thing I need."

"Huh? Sure."

He finally gets off of me and I take in a large, well deserved breath. I haven't even known this idiot for a _whole day _and he wants to befriend me so badly? Well clearly, this kid knows nothing of personal space. And I have no idea where or _what _he plans to do with me after practice, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it. I stare off into space for a good 30 seconds, thinking about all of the possibilities of what must go in in Alfred's head, until that bastard snapped me back into reality.

"Bro!", he calls, waving a hand in my face.

"B-bloody hell. How long have I been 'out of it'?"

"_Too _long. You were kinda creepin' me out!"

"Oh, and you with your hugging isn't the slightest bit intimidating?"

"Nope! It means I'm comfortable 'round ya, dude!" This guy was a total idiot.

But, wait. Did he just say that he was _comfortable _with me? Has anyone ever told me that? I know my bad attitude and bushy eyebrows must be off putting, but, _oh hell_. What is this guy's _fucking problem? _No one in my entire life has tried _this _hard in hopes of becoming my friend. I usually would push the other kids away, whatever ones that made an attempt to approach me, when I was small. I never had any friends all throughout primary and secondary school, until now. If you'd even _call _Alfred a friend. He's so unpredictable and loud. _So loud. _He kind of reminds me of my brothers back at home. They're always so rambunctious and power-crazed. I was, and always will be, the baby brother, so _I _got the shit end of the stick in _so many _different situations. Dylan broke the fine china? Arthur got punished for it. Seamus shot an arrow with its attached stone and hate message to Dylan through the window on 'accident'? Arthur was banned from dinner for that. Allistor broke that _really _expensive and _important _vase of fathers'? Arthur got-

"Hey, Artie. You're spacing out again. You look like a total creeper!", giggled a certain American.

I jump after having been in my own little world for so long and give Alfred the stink eye. What the _hell _is his problem?

"Why can't you let me be? Can't you see I'm perfectly content _without _your opinion?"

"The bell is, gonna ring soon…", he claimed, sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Wait, what the hell am _I _apologizing for? I _hate _being wrong, much less _apologizing _for it. Why am I acting like this?

The bell goes off and everybody floods out the door to the crowd of sweaty students rushing through the hallway. Alfred and I are the last to leave, regarding to I am dragging my feet as much as I possibly can without pissing off the loud mouth. I'm _really _not looking forward to this. Not really. We walk the hallways and my thoughts automatically drift off. _What is everybody going to think? Say? _Alfred's a nice kid, so they probably just think that he's just showing the new guy around, helping him fit in, maybe. But if Alfred and I _keep _hanging around each other, they'll likely think that we're..._together? _No. I don't even want to think about that outcome, that slim chance.

The students back in London _adored _picking on me about how I wasn't the '_straightest shooter_' out there. Just because I wasn't mindlessly reckless as they and screwing every girl I met, didn't mean that I was still a gentleman. And gentlemen must keep up with their behaviors as such. I am so out of it and lost in thought that I forgot Alfred practiced outside, and that the sun is outside, as well. I cringe my nose and close my eyes when the _sweet _sun blazed through my cornea like the bitch she was. I stumble over my feet and pause as Alfred continues towards the field. Noticing my absence, he heads back and stays by my side. For an annoying twat, he was quite loyal. Like a puppy dog. Same eyes, too.

"'Kay, bro. Just plop down somewhere on the bleachers and I'm gonna head to the locker room to change, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now beat it, before you get in trouble."

"See ya, Artie!"

I watch Alfred run towards the old and ugly painted-over brick building that was separated from the modernized school as I sit down carefully at the end of the third row. I rest my back against the cool and uncomfortable barrier of the bleacher and pull out my special notebook. Actually, pausing to think, the journal wasn't very special at all. To me, it was. Whenever I get a decent idea for a short story or poem, I'll pull out my notebook and write it down. I write everything down in here. It isn't a diary, but I guess you could say it's a trapper for organizing my writing ideas.

I want to write a book someday in my life, but I can never settle on what it should be about. I've written a lot of good topics to go off of in here, but I never decide and write something completely off key. What I need is some motivation to get started. To write chapters and eventually series. Ooh, motivation. Sounds like a good theme for a poem. I root through my bag for a pencil and flip to a clean page in my journal. The words flow from me to my pencil and dance on the paper.

_How is it that you're not a writer yet?_

_Everything you aspire to be?_

_Youth is a blossoming flower and will wilt as such._

_The clock is jesting you._

_You do not have all the time in the world._

_The door is closing and you're so far away._

_You'll never make it, now._

_That nagging voice in your head is me._

_I am Discouragement._

_I destroy accomplishments and rob Creativity's beautiful burden on you._

_What you need is Motivation. He will help you a great deal._

_He is known for birthing the new writers of the world _

_And blessing them as Creativity would._

_He is the one they compare to God himself._

_The only difference between him and me is simple:_

_Spite._

_Motivation does not have or receive, for he is a saint._

_I rob you of capability and any hope of you obtaining your dream._

_I want what you posses, to have and to hold._

_You are left with nothing, hands raised up and clenched _

_As if to gain back what I've stolen from you._

_I guess you can call me a sinner, that of the Devil._

_And how I could ever compare with Motivation._

_The answer is quite simple again:_

_I have what you don't._

_Something to drive me, guide me to my dream._

_Something to go off of._

_Something to turn back to._

_Motivation._

Satisfied with my work, I proof read it one last time and confirm it finished. I write my name on the bottom right-hand corner in cursive, feeling confident with my work this time. Just as I do so, I see the football team out of the corner of my eye and refocus my attention to their practice. I know American football is different from the football I'm used to, but I've never bothered to watch it. Or learn the game, for that matter. So the rules are foreign to me and the fact it's just so _weird _doesn't make me _want _to watch it. I sigh and decide to suck it up and start watching.

"Alfred! Damn, where is that boy? We kinda _need _a quarterback in order ta' play!", I hear an old man ask/holler at the other players.

Not long after the coach's complaint, I see the prideful blond stride out of the locker room, unconcernedly swaying his helmet between his index finger and his thumb. He's wearing his football uniform, a light, almost sky, blue jersey with a big number 17 on it. He's also wearing white cleats with a black stripe across them and matching pants.

"'Sup, old man! Sorry I'm late. I had to gussy up for somebody since someone _finally _decided to let me be _quarterback _this year! Guess it's only natural.", he shrugs. Alfred's going to get beaten up someday for talking shit like that.

"Whatever. I don't care! Now get into position!"

"Geez, oldie! I'm gettin' there!"

Yeah, he's _definitely_ going to get popped in the mouth or something.

Alfred aligns with the other players and begins to bear down. Pfftt. _Bear down. _The coach screams something like '_Set_' or whatever and I'm confused already. Alfred crouches down at the mention of this and looks around the stadium. He catches my eye and winks, with a side of that goofy smile of his. I look around to see if there was a girl he's trying to impress, regarding what he said earlier about 'gussying up', only to find that I'm the only person up here. What an idiot. The coach yells something else noncoherent and the players take off at one another. I see Alfred carrying the football and sprinting down the field. He tosses it to another teammate and this process goes on forever, as far as I'm concerned. I'm bored already and I forgot to ask Alfred when practice ends. _And _we're doing something afterwards. Ugh.

I pull my cerulean jacket sleeves down more until it overlaps my wrists and folds into my palms, which then I rested my face and casually space out. Ah, blue. Such a beautiful color. Sure, this _jacket _was nothing special or fancy, but the shade of sky blue made up for that. Certain blues remind me of certain things. A deep blue reminds me of Tumblr. A blue just a tad lighter than that reminds me of the Tardis. A a sky blue (my favorite blue) reminds me of-

"HEY ARTIEE!"

Oh hot damn. How long have I been out it? I notice that Alfred is back into his aviator's jacket and plain jeans, and reality rushes back to me.

"W-what is it?"

"Practice is over, dude. You space out a _lot_!"

"And why the _bloody hell_ are you watching _me_ instead of the game?"

"It was kinda cute. Now c'mon! Lets start headin' out!"

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! I'll leave off at this point and post chapter 4 as quick as I can (please don't fucking kill me). So I actually wrote most of this chapter early one the morning (12 am) and finished at about 4:30-ish later that '**_**evening**_'**. Haha, and the band I was listening to all throughout writing it was Buckcherry, so that's pretty kickass (and just in case if you wanted to know, Buckcherry accidently blaring through your computer's speakers at 2 am is NOT okay with your mom). This fanfic is going slower than I originally would've liked it to, yet it's moving too fast at the time T-T . So anyway! Thanksgiving break is coming to an end and I'll be back to school Monday, so updates might be a little slow. But it's not like I'll choose HW over fanfiction, so we'll see how it plays out. Keep reading and I'll see you next time! ( ~ )/ * * * (oh, and jsyk, I bought Play-Doh on Friday and got a dirty look from the cashier :\ Like, that's not your job. Please do your job.)**


	4. Chapter 4

What an _idiot._ We start out for Alfred's car and I'm blinded by the green overload. Like, _why the hell _do you need _that _much green? I don't think that much of green. It reminds me of my eye color and the land. Land is stable and stubborn, so I suppose it suits me well, then. But I remind me of nothing. Nothing in nothingness. Not anymore.

"'Kay bro, hop in!", the boisterous student laughed, bringing me back to reality.

I reluctantly climb into the supposed passenger side of the vehicle. Back in Britain, I've never sat here, and it was every teenagers' dream to soon drive in this very spot. Here in America, the average Brit can be sloshed around and have near death experiences with every turn.

"Can you _please _drive just a little slower? You're going to kill us both!"

"But, we'll get there faster, dude."

"Where are we even going, Alfred? I don't remember you telling me where you're taking me, much less _what _you're doing with me."

"I want ice cream, so that's where we're goin'! Hey, you're not lactose intolerant or whatever it was again, are ya?"

"No, but do mind in the future, telling me where you plan to take me. If it hasn't already occurred to you, not everyone has the same likes and dislikes as you."

"I'll pay for it, dude."

"I'd say that you don't have to, but I can't seem to talk you out of anything."

"Haha! Nope!"

We pull into a place called 'Dairy Queen' or something or other and Alfred hops out of the car and towards the line. I follow slowly but surely and meet Alfred, who is now jumping up and down like a five year old.

"'Kay, which blizzard do ya want?"

I have _no _idea what that is. I've never really had ice cream as child, but I remember Alice would sometimes bring over mint chocolate chip flavored for me and Flying mint bunny.

"Mint chocolate chip.", I decided,

"Alright, then!"

Alfred orders and soon hands me mine. Why do these people turn it upside down before giving it to you, Alfred included? We go back and stand idly by his car and start eating. And why does he eat like there's no tomorrow?

"Alfred, I'm afraid that if you keep eating like that your arteries are going to explode someday."

"Nah, I'm _fine!_"

"Are you _sure?_", I question sarcastically with that same smirk played across my face.

"S-shut it, limey!"

We laugh at each other and Alfred goes back to his ice cream. This cup is _huge._ I mean, I wish I were kidding. I eat leisurely and look over to see Alfred already done with his even bigger chocolate one. What the _hell? _This guy is a total fat arse, while I'm over here, barely halfway through, like a little school girl. I feel my stomach churn as I'm trying to remember the last time I ate anything. Lets see. If today was Monday, than… Last Thursday. Well, eating nothing but ice cream will tear you the _fuck_ up.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna get sick! You're not gonna, are ya?"

"I'm fine, _idiot._" No, I'm not.

"But are you sure you feel well?"

"_Yes._" My stomach is turning.

I half expect Alfred to say something along the lines of 'Sure' or 'Okay' and give me that cheesey grin, but he doesn't. His face becomes grim and his smile fades.

"Get in the car."

"_What?_" My heart skips a beat at this new solemn Alfred.

"Get in the car." He takes our cups and tosses them in the nearby trash bin.

"You're not making any sense, Alfred."

He's already in the vehicle and starts the ignition. I sigh and sit in the seat adjacent, seeing what _else _he has in store for me. _How fun._ We roar out of the parking lot and onto the, thankfully, uncrowded street. We're going to die in a freak car accident someday, I feel it. He takes wide turns and sharp spins onto different roads, making me feel like I'm going to projectile vomit everywhere. I'm not good with cars, okay? Alfred parks in the driveway of a huge home that looks unfamiliar to me. He turns the car off and throws his seat buckle off of himself.

"C'mon.", he gestures and bounces out of the car, still that serious look on his face and tone of voice.

I'm not really comfortable with Alfred's sudden attitude change, and settled on bracing myself for whatever was next. God, I hope he's not a rapist.

"But, _Alfred_. Why the hell are you acting so weird and jumpy?"

That bastard ignores me and continues to unlock the spangled front door. There were decorations all over the damn place and I wondered if Alfred lived here, and if it were his mother that spiffied the place up. I mean, even the grass was perfectly cut and the correct shade of green. I walk into a front room with ceilings a bit taller than mine and shoes scattered on a little American flag rug. I presume that this is where we take our shoes off, but Alfred continues and strides right past it. I do, as well, leaving my sandlot black PF Flyers on and take in my surroundings. Moderately large ceilings and stone pillars at the front entrance leading into what I suppose is the living room. Again, Alfred huffs past all of this and straight for a little door off of the parlor.

I warily follow him and he grabs my arm, pulling me into this room and closing the door behind us. Aware of my surroundings, I see that we're in a bathroom, no less. Fancy fixtures fitted the place as well the sparkling white appliances. Alfred heads for a medicine cabinet and starts rummaging for something. I decide that now is a good time as any to see just what the _hell_ he's doing.

"Alfred, what the _fuck _are you trying to do?"

His eyes light up, so I infer he found what he was looking for. Alfred pulls out this container of medication and my mind starts kidding itself. Oh god, he _is _a rapist, isn't he? He pops out two capsules and places the container back into the cupboard. After, he grabs my arm again and drags me out of the bathroom. We go into a modernized kitchen, with stainless steel appliances and again, with the elaborate fixtures. He digs in another cabinet and retrieves a green plastic children's cup. Filling it with water, he hands me it and the pills from earlier.

"Like hell I'm going to take _that!_ Why the fuck are you acting like this, forcing medication on me?"

"Just take it."

"Hmph! That could be Viagra for all I know and you're a rapist!"

"Be realistic and trust me. You won't take it if I tell you what it is."

"No shit."

"_Please_." Damn those puppy dog eyes.

"What the _fuck_ ever." I snatch the cup and medication and quickly take it. I mean, I was used to taking capsules anyways.

"Now _do _tell me what just slid down my throat."

"It's for severe stomach pain. You take it when ya haven't had anything to eat in a while and your stomach hurts when you try. Although I'm not sure when you last ate, it works well on any stomach aches, really."

Bloody fucking hell. How the _hell _can he _possibly_ know anything about me? I immediately begin to outburst at him.

"Why the _fuck _do you think it's okay to give this to me? I mean, I could be allergic to something in there and you just _casuall_y gave it to me, no big deal! And lets not forget that that was _perscription _medication, so it isn't _for _me! And why the bloody hell do you even have that, I mean, it's just so-" I shut my mouth instantly after hearing what I had just said and pause to look at Alfred's face. _The look on Alfred's face_. I felt my heart break into a million little pieces as I made the realization. Oh, god. _What have I done? You fucked up, again, Arthur._

"Alfred, do you…?"

"Yeah, last year. I actually got real sick and pretty much stopped eating and they classified it as an eating disorder, because I also developed a sort of digestive issue along with it. So, they gave me that until I got better. I got that exact prescription last month, because the doctor thought that I might go into a relapse around this time. But it's all good. I'm not sick anymore because I'm the hero! And heroes don't give up!"

My shoulders slump and I stand and stare at him. He was sick and I just thought he was some jackass. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to be so blunt? At least I know of his problem, now. But _bloody fucking hell_. I can't even stand to look at him. I feel like tearing up, and crying on my bed, like usual. I can't move, my eyes are locked on him with his now iconic fighter pilot jacket and my heart is in scatters on the floor.

"Oh", I manage to say at last, turning my head away from him.

"'Oh', what? I told ya, I'm the hero! And the hero always saves the damsel, so he _can't _give up!", he declares, fists pumped in the air.

"I-I need to go home now. I'll just head out now." I start walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room, after placing the cup on the counter.

"But, dude! Ya can't just walk away from a moment like that! We're bonding and this needs to be recognized!"

Alfred chases me down and pulls me into, yet another, unnecessary embrace from behind. I topple over and am now being suffocated by the American's bone crushing weight on his living room floor. Seriously, I don't weigh much. And if you're easily twice my weight, _hell yeah_ I'm going to have an issue. Alfred's arms are wrapped around my poor mid-section and I don't think he's going to let go. I only met this git today and he's acting like we're childhood friends or something. He rolls over, laughing and still gripping my body and forcibly seating me in his lap. I wail for him to release me, but that must've been an invitation for Alfred to hold me tighter and start nuzzling in between my shoulders. I feel his large cowlick brush against the backside of my neck and I rotate my shoulders out of unpleasantness. Feeling violated, I try standing up, but fail to do so due to him crossing his arms around my chest and grasping both of my shoulders now. I scream at Alfred out of fright.

"GAAAH ALFRED, LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID GIT!"

"Haha! I've never heard ya yell like that other than at my driving! What? You don't love my _hugs?_", he laughs, continuing to snuggle me from behind at my jacket. God, he was so close that I could _feel _him smile on my back. Was it comforting? More like annoying.

"Mmm, you smell like laundry detergent…", he sighs, giggling.

"Please, Alfred. Let me go.", I wince.

"Huh? 'Kay, bro."

Alfred finally releases me and I feel a sense of relief overcome me.

"So, you're just one of those people that don't like human contact or somethin'?"

"Sure, but isn't it _everyone_ that has a problem with human contact _that _rough?"

"Whatever. Hey, It's only 5. Wanna do somethin' else?"

"No, I'd rather go home, to be honest. But you should start-"

I'm interrupted by the American again, as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts up the staircase. Flabbergasted, I flip the hell out as I try as hard as I can to escape the giant's grasp.

"W-what the fuck are you trying to pull here, Alfred?", I ask, flailing my arms around like a damn flamingo. Shit, I can't see where he's taking me.

"Haha!", he laughs annoyingly. "Nothin'!" Rat bastard.

He rounds the bannister and makes a beeline for a room, I suppose. I hear him throw open a door and I really don't have a good feeling about this. Alfred throws me on a bed and I cringe my face and grasp my head, as it was thrown around when he plopped me down and from riding him up the stairs. I open my eyes to see the American on top of me, his arms and legs on either sides of me and staring through my very soul with a devilish grin played on his face. Shitshitshitshitshit I was right, he _is _a rapist. I shut my eyes again and raise my nonthreatening wrists to protect my face to try to shy away. I can't help but to feel threatened because I had just met the guy today and wasn't sure why he wanted to befriend me so badly. With this, I feel creeped the fuck out. Letting my thoughts go wild again, I presume. I feel Alfred's breath on me as he leans closer and I dare to open my eyes. I open my left eye and he's wide eyed and has that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Wanna play video games?! How 'bout Call of Duty?! What's up? You look scared."

Feeling frustrated, I yell back, "I thought I was going to get RAPED! Why the HELL do you think it's funny to do something like that?!"

"_You_ wanted to go home and _I _wanted ya to stay. Force was my only option, dude."

"No it wasn't! And how is it that you're parents aren't home? Do you at least have any siblings to entertain you?"

"Nah. My parents are gonna be gone on a business trip for a while and my brother doesn't get home until 8 tonight. He's at his book club or somethin', so you've GOTTA stay! At least 'til then! _Please_, Artie?"

He starts pestering and drops down to hug (more like bother) me until, I assume, I agree with him. Seeing as he won't budge I agree with the little brat.

"Yeah, yeah. But get off of me, it's uncomfortable."

"Sure, alright."

Alfred moves slowly off of me and sits at the end of the bed. I look around the room and see superhero posters that plague the walls and Captain America blankets on the bed I was on. Alfred jumps up and turns on his telly and video game thingy. He places in a disc and the loud game entry rings through my ears.

"Here's the second controller, Artie!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Alfred pats the ground space next to him and I take a seat, snatching the remote from him.

"Alright, dude. This is Call of Duty Black Ops, so _duh_ we're gonna play zombie mode!"

What the fuck is this? Ear splitting zombie noises and booms from all of these over exaggerated blasters. I can't figure out the controls and I keep getting eaten by the zombies and laughed at by Alfred.

"Haha, dude! It's like you've never played a videogame in your _whole_ life!"

"Maybe because I _haven't_, now hurry up and help me with these zombies, you bastard!"

"Woah, seriously? Talk about a shitty childhood."

"I'd prefer if you left my past life alone. Dammit. I got eaten, _again_."

We keep this up until about 6 and I quit out of frustration.

"Well, you're _clearly _better at this than me, so why don't we take a break?"

"Haha! What are _you _talkin' about? You totally _sucked ass!_"

"Shut up, loud mouth!"

We sit there and laugh at each other and smile like idiots. I hear my stomach growl and instantly stop giggling. Alfred stares at me and laughs.

"Just what _I _was thinkin', dude! Lets go and raid the fridge!"

Alfred bounces up and takes my wrist with him. Damn, he's going to pull my arm right out of its fucking socket one day. We run to the kitchen and Alfred unexpectedly kicks off his black Converse high tops. Almost being pelted by his incoming shoe, I thrust my upper body out of the way and jerked to Alfred to chew him out. Then, I see him slide on the glossy tiling of the kitchen floor to the large refrigerator, in his socks. I don't think I'll ever get used to him. He roots around and becomes pouty after not finding whatever it is he's looking for. His face lights up and he pulls out his chrome green cell phone and proceeds to dial in a number. He moves the phone away from his ear and turns to me.

"Dude, do ya like pepperoni pizza?"

"Um, sure. But it really isn't necessary, Al-"

"Yeah, can I get a large pepperoni pizza? 20 minutes? Sweet. Bye." He hangs up and turns his attention back to me.

"What'dya wanna do until dinner?"

"I don't know, Alfred. I'm not the one who lives here."

He pauses, resting his chin in palm in a 'thinking' position. His face lights up when I suppose he got an 'idea'.

"Hey, bro! Come with me, I got somethin' to show ya!"

My arm is on the brink of dislocation as Alfred yanks me to another room to do something else stupid, I'm sure. We arrive in a dark lit and cold room, despite it being September. Alfred switches on a light and I'm now aware of where we are. I look around to see grey, concrete floors and a silver garage door. Cheap storage shelves are holding plastic totes and cans of paint. I turn around and behold the beautiful sight before me. The gorgeous sight of a full, light blue, drum set and a guitar case propped up against it. Next to that was a black keyboard on its stand. Astonished, I whirl back around and see Alfred with that stupid grin on his face.

"Do ya like that? My ma and dad always gets me that kind of stuff for Christmas. I barely know how to play the drum set, and kinda the guitar. But I can play the keyboard and piano like nobody's business!"

I avert my attention back to the instruments and open my mouth in amazement.

"This is _amazing, _Alfred."

"Glad ya think so! So, do ya know any songs?"

I ponder for a moment and remember the days when I started learning to play. Bloody fingers and sore wrists brought back a lot of memories. What songs? My mind begins to sift through the mental checklist of music sheets and I recall those songs.

"I learned to play mostly rock and metal on the electric guitar, but I'm pretty okay on the drums. But I haven't played piano in years!", I chuckle.

Alfred stares at me with those crystal water blue eyes and smiles.

"Dude, play me somethin! Never knew that you played that kind of shit! Play me something, _pleeaseee?_"

Fuck you, Alfred Jones.

"Alright. Any songs in mind?"

He pulls out the dazzling Fender guitar, which is also in that stunning shade of blue, and hands it to me.

"Ah! Play 'She's A Rebel' by Green Day! I can _totally _play the drums to that!"

He plops by the drum set and pulls out two drumsticks as I put the guitar strap on and secure it around my neck. I start with the G5 cord and continue the rest of the G5 and go on to D5 as Alfred unexpectedly sings the lyrics. I tune in to Alfred after the first verse and am stunned at how amazingly well he can sing.

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistance_

_And she's holdin' on my heart_

_Like a hand grenade_

I continue with an EM chord and B5 as Alfred sings the chorus.

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothin' comes to mind_

Time pases and I end the song with a D5 and C5 and his singing ceases.

"Kickass, bro! That was totally boss! Know any other ones?"

I stare at him and wonder why he's such a pain in the arse. The doorbell rings and Alfred shoots up and rushes through the screen door of which we came from. I swear, it's like I sigh and decide to play a song that I've known for years, 'Sunshine' by Buckcherry. I start with the opening and half assedly sing the lyrics:

_I know you're never gonna agree _

_Love life, roller coaster_

_Your momma's never gonna believe _

_Went to bed with a monster, oh yeah_

_Leave a light on, cry tomorrow_

_And I'll show up_

_Leave a light on, cry tomorrow_

_And let your sunshine_

I hear a different voice sing after me in his loud American tone:

_I bet you had a hard life_

_It's time to set you free_

_C-C-Cryin' with your green eyes_

_I'm sorry, baby, please_

_I know you're never gonna agree _

_Love life, roller coaster_

_Your momma's never gonna believe _

_Went to bed with a monster, oh yeah_

_Leave a light on, cry tomorrow_

_And I'll show up_

_Leave a light on, cry tomorrow_

_And let your sunshine_

"Dude, pizza's here." He says afterwards, like nothing ever happened. I _really _can't figure this guy out.

"Uh, okay."

I put the guitar back in its case and stride into the kitchen to see Alfred eating like a pig. He gestures towards a chair and tells me to park it and start chowing down.

"Yeah, whatever", I respond, grabbing a slice, myself.

We sit there and talk about everything and nothing.

"Sooo… What's your favorite color?", Alfred asks.

"Blue. But sky blue is my favorite. How about you?"

"Hmm, green. But grass green, if that makes sense.", he answers. He jumps up and gazes directly at my eyes and finishes, "Sorta like your eyes."

Unable to think of what to say, I just go with, "Heheh, yeah. Sort of like yours, too."

"REALLY?! THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU, ARTIE!", he lurches over the counter and hugs me. I swear to God.

I sigh and just accept it, he's not going to change at my will, so I might as well suck it up. Alfred sits back down and continues eating his 3rd slice of pizza. He's such a pig. He comes up for air and chugs down almost an entire can of pop.

"Yeah, your heart's going to give out someday if you keep that up, Alfred."

"Whatever, whatever. Okay, so what do ya like to do for fun? Any hobbies?"

Okay, so we're back on track. I ponder about it for a minute. Most of my hobbies are meaningless and what I do for fun isn't very fun for most people. Seems about right.

"Well, I like to play guitar and drums, as you witnessed earlier. I also like to reading, writing, and the occasional drawing. But most people don't think that-"

"WOAH REALLY DUDE?! THAT'S BADASS! YOU'RE A TOTAL PIMP!"

"Because…?"

"You're all stuffy and distant but you can play guitar and all this other kickass stuff! THAT'S what makes it badass!"

I sigh in defeat and continue eating. I'm already on my 2nd serving and I haven't gotten sick yet. Seems that idiot really _did _help.

"Alright, bro. We have only 1 hour left. Whatcha wanna do?"

I glance at my watch to see that it was 7:05 and we had almost an hour until Alfred's brother comes home.

"Ooh, lets go outside! We throw around a football or somethin'.", he screeches, searching for his high tops.

"Fine, but I'm not good at sports.", I groan.

Alfred runs for the backdoor, dragging me behind him like a ragdoll. The bright sun blinds me and I cringe my face, gritting my teeth. I feel Alfred let go and I attempt to stand straight to rub my eyes and get used to the light. I flutter my eyes open and find Alfred staring at me like he did at lunch earlier. I shoot a confused look at him and accuse him.

"The _fuck _are you looking at?"

"Y-you just looked, different. It was kinda cute."

I blush and frown at him while he laughs like a hyena on happy gas. This buffoon...

"Okay, dude. Lets go find the football!", he giggles.

Alfred takes off in search for the ball and I decide to go the opposite way. I walk towards an old looking tree with branches sticking out at every angle. There was moss grown up and around the trunk, leading up to an obscured object. I look for Alfred, who's still on the opposite side of the lawn, and I glance back at the tree. I noticed more twigs and sticks hanging out that look hazardous. Seems legit. As I'm approaching the tree, my vision becomes clearer and I see that it's an old tree house. I put my hand towards the trunk to brace myself and stare up at the little abode. I barely hear Alfred running up to me and I almost smack him flat.

"W-what the bloody hell, Alfred?!", I screech.

"What'dya find?", he asks.

He looks up at the tree house and smiles before turning his head back at me.

"Ah, I see you found me and Mattie's old tree house. We used to play up there all the time growin' up. It's pretty kickass, no? Hey, do ya wanna go up there?!"

"I've never been in a tree house before, despite the fact that we had one when I was in England." I glance back at the tree and continue. "Allistor and the rest of them would bring all of the neighbor kids up there and leave me out of it all."

Alfred looks at me with this foreign sincere look, but changes it and grabs my arm.

"Then you're comin', bro!"

He climbs up the trunk first to determine safety, I suppose. He pulls out a rope ladder and gestures me up.

"Wow, it's so old up in here! What'cha waitin' for, Artie?"

I reluctantly climb the ladder and proceed through the small opening on the clubhouse floor. So here it is: My first tree house. Alfred pulls me up and I gasp out of surprise, but land on the dusty floor. I turn to see Alfred giddy and looking around the walls.

"Dude, I haven't been up here since I was 9! This place is messier than I remember, but it's still awesome! Ooh, and look! Me and Mattie haven't seen those toys in years! And look at that! The little curtains mom made for us are still here! And there's the old chess set, and the toy box. Wonder what's in here-"

My mind begins to wander and I find myself gazing at Alfred. I wonder what exactly his life was like. What did he like to? What was something that made Alfred... _Alfred? _My thoughts cease when Alfred snaps me back into reality, for the millionth today.

"Psst. ARTIE!"

"W-what, Alfred?"

He lets his head fall on his shoulder to show admiration and I'm pissed already.

"You were staring at me. Has a certain British man fallen in love with _yours truly?_"

"Dream on, _asshole_. So, what're we going to do up here?"

He purses his lips and turns his head, arms overlapping and legs sitting criss-crossed.

"So harsh! It was just a question!" Alfred sits normally and finishes. "IDK. But this, technically, is your first tree house. Right?"

"Yeah."

"So we'll do what kids normally do in tree houses. We'll play with these dusty toys and play checkers or somethin'. Too bad we can't invite girls over to play truth or dare."

"Truth or Dare?", I utter out of confusion.

Alfred drops the toys back in the toy box and turns slowly to me.

"Bro. You've _never _played truth or dare? Like, ever?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"Dude, this is a serious problem. You mean, you've never even _heard _of it?"

"Yes, but my brothers never let me play with them, so I was left in the dark. Now tell me."

"Okay, so ya get a group of your friends and you all sit in a circle. Then, someone asks somebody else 'Truth or dare?' That person chooses between the two and the person who asked gives then a question or a dare. An example of a truth would be who they like or somethin'. A dare would be to kiss a person in the tree house or run around naked with peanut butter on your nips. Something along those lines. Get it?"

"Okay, but why the hell would someone even _play_ this game?"

"'Cause it's _fun!_ It's also the perfect excuse to pry into someone's love life!"

"Doesn't _sound_ fun."

Alfred's eyes light up and he swivels his head towards me, mouth agape.

"No, no, no, Alfred. NO frickin' way! I know what you're thinking!"

His mouth forms an evil smile and his hearty American laugh bellows.

"Nah, bro. We don't hafta' play if ya don't want to."

I cut my eyes at him and grumble, "Cut the shit, Alfred. What's the catch?"

"But does there _really_ need to be a catch? Can't you see my halo?", He implies, with that kicked puppy expression.

"But…?"

"But what, Artie?"

I sigh and make known I'm pissed. "Nevermind."

"Buuut, there IS that after party Friday night when we _win _the football game. There's a chance that the Hetalia Academy football team may or may not be known for their crazy games of _Truth or Dare._"

"And you want me to go with you?"

"I dunno, Artie. You don't seem like a party animal like the rest of us. Plus, you're kinda a killjoy. But that's too bad, it would've been your very first game of Truth or Dare. Oh well."

I have an idea to get back at that twat. "Hmm. Seems right to me. Guess I'll have to miss the game, then. Sorry, but I _do_ wish you the best of luck on Friday."

I turn away from him to pick up chess pieces off of the neglected floor and Alfred starts stuttering.

"B-but bro. You gotta come. I mean, everyone's taking either their girl or a friend. I'll be the only one there without someone, so you should definitely come! I mean, I if ya wanna-"

I've got him eating from the palms of my hands, now.

"What is it, Alfred?", I mock, holding my hands up to my ears. "Thought you said something to the 'killjoy'. Guess not."

"B-but, _please?_ I need to hang with someone there! And you're my _bestie _aren't ya?"

"Don't get too comfortable with me.", I snap. "I never said we were friends, so fuck off."

I give him the stink eye and he seems hurt. But of course, that doesn't last long. he lunges at me from across the clubhouse and grabs my torso again.

"ARTIE OHMYGOSH I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU I KNOW YOU'RE JOKING!"

"_Let go, Alfred._", I growl.

Alfred lets go and ruffles the top of my head with his huge hands.

"Wow, why so pissy?"

"I dunno, why are you so arrogant?!"

"Haha, whatever. So are ya comin' or naw?"

"Please don't use such derogatory vocabulary. And maybe I'll go IF I don't have anyth-"

"ARTIE YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND, _EVER!_ AWW, I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!", he exclaims, wrapped around my figure. Again.

"Okay, whatever, Alfred, I'm LEAVING!"

"I'll go with you."

"I don't give two shits."

"But I bet you do, _love._"

"If that was to mock me then you've got another thing coming, _dear._"

We leave the tree house and I take notice in how dark it's getting already. I lead back to the sliding doors, but Alfred runs past me and beats me to it. Alfred gestures towards the door and I enter while sticking my tongue out at him in a playful manner. He returns the favour and follows me back inside. We waltz to the living room and I see a fellow that almost looks just like Alfred standing in the middle of the room. He has the same blonde hair and glasses, but posses violet eyes and a wild curl hanging in front of his face. Oh, now I remember. He's the lad from my Creative Writing class. Alfred pushes in front of me and greets the boy with open arms.

"MATTIE, YOU'RE HOME!" Grabbing him, the poor guy is enveloped in Alfred's 'muscle'.

"Y-yeah, Al. Of course I'm back. W-who's this?", he stutters, looking over Alfred's shoulder at me.

Alfred whips around and shifts over to me.

"Mattie, this is Artie. Or '_Arthur Kirkland', _as he prefers it.", he presents, arm over my shoulder.

"_Get the hell off of me, Alfred.", _I hiss.

He moves off of me and raises his hands to present himself innocent. Fool. He instead goes back and hugs 'Mattie'.

"Ah, yes. I-I remember you. You're the one in my writing class. Did Al drag you here?"

I sigh and respond, "Yes, unfortunately. Is your name actually 'Mattie'?"

"Nah, his name is Matthew Williams. My mom and dad had us as twins, but divorced when we were born. So Mattie got mom's last name, and I got dad's!", Alfred rudely interrupts, grinning and chuckling.

Matthew gives Alfred a dazed and confused look, still looking up at him from his arms. I stand there and give a look of confusion and derision.

"Thank you, _Alfred_. For that _heart warming_ story.", I sarcastically reply.

He shoots me a 'killer' smile and remarks, "You're _welcome._"

"Whatever, Al. I'm going upstairs to shower. You should _really _bring your friend home before _dad_ gets back." Matthew releases from Alfred's grip and heads up the staircase.

"Ooh shit! I forgot about that! Okay then, come on, Artie!"

I'm pulled by Alfred's strong hold on my wrist and we're going outside to his car. He sits in the passenger seat and starts the ignition. I pull into the passenger side and find my school things still in here from Alfred's little _stunt_ earlier. Without warning, he whips out of the driveway and I feel like my neck is going to snap and roll right off of my shoulders.

"'Kay, where d'ya live, bro?"

"Just down this street." Oh hot damn. That means Alfred knows where I live now. And he lives _close. Shit. _

He roars down the street to me apartment complex and I roll out of the car as soon as he stops the vehicle. Never in my life have I thought that someone could drive _that _bad.

"Ooh. So _this _is where ya live." He crosses his arms and cradles the back of his head in relaxation. "Might have to _visit _this place more often. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Haha, _so_ hysterical." I bark.

"Well, lemme at least see ya up to your apartment. To say goodnight-"

"Oh no, no, NO! It's bad enough you know what complex I live in! There's no way in hell you're going to find out my apartment number, Alfred. Now beat it before I-ALFRED, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Alfred grabs my messenger bag from my chest and slings it over his own. He then proceeds to shamelessly drop to his knees and pick me up, and continue into the building with me on his shoulder. My eyes widen as I feel his one hand grip the backside of my thigh and the other in the middle of my back.

"Now, where did you say we were going, _darling?_", he jests.

What a fucktard. I try to brace myself from the looks I'm most likely going to get from the landlady, Mrs. Lizzy. She's a little bit on the insane side. Alfred strolls past the front desk and heads up the staircase when there's clearly an elevator for all eyes to see. Oh, I get it. He's going to make me suffer more than I need to. Typical American bastard. He marches up the stairs like a pissed off child when they don't get to eat dessert first and I bounce along with him. I can feel his grip grow tighter and his hand on my back move to the backside of my head. This process keeps up and my aggravation elevates.

"Alfred, you've embarrassed me enough for one day. Now get the _fuck _off me.", I grit through my teeth, struggling to break free from this prison.

"Hmm. Alright then. To make it stop, just tell me where ya live, so I can drop you off and leave you alone. Unless, you _like _this_._" His fingers comb through my hair and he starts to grasp my thigh suggestively. I flail my arms around and do whatever I can with my legs to try to turn loose. I mean, we're in the middle of the goddamn stairwell and the whole situation is just, 'itchy'.

"Gaah, Alfred, godammit! Let me go!"

"Where do you live, again? I didn't hear you the first time.", he asks like the asshole I've perceived him to be.

I cringe my face and throw myself into his back to scream.

"22B, 22B. Now stop it!"

"Now was that an address, or _sexual frustration?_", he giggles.

"..._Alfred,_"

"Okay, okay! Just one more flight!"

We arrive to my apartment and Alfred sets me down. He hands me my bookbag and messes up the hair on my head with those way too large hands. I shoot him a glare that may as well be a death wish and he backs up.

"Sorry bro! You've gotta do what you've gotta do!"

I turn the key into the lock and throw the door open. I manage to enter my home by the turn of my heels and there's a moment where I'm glaring at Alfred with that same expression of death scrawled across my face before I slam the door in his face. I toss my backpack into the darkness and flip the light switch to see where it landed. I hear Alfred's footsteps nearing the door and him yelling.

"Well _damn! _Love you, too." Then I hear him walk off and down the stairwell from which we came.

I'm standing in the middle of my living room (if you'd even call it that) in shock. Whatever, I enter my outdated, tiled bathroom and start the shower water. Stripping from my exoskeleton, I feel the warmth of the hot water against my skin run down my neck and wash away the worries of the day. I stare off at the shower floor as I let the water replenish my aching back and daydream. _What did he mean by that? _

**AN: ABOUT FUCKING TIME. Ugh, it took WAY too long for this chapter to be finalized, but hey, I made it. Sorry about the hella long wait, but I tried to make the chapters longer and a SHIT ton of things needed to happen in this particular one. So this past week, I've been listening to a lot of Green Day and Buckcherry, as you can tell. But lately (as in, like, the past few days), I've been listening to a shit ton of Marilyn Manson. Ah, brings back childhood memories. Oh, and I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. You have NO idea how fangirlish my squealing sounded like. Almost like a pig… Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, because you deserve it! Stay tuned to see more shit THROW DOWN. (T^T)/*****


	5. Chapter 5

I hear my alarm go off like an angry mother and I shoot right up. My hair's a mess, as usual, and I feel like total shit. My stomach is upset and is affecting my already shitty outlook on the day. I rub my left eye and release a small yawn, stretching my shoulders inwards as I look over at my nightstand for my alarm to see the time is 6:21. Well damn. I have all the time in the world. I throw my blankets off and swing to the side of the bed. My feet reach to the hardwood floor and lift me up. Okay, so I have all of this time. Maybe I can _actually_ make tea this morning. I pace myself towards the kitchen and reach up to the cupboard to grab the kettle. God, my arms are so pale. And covered in scars. How long has it been now? _2 years? _The sink faucet sprays me in my face, stopping my train of thought and I'm now standing in the middle of my kitchen, soaking wet. Pfftt, I can _totally _see how that can be taken the wrong way. I set the teapot on the oven burner and rush back to my room.

Pulling out a pair of older dark colored jeans and a black Slipknot t-shirt, I begin to get undressed from my sleepwear. As I pull off my shirt, I stand in front of the mirror and take another look at my upper body. Visible ribs, even paler skin, and a very fragile appearance stare back at me. I sigh and pull into my band t-shirt until I hear the kettle go off. Running back into the kitchen, I make my cup of tea, in my Union Jack boxers. I have the _worst _timing in the world. I set my cup down to cool off and so I can at _least_ put on some trousers. Heading back to my room, I struggle into my skinny jeans when I hear my cell phone go off. _That _annoying ringtone indicated that I received a text message. But who the _hell _would text _me?_ I button my pants and slip my black P.F Flyers on before I do anything. Then, I snatch my phone off of the giant pile of dirty clothes stashed in the corner by closet. I click my messages to see a random number displayed. _What the fuck? _The message reads:

_Hey Artie! U should sleep in a little and I'll come and get u today. I'll come by 7:20. -Al_

_Fuck _me running. _Now _he has my number. First my accompany, then my address. Now my phone number. This is going to be a _lovely _fucking day. I angrily text Alfred back.

**What the **_**hell, **_**Alfred?! How the fuck did you get my number?**

Almost immediately, he responds.

_Maybe I memorized it off your schedule yesterday. Now get ready for school and I'll be there real soon! ^-^ _

What an idiot.

**Maybe I can walk by my **_**fucking **_**self. And **_**you **_**can go piss off.**

_Aww, Artie! K, I'll come now._

My patience is running very thin and I'm _starting_ to get pissed.

**Alfred, I don't think you get it. I don't want to **_**ever**_ **be a part of your life. So **_**please **_**just get away while you can. No one ever asked you to befriend me, so just fuck off.**

I feel remorse and regret flow over me. That is, until I hear back from him.

_I'll be over before u know it. Just stay put, k? _

I consider texting him back, but I know that nothing _I _can say will change his stubborn American mind. I sigh and flop onto my bed, arms far from me and feet still planted on the ground. I hate this. I look at the clock and check the time. 6:46. Lovely. Oh shit, I forgot. I get up and stand in front of my closet to pick out a jacket. I decide on the Tardis hoodie and quickly throw it on, making sure it covers my forearms. But before I can zip it up, I hear a loud knock echo from the living room. I jump and run to the door, knowing who was on the other side. I approach the door and hesitantly open it a crack and gingerly stand behind it.

"Y-yes?", I reluctantly start.

"'Ey bro!", Alfred screams, throwing open the door, hitting me in my face. "Where you at?!"

I land on my arse and clutch my nose with both hands. Damn, that _moron_. Alfred turns around and sees me beside the door and rushes by my side.

"Oh, sorry dude! Didn't see ya there. My bad!"

I remove my hands and throw a fist at Alfred. My mouth forms and agitated frown, as I grind my teeth.

"Well maybe if you didn't decide to SHOVE your way through the damn door!" He catches my fist in mid air and chuckles, still in front of the doorway.

"Dude, calm down! You ready or what? I see you're dressed, so just grab your school shit and lets get goin'!"

I look down at my chest to see that I _am _dressed and, in fact, ready. I look back up at Alfred to see him smiling, still having a hold against my fist. Damn, he's strong. I keep my glare with Alfred until he finally snaps. He's laughing like an idiot, hunched over grabbing his stomach with one hand and taking my fist with him in the other.

"What the _hell_, Alfred?"

He looks back up at me and smiles.

"It's just, you looked so cute when you tried to hit me, I just,", he continues to giggle.

"Spit it out. I can barely understand you."

He stands up, still holding my now relaxed fist, making it really awkward really quick. I, still sitting on the floor, shoot him a disgruntled expression and that fool falls into another laughing fit.

"C'mon. We gotta get goin'." He pulls me up unexpectedly and I fall into his chest from lack of preparation and surprise. I can feel his heart beating faster and faster and I get hot. I breathe in Alfred scent and my mind goes numb. Before I let anything happen, I raise my hands up his chest and hear his heartbeat go faster until I push him out into the hallway. He lands on his arse and rubs his eyes for clarity.

"Now _that _was unnecessary, Artie."

I fold my arms and jeer at him from above while leaning on the door frame, an evil smirk across my face. "So _now _you get it. That's _exactly_ how annoying you are. So please, just beat it-"

Alfred suddenly bounces up and comes to my waist, pushing me back into the entryway of my living room floor. Astonished, I try to disjoin him from my stomach, but it's no use. Alfred's oversized arms wrap themselves around my hips like a boa constrictor. And to make matters worse, every time I attempt to move away, I seem to melt into him like quicksand.

"ALFRED, CUT IT THE HELL OUT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"No, no, NO! I wanna hold my Artie FOREVER AND EVER!"

Blushing as he buries his face in my stomach, I yell, "Do you know _nothing _of personal space?!"

"Haha, probably not!", he responds, laughing, burying his face back into me, sighing. "Ahh, you smell nice…"

"Get your _ass_ off of me, Alfred! We have to leave for school soon!"

He sits up on all fours and straddles me between his arms and legs, hands placed by my shoulders. "Yes. _We _need to leave soon."

"Alfred no.", I angrily bark.

"Alfred YES!", he counters.

"Alfred, seriously. Cut it out."

"Mm, lemme think."

"Alfred…"

"NOPE. NO _can _DO!"

I sigh and roll my eyes as I turn my head to the side. Alfred's expression changes from asinine to contentment.

"What the _fuck _are _you_ looking at?", I ask like the arse I am.

"Nothin'." he sighs, smiling.

"Well, knock it off."

"Jeez, priss ass. Fine, I'm up" He stands on his knees, with me still in between. My hands are in a loose fist, resting at my head level. Alfred's solemn expression is exchanged for a more devilish one as he slides back onto the floor and grabs my wrists.

"Alfred, what are you trying to do _now?_", I ask, irritated.

"Nothin'.", he replies. Damn that stupid phrase. He looks back at me and smiles. "Just tryin' somethin'."

"_Oh? _And what exactly _is it_ you're trying to do?"

"Oh, Artie. I can't _stand_ the way you _tease_. Shall we _change _that?" I pull my blush/frown combo and glare at Alfred who's smiling sweetly, eyes half closed.

"I am _not_ teasing you and you will _definitely_ not change anything. Got that?"

"Mhm, sure, sure.", he casually responds.

"Alfred…"

"Yes, Artie?", he asks with content.

"You'd better stop it."

"Hey, how is it that _I _have a nickname for you, but you don't have one for _me?_", he ignores.

"I don't know, Alfred. Maybe it's because you're a giant twat and I'm more mature than that-" I'm interrupted by Alfred as he closes in on me and has a certain look in eyes, but I can't detect it. God damn, have _any_ of his friends been this close to him, since that's what we are, _right? _

"Can't ya give me one, _Artie?_", he asks.

"Yeaah, no-"

"WHY NOT? IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?! WELL, I GET IT THEN, _ARTHUR._" He yells in a mocking voice, backing off a little and releasing my wrists.

"Alfred, I'm not your _husband, _so quit acting like a cheated housewife.", I exaggerate.

"No, no. It's fine. I GET it, _Arthur. _I'm a big boy, I can take it. Just tell me how you FEEL." I giggle, covering my mouth with both hands. I laugh so hard that I eventually squeeze my eyes shut and my hands fall from my face to hold my stomach. Stupidity _is_ hilarity.

"Ah, _there's_ that smile I like to see. Now, why don't 'cha go finish gettin' ready and we'll head out soon, 'kay?"

I stare at him in confusion and exhort, "Well, maybe if you would _let me up._"

"Haha, right." He gets back on his knees with my legs still in between. I sit up and accidently reach his face, and get hot. He hunches his back over and flashes that stupid grin while he grabs a hold of my back. We topple over for the third time, but I'm saved by Alfred's elbows that are guarding my arms and he puts his hands on my shoulders. He laughs and drops his head into my chest with his butt still in the air. Damn, and the door is _still _open.

"C-can we _leave now?_", I stutter.

"Ah, yes. _We _most certainly _can._", he replies with a pur.

Before I know it, Alfred yanks me up by my right arm and we fly towards my bedroom. He throws me on the bed and turns to start searching for something, most likely my school things.

"Alfred, I'm not an _invalid. _I can find my shit _just _fine.", I extort. He turns to me and smiles while holding a pair of my used underwear from my dirty clothing pile.

"What was that, '_Kinky Kirkland'?_" I stand up and keep my clenched fists at my side.

"Fuck you, Alfred! Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen." I race back out of my bedroom and see my lonely cup of tea, still patiently waiting on the round wooden table. I rush to its side and sigh in relief that it's still warm. Sipping and shutting my eyes, I hear the mighty oaf's footsteps come closer and closer until I open my eyes to see him standing there with my satchel in one hand and cell phone in the other.

"Got your crap. Speaking of crap… What the fuck are you drinking?" _What _did he say?

"Haven't you ever seen a cup of tea before in your _whole_ life?", I ask sarcastically.

He nods his head and plops down in the matching oak chair in front of me. I sigh and go back to my breakfast while Alfred cocks his head like a confused puppy. My God, I hate it when people watch me eat. Just a weird little thing, but it sets me off. I angrily open my left eye at Alfred to see him daydreaming and looking stupid as usual. What a bastard. I break the _uncomfortable _silence by starting an _uncomfortable_ conversation.

"So, _when _was it you said we have to leave by?"

"Huh? Oh, school's not that far off, so it'll only take about ten minutes."

"And the time would be…?"

"Oh! Umm, lemme check." Alfred swings his wrist from under the table and checks his oversized green plastic watch.

"7:09."

I look up at him with severe eyes and rise with my cup.

"All right then. I suppose we'll leave now. Just let me put my dishes in the sink." I turn my back on him and head for the kitchen sink and gently place my dishware in. I feel a warm and bulky set of arms loosely wrap around my waist and I get pissed immediately. I whirl my head around to find Alfred resting his chin on my shoulder and hugging me from behind. I urgently turn my whole body around, only to discover that Alfred still won't let go. He pulls me in tighter and has his head resting behind my shoulder blade. Much to my dismay, Alfred picks me up off of the tiled floor and continues his little hug fest from here. My arms are awkwardly by my side with Alfred's wrapped underneath them, his face now in my chest.

"We don't have to leave _just _yet, Artie. Maybe you could _hug_ and _love_ on me, I might let you go.", Alfred giggles.

"HELL _NO _I WILL NOT _LOVE_ ON YOU! ALFRED, QUIT IT YOU TWIT!", I yell, frustrated.

"Artie?"

"HELL _NO, _ALFRED!"

"But why _not?_" He starts moving his face up my neck and I feel his hot breath on me, scaring the shit out of me.

"BECAUSE I'M MORE CIVILIZED THAN THAT, NOW LET _GO _OF ME!" He props me up on his right hip and holds me in his arms like a child, and smiles.

"What was that?", he jests. I shoot him a dirty look that may as well be that of a convict. He laughs and swivels his head towards me with that idiotic grin. Alfred then pulls that phony 'I'm going to drop you' stunt and I completely fall for it. I cling to his neck and my legs wrap around his leather aviator jacket, with my face hidden in his chest. I feel and hear him laugh as he starts hugging me tighter with his face close to my ear. I realize what I'm doing and sit up immediately, a blush starting to sweep itself across my face. Alfred smirks at this and thrusts his hips to scooch me up his side to get a better hold on me better. I cross my arms and pout as Alfred throws his head back to laugh.

"Haha, you so _cute, _Artie."

"Piss _off_, Alfred."

He purses his lips and turns his head the opposite way. "You're such a meanie! I just wanted ta tell ya how _cute _you are, but whatever. _Be _that way!"

"Let me down." I demand.

"Mm, okay. But on _one_ condition."

I sigh and cut my eyes to a glare "What the hell do you want, Alfred?"

"_You _said that you'd come with me to the party Friday night, right? But now, I want you as my _date._" I stare at Alfred with resentment as he looks back at me with glee and a, frankly, annoyingly smug look on his face.

"_Why?_", I finally ask, breaking the long and awkward silence between us.

"Why do ya think, Artie?"

"Because, you're an idiot that has nothing _better_ to do?"

"Yup, seems about right."

We awkwardly stare at each other and I finally fully realize that I'm still in Alfred's arms and wrapped around him. As if I'm his… _Oh shit. _

"Hey I just remembered that I've to go somewhere Friday, so I'm afraid that I _won't _be able to attend that party-thingy! Ah, well, my best wishes to you and the team-" My legs straighten themselves out and reach the floor and almost help me escape, but not for long. Alfred pulls me back in and grabs me tighter, with a serious look on his face. My arms are crushed by my sides and Alfred's large and muscular ones overtop.

"Alfred, the _fuck _are you doing?!"

He squeezes me tighter and replies, "I don't think so. I _want _you to be my date to the party, and I'll stop at _nothing _until you say yes."

"Ever think about what _I _want, you brat?!"

"No one has to know that we're going as a couple. Just come, _please?_"

"Hell _NO!_"

"Fine, then. You leave me no other choice." Alfred lets me down and I look down to fix my top. I glance back up to see him come charging and tackling me, back onto the floor. He plays a devilish grin and continues to stare straight at my face. Then, I feel him tickle my sides and lose it.

"S-stop it, Al-Alfred!", I laugh, smiling like a fool.

"What was that? I can't _hear _you!", he chuckles with and even bigger grin.

"Haha, A-Alfred! Cut it out!" He pauses and I come down from my laughing fit to see him staring back with concern.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"It's just, I've never heard ya laugh before. Not even in school."

"So?"

"I think you should do it more often."

I cut my eyes at him and his eyes somehow light up. "'Ey, I got it! I know how to make you say yes."

"Oh? Then be my guest."

"Well, you're pretty kinky, right?"

"Where is this going, Alfred?"

"Nowhere! It's just, since you're the way you are, do your parents not _allow_ you to date?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean by, 'the way you are'?"

"KINKY KIRKLAND!"

"Shut the hell up!"

His face grows hopeful and he bursts out, "I'm not sure how I'd talk to your dad, but I bet your _sweet ass_ that I can get your _mom's_ permission! So, what'dya say?"

I feel my expression rapidly change from frustration to melancholy the moment those words fly out of Alfred's mouth.

"My mother?"

"_Yes_, your ma!"

"Alfred, my mother has been dead for quite some time now."

His whole demeanor changes and Alfred sits back up on his knees. I get up, too, and try to see what the fool is doing _now. _

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked, then."

I rearrange myself to sit on my legs and talk to him.

"Alfred, there's _no _way you could've known about my mother being dead. And it's okay! I never knew the woman, so there really isn't any offense taken!"

"Really?"

"Really."

He lurches up and hugs, again. Getting _real _tired of his bullshit.

"_Alfred!_", I exaggerate, trying to squirm away.

"Arthur!", he mocks.

"Get up."

"Nope!"

"It's 7:20, Alfred.", I joke. He gets up and looks at his watch and his expression changes from half-witted to shock.

"Oh shit, bro! We gotta go, for reals!" He grabs my things from the kitchen table and throws them at me. I angrily sling on my messenger bag and toss my cell in it. Then, I find myself over Alfred's shoulder for second time in the past two days.

"_Why_, Alfred?", I ask, feeling worn out.

"Just 'cause!", he giggles as he descends the stairwell. We stop when I kick him in the gut and sets me down on the floor.

"Yo! _Totally _unfair!", he exclaims, rubbing the spot of impact.

"You _totally _deserved it.", I mimic. "You acted like a rapist."

"Dude, I'm _not _a rapist, in case ya haven't noticed."

"Then _why _have you been so close and cuddly with me, _huh?_"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What the _hell _does _that _mean?" He squats to my level on the floor and studies my face, making me sweat with anticipation.

"Yeah, you'll _definitely _find out soon.", he finally states, leaving a creepy atmosphere. Then, he stands up, scooping me up and carrying me bridal style down the stairs.

"Alfred, seriously. Stop, because if Mrs. Lizzy sees us, she'll FLIP.", I worry.

"Ha! The _landlady? _What's _she _gonna do?" Well, shit. He was going to find out _some _way or another.

Alfred continues down the stairs until we reach the small lobby area. Then, almost on command, I hear a girlish squeal from the receptionist desk. Alright, here we go.

"What the fuck?" I look up at Alfred as he looks at the desk at Mrs. Lizzy who's blushing, hands covering her cheeks.

"OHMYGOSH, ARTHUR! I _TOLD_ YOU I WAS RIGHT! MY GAY-DAR IS _NEVER _WRONG!", squeals Mrs. Lizzy.

"What the HELL are you talkin' about?", Alfred asks.

"Ah, I don't know about _that _Mrs. Lizzy.", I start.

"But it HAS to be! Remember over the summer when I told you that you were going to get a BOYFRIEND sooner or later? And LOOK! And he's pretty handsome, too, if I do say so myself."

I cover my mouth as I laugh at Alfred, who looks completely dumfounded. "I _told _you, Alfred."

"Hey, hey, _hey!_ We AREN'T a couple, miss!", he defends.

"Oh? And have you _forgotten_ about what happened earlier this morning?", I joke.

"But that-", he starts before Mrs. Lizzy's squeals interrupt him.

"OHMYGOSH ARE YOU _SERIOUS? _ARTHUR, YOU _PIMP! _I CAN'T _STAND _HOW _CUTE _YOU TWO ARE!" She twiddles her long curly brown hair and continues to silently squeal.

"But-", Alfred attempt to say.

"AND JUST _LOOK! _HE'S EVEN _CARRYING _YOU! THAT IS _SO _PRECIOUS!"

"M'am, I can explain. He's just my-"

"_BOYFRIEND! _AH! YOU'RE _SO_ ADORABLE!"

I'm still in Alfred's ams, and still snickering at him. It's _funny _when it isn't you. Alfred glances down at me and looks at me with compassion. I tense up, but continue to laugh at these two.

"HOLY CRAP! AND THE WAY HE JUST _LOOKED _AT YOU! I CAN'T EVEN…!" She starts twisting her torso and squealing like a fangirl.

"C'mon, Arthur. We gotta get goin'."

"Don't look so pissy. I told you why you shouldn't carry me, but you insisted." We head outside and he puts me back on the ground by the passenger side of his car.

"Yeah whatever. Now get in."

I throw open the door and climb in, then I slam it closed. Alfred looks over by me with a scowl on his face.

"Why'dya do that?"

"Do what?"

"My car door."

"_Closed it?_"

"_Slammed it?_"

"So? There's nothing _wrong _with your _car, _Alfred."

"Not just that. You've gotta treat her with respect. She is, after all, my first love." He lays his arms out across the dashboard and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Alfred."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Artie."

"Just fucking _drive._" He starts the car and we head out, my arms crossed and my body turned away from him. After a while, Alfred breaks the silence.

"Do we need to stop by a Rite-Aid or somethin' later?"

"What the _hell? _What _for?_"

"No need to be ashamed, Artie. I've had girlfriends before, I know the drill. Ya need to pick up tampons and Midol or somethin', right?"

I reach over and grip Alfred's neck and shout, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"HAHA! Nothin', Artie!" I let go and decide to glower at him instead.

"Jackass."

"Priss ass."

"Cut it out, Alfred." The car suddenly comes to a jolting stop and he looks over at me with that stupid American smug.

"Make me." His eyes close halfway and his smug turns to a smile. I get an idea and lean in closer, just enough so that he could feel my breath on his skin. Then, I extend my right arm behind my back and reach the car door handle.

"Maybe I will…" I secretly collect myself, face still in Alfred's and hand remaining on the door handle. I bite my lip and cut my eyes and he closes his own with his smile growing bigger. I feel a strange attraction and urge to actually do it. Fearful, I quickly throw open the door before anything happens and swiftly retreat, playing my cruel trick. Alfred opens his eyes and I take in that anticipated moment of achievement before I slam the door shut. He hurriedly exits the car with his school things and follows me out the parking and to the front of the school.

"What was _that, _Artie?" He grabs my left hand and roughly swings our arms up and down. I let go and keep my hand on the strap of my bookbag, hoping he won't go for it now.

"That's what you get for being a dick, Alfred."

"_Being _a dick or _getting _a dick?"

"What the fuck is _that _supposed mean?"

"You're gonna to be late, again. Haul your asses to class and get a move on it", the front desk lady interrupts.

"C'mon, Artie!" Alfred yanks my arm from off my bag strap and runs down the hallway to Mrs. Jones's homeroom. We stumble into the classroom and get looks from everyone. A giddy group of girls look at us and turn to giggle with each other. A couple of jocks glare at me, but turn their attention back to their conversation. My daydreaming is cut off by a certain American's boisterous tone.

"Artie, sit down!"

"Shut up, loud mouth." Then, our homeroom teacher finally enters the room and begins to yell at us.

"Oh, shit. I was kinda hopin' that you wouldn't show up today, _Alfred_.", she announces.

"Well, here I am, beotch." Before he says anything else, the morning announcements come on and we rise for that weird 'Pledge of Allegiance' shit. We sit back down and Mrs. Jones urges our silence, but of course, Alfred decides to whisper anyway.

"_Psst, Artie!_" I ignore him, but this keeps up and I finally cave in.

"_Artieee…"_

"_What the _fuck, _Alfred?!_"

"_Nothin'. Just wanted to say hey._"

"YO! SHUT UP BACK THERE!", Mrs, Jones screeches.

"_Cranky bitch…_", Alfred mutters.

The announcements soon end and Alfred turns to me and begins to babble.

"So I was thinkin' that after school we could go to the mall or somethin'. Sound fun?!"

"No, not really.", I exhale.

"Fine. Got anything _better _we could do?", he asks.

"Maybe I just wanted to go _home _and rest today-", I start.

"Oh! _I_ get it! You're such a _pervert_, ya know that?", Alfred interrupts.

"And _you're _an annoying motherfucker, but you don't see me-"

"So harsh! I didn't _mean _anything by that! But anyway, are we at least still on for lunch? I have C lunch again today."

I pull out my schedule and check, praying that I don't have the same. _Shit. _I grumble, "Yeah, I suppose."

"And what classes do ya have today?", he asks.

"Lets see." I skim over the paper and find my alternative classes. "First period, Trigonometry. Second, Art. Third, History. Lunch, and Fourth period, Human and Child Development. How about you?"

"Mm, lets take a look see." He pulls out his own schedule and reads off of it. "I have _actually _have _all _of those. Except art. That's football practice for me."

"Lovely.", I sigh.

"I _know _you'll miss me second period. Just try not to miss me _too _much, okay?" I cringe my face and cut my eyes at him.

"Jackass."

"Priss ass."

The bell rings and everyone jumps up and scurries out into the hallway. Alfred and I walk out of the classroom last and begin to brace ourselves against the crowd of sweaty teenagers. Wow, these people are _brutal._ We advance out of the doorway and face these obnoxious fools, making _my _day just a little more _lovelier. _I look around and see that Alfred isn't by my side anymore. I don't even want to make an attempt to find him or I'll get trampled to death. Then, I feel someone grab my wrist and pull themselves up to me. Low and behold, Alfred pushes his way by my side once again and firmly grasps my left wrist.

"_Damn, _these _people._", he manages, still holding my arm.

"Um, Alfred-"

"Yeah, Artie?"

"_Let go._"

"Yeah! I like 'Let it Go', too!" I don't think he can hear me.

"No, no. Let _me _go.", I reiterate.

"Let _you _go? Hell no! I don't wanna get lost again! And don't' cha _like it_ when I hold your hand?", he says in a mocking tone.

"No, I _don't_ like it and it's my _wrist _that you're holding."

"Would you like me to hold your _hand_, then?"

"I'd rather have a threesome with a porcupine and a horny dolphin than to _hold _your _hand_."

"Mm, descriptive. Could I join?", he jokes.

"If I don't want to hold your hand, what makes you think I would want to have a threesome with you?"

"How about just me?"

"Never on your life."

"Haha, ya know I'm just _kidding, _my _dear_."

"I somehow don't believe you, _love_."

We waltz into Trigonometry and I snatch my wrist back from Alfred. Taking two empty seats in the back of the class, we watch as the room piles up with staggering students. The bell rings and everyone quickly takes a seat and Alfred stiffens. I stare at him and wonder what the hell is going on and jump when the teacher slams her way through the door. A tall, young woman with long white-blonde hair sticking out from a pink headband. She's wearing a long pink coat to match her headband, despite that it's September. She stands behind her desk and starts speaking with a strong Russian accent.

"Hello, students. My name is Ms. Braginski and I'm going to be your Trigonometry teacher for 'de year. As most of you know from previous students, I can be very strict but that 'tis only when students misbehave. I'd like to get along so 'dere will be no problems, da?"

There's a collective sound of nervous muffles from the student body and everyone nods their heads.

"Okay. So today, I let you all talk. But do not 'dink 'dat 'tis will be a regular 'ting, or we will be having da issue, da?"

Everyone nods their head again and Ms. Braginski sits at her desk and starts knitting some pink thingy. I turn to Alfred who is sighing of relief and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Why is everybody acting weird?"

"Dude, she's, like, teacher-zilla! There's a rumor that she chugged an entire 5 bottles of vodka _by_ _herself_ and she _still _taught her class that day! Man, from what _I_ hear, she's a total _monster!_"

"Oh, whatever."

"Hey, Artie."

"What is it _now, _Alfred?"

"You gonna miss me next period? I know _I'll_ miss _you._" So he wants to play like _that, does _he? I've got him now.

"No, not really. Actually, you probably won't even cross my mind." He looks at me with concern, but laughs when he sees my snobbish expression.

"Aw, Artie! You're _totally _gonna miss me!"

"Don't count on it."

"But I _will. _Hey, I pass the art room on my way to second period. Can I walk with ya?"

I sigh and say, "You know what? I don't think-"

"Cool! And you're gonna watch me during after school football practice, right?"

"You can't just _assume _that I-" His eyes turn watery and it feels like I'm staring at the ocean's crashing waves. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes. "Y-yeah, sure."

"Kickass! Just you wait 'till class ends!" We talk until the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the room into the hallway, holding the rambunctious sea of teenagers. I brace myself and risk the hallways with Alfred. It's like getting ready to go somewhere during bad weather. We walk at a brisk pace and I suddenly feel a hand slip into my own. I sense my face getting red and I turn my head to see Alfred smiling, wavering through the crowd. I stop in my tracks and let go of his hand. He almost looks like a lost puppy and staggers over to me.

"Don't lose me, darlin'!" Did he _really _just say that?

He links arms with me and starts down the hallway. Everyone seems to clear out of his way and jokingly shout his name and such, so I guess Alfred's a pretty popular guy. Alfred heads out in front of me and our linked armed deal is exchanged for a loose hand hold. I stare at him from behind as he drags me through the crowds and wonder just what the _hell _could be going through Alfred's head to think that this was a good idea. Before I know it, I'm standing beside the doorway of the art classroom. I yank my hand back from him and scowl.

"Bye Artie!" He hugs me in front of the damn classroom and starts ruffling the hair on the back of my head. I punch him in the gut and he lets go instantly.

"Later, jackass.", I mumble.

"Bye, priss ass.", he replies.

I walk in and take a seat by that same long blond pervert from Mythology and the bell rings. Walking in comes a ditsy looking woman with a strange curl sticking out from the side of her pony tail. She shimmies her way by her desk and holds her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth.

"Ciao amici! My name is Felicia Vargas, but you can call me Ms. Vargas! This is da art class you'll be taking for the year, so let's have fun, bene? We'll be drawing and painting and, oh. I guess you'll find the rest out as the year comes! So it's a surprise!" She dances across the classroom and throws her arms in the air.

"You can sit and talk for the rest of class. I wanna talk to Louise!" She twirls to her desk and picks up the phone while everyone else starts flapping their gums. I space out for a couple of seconds until that connection is disrupted.

"Bonjour, sexy.", I hear a voice from beside say. I turn and find the blond pervert smiling and waving.

"What the _fuck _do you want?"

"Calm down, mon ami. I was only saying 'ello. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. Et vous?"

"Arthur Kirkland. And if you're going to speak English, than speak it, dammit."

"Excusez _moi?_ I am only trying to be _friendly_ here, _Arthur._ So, I've never seen _you _here at Hetalia Academy. Are you new?"

"Yes, I just moved here from England over the summer."

His eyes light up and he exclaims, "Mon dieu! Of course! Where _else_ would 'zat _sexy_ accent come from?"

"I beg your _pardon?!_"

"Hon hon hon! It was just a 'leetle _fun, _Arthur! No need to be a stick in 'ze mud!"

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Ah, it 'iz what I do best." He winks at me and I cringe. It may be possible that _this _guy is worse than _Alfred._

"So, I see 'zat you've gotten yourself a 'leetle _petit ami_, no? And it 'iz only 'ze second day, you are quite 'ze _charmer_, Arthur."

"What the _hell _do you take me and Alfred for?! He is _not _my boyfriend!"

"Ah, so I see you _do _understand. I usually like to screw wiz people wiz all ze French. It's funnier zat way!"

"Yeah, right before you actually screw _with _them_._"

"Ah, it 'iz whatever, Arthur. So, what class do you 'ave next?"

"History."

"I 'ave math next.", he sighs. "I would _definitely _like to get to know you better, mon ami."

"I don't trust you."

"But you _do _trust 'zat Alfred figure, no?"

"And _why _are you prying into my social life?"

"Because, you _need _talk to 'im. You 'ave a nice guy on your 'ands. Alfred is pretty nice, for a football player, zat is. You know, if I was you, I'd 'ang on to 'im."

I raise my eyebrow at him and mutter, "Maybe it's just because you're a perv."

"_What?_ I am _giving_ you advice on 'ow to get Alfred's 'eart! _You _of all people should be grateful." The bell rings and everybody rises. I grab my things and continue my conversation with Francis as we start walking and talking out of the classroom.

"Well, I _don't _need your advice. And you can piss off-" I bump into Alfred and fall into his chest. I hear his heartbeat go faster and faster before I pull away and I see Francis giggling, hand covering his mouth.

"'Ay, Artie! _Miss me?_", he asks, grinning.

"Not in the least."

Francis walks with us and Alfred turns to ask me, "Who's this? A friend?"

"If you'd call him that."

"Bonjour, Alfred. Je m'appelle Francis.", he introduces.

Alfred cuts his eyes and raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"You _idiot._ He said that his name is Francis.", I clarify.

"Oh right! You're that Francis Bonnefoy dude! And, _Artie. _I didn't know that you could speak _French. _Very _attractive _if I do say so myself."

"No, it ISN'T!", I try to reassure, but fail to do so. Alfred and Francis giggle at me and I cross my arms in frustration. Alfred smacks me on the back and I almost lose my balance.

"We were just fuckin' around with ya!", he yells.

"Droit, Arthur. No need to get so _pissy._"

"Says _you!_"

Francis turns off into the hallway to our right and he waves goodbye. Alfred and I keep walking to history class, but of _course,_ he has to say _something _weird.

"So, _Artie._", he begins.

"So, _Alfred._", I mimic, gritting through my teeth.

"How can you speak French? Can you say something for me?"

"I learned from some of my dad's wives, in which some were French. And _no, _I will not say anything for you."

"Your dad's _wives?_", he reiterates.

"He remarried a few times.", I lied.

"But can't you say something for _me _of all people?"

"Aller baiser vous-même, Alfred."

"Ooh. What does _that _mean?"

"Go fuck yourself, Alfred."

"Ah! _So_ mean!"

"_So _necessary."

We walk to class and Alfred pulls me beside him into two vacant seats. Students come and go, most collect themselves as the bell rings. A teacher in loud clacking high heeled boots struts her way into the classroom. She turns to us and firmly places her hands on her hips and begins talking in a bold German accent.

"Hey 'zere, losers! 'Zis is History class and I am 'ze awesome Ms. Belishmidt! 'Zis year, we will be doing history related stuff, but I am too awesome to summarize! Now, if you all 'zit your asses down, I'll let you talk for 'ze rest of class. I have _way _more awesomer 'zings to be doing right now!" She sits by her desk and picks up a phone and starts talking to someone named 'Madeline' or whatever. I mean, she's _loud_ enough, so you don't really need to strain your ears to hear her. People turn and talk to their friends, as does Alfred to me.

"So dude. We need to, like, come up with somewhere totally kickass to go after practice. Any ideas?", he asks.

"Nowhere _I_ can think of. But knowing you, I guess I'll have to come up with a suggestion or you'll pull something perverted like the last time.", I retort.

"Hey, going to my house _isn't_ perverted. At least, not _that _time."

"Hmph.", I sigh.

"I'll have you know that if I ever did what I did to you to a _girl, _her panties would've hit the floor so fast and so hard.", he promotes.

"Dream on, Alfred."

"But it's true! How d'ya think I lost my virginity? By playin' around like that!"

"No, you lost your virginity probably by being an _idiot _and screwing around with people."

"With '_people_'_? _For your _information,_ it was a _she _and _she _loved every minute of it!"

"Ha, _right._"

"Do ya not _believe _me?"

"Of _course_ I don't believe you, Alfred."

"We were 16 and in 'love' and I asked her to stay at my place after school. She said 'hell yea' and we hopped in my car. My parents weren't home that night so I told her to stay over, but she said no. I worked my magic and before I knew it, she was suckin' big 'ol Alfred cock."

"Blah, Alfred! I didn't _need _the raunchy details!"

"_That?_ _That _doesn't even _scratch _the surface of '_raunchy_'. Before that, she tried to deny her thirst for me, but I swooped in and kissed her passionately, attempting to get her panties off. She soon sucuumbed and I lead her up to my bedroom, and the rest played itself out. I threw her on my bed and ripped that blouse off. She tore my shirt off and threw it at the wall, still concentrating on kissing me. Then, that thirsty motherfucker clawed at my zipper and the pants went to heaven with my top. I soon peeled off those tight ass jeans and there she was in all her glory, underwear and all. I toyed with her bra strap and I finally unhinged it, scoring those DD's of majesty. She quickly ripped my boxers right off my ass and started messing around. And _that_ is the raunchy part, my friend."

"That was…", I start.

"_Arousing?_", he finishes.

"Disgusting."

"C'mon, Artie. Use your _imagination._"

"No, I tried. It's _still _disgusting, Alfred."

"Mm, were you thinking about your favorite hero in bed with _you_, _Artie?_"

"_No_ way, Alfred."

"Not under _any_ circumstances? What if the world's existence depended on you hitting second base with me or it would explode into a million pieces? What would you do _then?_"

"I'd say my last goodbyes to humanity."

He purses his lips and turns his head the opposite way. "_Rude!_ So, what, you think you're so _untouchable?_"

"Damn straight." The bell goes off unexpectedly and Alfred hops up and quickly tugs my arm out into the hallway. I'm being harshly escorted by the brawniest simpleton known to man and I'm getting pissy.

"Let's go by the tree before someone else does! Everyone knows that that's _my _spot. But let's hurry anyway.", he unnecessarily says.

"Going as fast as I can.", I sigh.

I'm drug around the corridor and busted through the back doors and I feel so worn out. The sun leaves me visionless and I stumble to the ground, thanks to Alfred. He laughs at me and then I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and place me upright.

"Dammit, Alfred. There's no need for rough housing. Cut it the hell _out._", I snarl, standing in front of him and rubbing my eyes.

"Wanna _make _me?", I hear him say. I regain sight and suddenly see Alfred bent down to me level and up close, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No."

"Mm. That's not what you said _this morning._"

"Fuck you."

He drags me over a little farther and plops down in front of the oak tree we sat at yesterday. I gracefully start to seat myself, until Alfred pulls me down, knocking my rear on the tree roots. Damn, my arse is killing me now. Thank you, Alfred. He hugs me up against my side and I pull on his burly arms in an attempt for relinquishment.

"Why don't you like my _hugs?_", he snickers, nuzzling his head by my neck and left shoulder.

"UNCOMFORTABLE.", I manage, stretching my neck out like a snapping turtle as he laughs.

"'Kay, I'll let ya go. But only this _once_, 'kay?" He pets the top of my head and smiles.

"Whatever, Alfred." He beams and pets me again.

"Hey, I got somethin' for ya." He twists over to his left and rummages through his bookbag.

I look over and ask, "What is it? And you didn't have to-"

He puts a large hand over my eyes and I hear him whisper, "Can't peek! Gotta guess!"

"Um, I dunno, Alfred."

"C'mon, just guess _once _at least."

"Gah, fine. Is it… _your dignity?_"

"That's cruel! And _no._"

"I give up. What is it?" His hand moves off my face and I see him holding up a box of 'Pocky'. Whatever the fuck _that_ is.

"Um,"

"It's Pocky!"

"And Pocky is…?"

He gasps and widens his eyes. "It's only the _best_ Japanese delicacy in the whole _world!_"

"Yeah, that doesn't help-" Alfred shoves the Pocky stick in my mouth and I cross my eyes to stare at it.

"Alfred, the _fuck?_" I bear my teeth as I angrily bite off an end of it.

"Do ya like it? Judging on how you _cute_ you looked when I gave it to you, I'd have to say yes!"

"Maybe it's because you _shoved _it in my frickin' face. And yeah. It's pretty good."

"_Good? _Bro, it's _beast! _The Japanese _know_ how to make chocolate!", he exclaims, cramming more into his mouth.

"Alfred, if you keep eating it like that, you're going to get sick.", I warn.

"I told ya, _darling._ I'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say, _sweetheart._"

We eat more Pocky and Alfred must've thought that bringing up his sex life was a good idea, since that's what we're talking about now.

"And she had, like, the BIGGEST pair I've ever seen! Seriously, I am _not _exaggerating on this one. And they were FIRM AS HELL.", he explains.

"And _how _are we on this topic again?", I ask, dropping my head onto my shoulder.

"Just thought of it. And do ya wanna hear the story of how I got laid over the summer by the bitch that works at the pretzel place in the mall?"

"Just _how _impure did you say you were again?"

"6 times."

"You wretched arse."

He raises up his hands in innocence and testifies, "Hey, _she _said she wanted it! Who am _I_ to deny a _lady?_"

I glare at him and refocus my attention to the empty football field in front of me. I space out and Alfred soon snaps his fingers before my face.

"Dude! Are ya listening? We're just gettin' to the _good_ part!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just continue."

"Okay. So back to where I was. She was wearin' a tight ass miniskirt and I just _had _to be the one to tear it off. So while we were makin' out, I grab the back of it and tug roughly. She's laughin', so I thought she liked it. I eventually lead her up to my bedroom and throw her on that bed. I get up to lock the door, assuming she liked that kinky shit and didn't want to be disturbed, and went back to her. We were kissin' and stuff and I was groping her ass and she _really_ liked that. I started reaching under her shirt for her bra strap with my other hand and, eureka! That bitch slipped off and I ripped off that sad little polo while kissing down her neck. She was moaning and shit and askin' for more, so that's _just _what I gave her. I start kissing up her neck again and grabbing her boobs in the process, just kissing her upwards and shit. She was also grabbin' my ass and, just so you know, is where I _love it _when a girl sexually harasses me like that.", he elaborates.

"That's _fucking vile._ Have you no _decency?_", I shout.

"Hey, I'm sharin' this from the bottom of my _heart._ You gonna hear me out or what?"

"I've had enough for one day, thanks."

"Oh, you've had _enough_, _have_ you?" He scooches closer to me and matches with my eyes. He plays that same diabolical sneer and cuts his eyes at me.

"Yes, I have.", I answer. "So why don't you-"

"NOPE!", Alfred interrupts as I feel my sides being tickled by him. I grin, trying to hold in my laughter, and clamp my eyes shut. He keeps it up and starts laughing.

"Still had _enough_, Artie?!"

"Yes, yes! Now let off me!"

"Not until I hear ya _giggle!_"

"You can drop _dead_ first!" Alfred tickles me harder and in newer places, like my underarms and triceps. He's a persistent little bastard.

"Is that _so?_" He moves his hands behind my ears and neck and tickles me there. I laugh like a moron and fall over, with Alfred hovering over me.

"I win.", he declares in a cocky tone of voice.

"Get up, then." He sits back up and grabs me with him. I reposition myself and Alfred starts babbling again.

"So, are ya excited about the after party Friday? There's gonna be one, win or lose."

"Yes, I'm well aware. And I don't know."

"But I'll be there with ya. Won't that be _fun?_"

"Yeah, but I'm your _date. _Nobody wants that."

"Ya kinda need a date to attend these kinds of parties.

I turn my head to him and ask, "What the hell are you trying to drag me into, Alfred?"

"You'll find out come Friday."

"Oh _great._", I sigh in defeat. I turn around one last time and protest, "But your _date?_"

"Guarantees more protection.", he certifies.

"Lovely."

"Isn't, _sweetie?_"

"Quite, _dearest._"

Alfred rises and I look up at him to gain clarity. He holds out his hand and offers, "C'mon. Let's get goin'."

I take his hand and start to stand as well, but I fall into his chest. I think he's purposely doing this shit. I push as hard as I can on his pex and I actually knock the giant over on his rear end. He rubs the top of his head and winces.

"_Artieee! _Why d'ya do _that?_"

"Too close."

"Whatever." He jumps up and brushes himself off. I start walking away and I hear him call after me.

"Artie, Artie, Artie! Wait _up!_" He runs up to me and I blush when his hand shifts into my own. I retrieve my hand and Alfred looks at me and grunts.

"_Big meanie pants…_"

"Jack ass.", I retort.

"Priss ass.", he finishes.

We walk back into the school as Alfred tags onto my arm again and we venture the rambunctious crowds.

"So, we're goin' to Human Development or somethin next, right?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to lead the way. In case you've forgotten, I'm still the _new_ kid."

"Yeah, yeah. This way!" He almost pulls my arm out of its socket and we steer into a classroom full of giggling teenage girls. They pause to see Alfred and I linking arms and a few of them start squealing and covering their faces, much like Mrs. Lizzy this morning. I free my arm from his grasp and we take our seats. Time passes and class starts. A young oriental woman strides into the classroom and stands in front of the students.

"Kon'nichiwa, crass. My name is Ms. Honda and wercome to Human and Chird Deveropment. 'Zis year, we wirr discover the different methods of parenting and famiry rife. Rater in the unit, you wirr have to take care of an infant simurator. And before ze year is over, you wirr even have to take care of an actuar chird. Most peopre 'tink 'zat 'zis crass is razer interesting, and I hope you wirr, too. Before I ret you go, I wirr need to have everyone in pairs and 'zey wirr be your partner for 'ze year. So choose wisery, as I cannot arrow to to ret you switch."

Alfred grabs my arm and turns his head to me. "Hi, partner."

"Hello, Alfred.", I sigh. I small girl with caramel skin and long black pigtails suddenly approaches us and turns to Alfred.

"Uh, I was wondering, _Alfred_. If you'd be my husban-PARTNER, for class." Alfred smiles nervously and politely refuses.

"Sorry, but, I already got a partner. Thank you, though!" The girls eyes light up and she blushes, returning back to her seat.

The others assemble themselves and Ms. Honda picks up a clipboard and a pencil. "Okay, I wirr carr out a name and you say who you are working wiz. Uh, Arfred?"

"ARTHUR!", he shouts for all of New York to hear. I punch him in the arm and he recoils.

"Okay, Ferix?"

"TORIS!", shouts an even _louder _blond, holding his poor partner's arm up in the air.

I tune everyone out after _that_ and I daydream or 'space out', as Alfred calls it. I rest my chin in my palm and stare out the window to my left, waiting for class to end so I can go attend the torture that _is_ Alfred's football practice. I feel an arm drape over my neck and I calmly turn towards the source, knowing who it is.

"Yes, Alfred?", I cooly ask. He tightens his lips and sulks.

"You're takin' all the fun outta it, Artie!"

"Then I'm doing my job correctly, right?"

He removes his arm and overlaps then on his puffed up chest. "Meanie pants!"

"Mean _is _my specialty."

That stupid bell goes off and everybody shoots out of the room like it's the zombie apocalypse in one of Alfred's stupid video game thingys. Alfred gets up and walks the short distance to my seat and starts grinning.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?", I snappily ask. We leave the classroom and head for the hallways.

"_Excuse_ me? Is it a _crime_ to look fondly into the eyes of your _lover?_", he feigns.

"I'm not your lover, Alfred."

"My _Juliet?_"

"Not even close."

"My _boyfriend?_"

"How in the hell is that an antonym for 'lover'?"

"Dude, I've had girlfriends in the past that I either hated or didn't even know their name. So it stands to reason that-"

"Wait a second. If you didn't know these women or you hated them, why the bloody hell did you _go out_ with them?"

"Why d'ya think?" We round a corner and pause our conversation for a moment.

"For _sex, _right?", I continue.

"Yeah."

"You immoral shithead."

"Yeah, I was a horny bastard, wasn't I?"

"_Was?!_", I challenge.

"I still am?", he naively asks.

"Um, from the way you've been acting, it kind of feels like you're going to experiment with _me!_"

"Jeez, I was only _jokin'! _And you don't seem to go after it anyways."

"_Go after it?_! What the hell do you _take_ me for?!"

He laughs and plops his oversized palm on my head. "Haha, nothin', Artie!"

We stagger out the doors again and trudge through the moist post summer grass. I head for the bleachers like the last time and seat myself accordingly. Then, I look up and see Alfred blocking the sun from my eyes with his body and the glares outlining his figure.

"'Ay, Artie. I need ya to hold somethin' until the end of practice. I don't want anyone to go into my locker and steal it."

"Yeah, sure. What is it-" Something is thrown at my head and I stare at blackness until I see Alfred maneuvering it off my head. He smiles, patting the the top of my head as his hand falls down to the side and grabs my arm. I look at my sides and see Alfred's aviator jacket on me. Blushing, I look back to him and he laughs.

"I kinda pissed off a few of the guys in the team, so they'll raid my locker first. Oh! And can ya hold my phone? I _really_ can't get in more trouble-"

"Here's a smart suggestion: Just leave _all_ of your shit here and I'll watch it until practice is over, okay?"

"'Kay!" He tosses his bookbag on my lap and I wince. He whips out his cell phone and suddenly sits by me and snaps a photo of him and I. Being unprepared, I probably looked like a dope and Alfred, like the jock he his.

I wring my hands around his neck and ram my knee on his lap. "DELETE IT, YOU COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Haha, NEVER!", he laughs heartily, grinning his widest. "You gotta wait 'til practice is over, got that?"

"I will do _no_ such thing!"

"But, _Artieee…_"

"DELETE IT, ALFRED OR _I_ WILL!"

"Bro, I've taken pics with my previous girlfriends and they didn't have _this much _of an issue."

"Well, I _dunno._ Maybe it's because I'm not your _girlfriend_, you dickhead!"

"Mm, why are we bringing _dicks_ into this argument? Is it because you want a _certain someone's?_"

"You perverted _bastard. _Have you no _morals?_"

"Apparently not!"

"Alfred, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"I don't have time for this. I'll deal with _you_ after practice." He throws me off and jogs down the bleachers, taking his cell with him.

"Where the _hell_ do you think _you're _going, Alfred?!", I shout from across the stadium.

He turns around, but continues to walk to the changing room. "Football practice. Don't wait up for me, babe!"

I feel my face fluster and I violently sit down. _What a jackass._ I begin to pull out my notebook, but I have _another_ idea. I look around for Alfred and can't find him anywhere in sight. _Perfect_. I grab his jacket from off the bleacher floor and rummage through the pockets. I pull out a wallet and, _what the hell is this?_ Unfolding comes out a long array of condoms in shiny metallic wrappers.

"_Fuck _me _running._", I mumble to myself as I stash them back. _Disturbing._ I put the wallet from my other hand back in as well and start to rummage through his bookbag. Nothing much is in here. Just food and empty wrappers. I hope to _God_ that these aren't some of those condom wrappers. I cringe me face for a moment and proceed to look in the front pocket. Pencils, earbuds, nothing interesting. But I _do _see a folded up piece of paper that catches my eye. I snatch it and smooth it out and find a little poorly drawn picture. On one side, a little chibi is wearing a football uniform and smiling. I notice the cowlick and immediately know it's Alfred. On the opposite side stands a mad little character with a Slipknot t-shirt and a Tardis hoodie. Yeah, that's me, alright. The peculiar thing about this drawing is that Alfred and I are holding hands and there are little hearts littering the page. I widen my eyes in surprise when I look to the bottom and recognize our initials.

"_AJ+AK_", I read and I cover my mouth with my free hand. _Holy fucking shit._ I must be turning a dozen fucking shades of red right now, because I certainly _feel_ it. I flip to the back to see more writing and I whisper it out loud to myself.

"'Friday. Maybe AJ+AK: 1. Seven min. in Heaven. 2. Spin the Bottle. 3. Man Hunt. 4. Truth or Dare.' Now what the _hell?_"

I see the football team come out from the corner of my eye and I quickly stuff the paper back into his bookbag. Alfred is, of course, the _last_ person to get into position and I see the others yell at him. I can't help but to wonder how he fucked things up with those people. Alfred looks up and I see him wave and smile at me. I scowl and wave back, head resting my other hand. They start playing and I couldn't give two shits at this point. I'm more concerned about that paper I saw. _What is Alfred thinking? What does he take me for?_ These questions race through my mind and come I to a reasonable conclusion: Alfred is, most _definitely, _a rapist. No, I'm _kidding._ But I think Alfred's planning to do something to me at Friday's party. I'd better keep my guard up, or I'll play right into Alfred's hands.

"Holy shit, that's _not _what I meant!", I accidently yell out loud, thinking about what I just said.

"_What's_ 'not what you meant'?", I hear a familiar voice inquire. I dart my eyes to see him come up behind me. I jerk my body around and find myself face to face with Alfred. I see him in jeans and a fitting white v-neck and I blush harder. He hunches to my eye level and grabs my right forearm.

"The hell are you _doing, _Alfred?", I ask curiously.

"I told you I'd deal with you after practice. Guess what time it is?"

"Time for you to _beat it?_" I play a smug and squint my eyelids halfway.

"Gah! We goin' to the mall or _not?_"

"Sure, Alfred."

"Yippe! And, yeah. Can I have my shit back?" He points to his belongings sitting on the opposite of me.

I purse my lips and pout, "I'm not sure. You were pretty _pushy_ with me today. Perhaps I don't _want_ to give it back to you-"

Alfred rises and pulls me up into a amorous hug. I feel his heart flutter as he squiggles side to side with my face in his chest. I inhale to yell at him, but a certain aroma overcomes my senses and causes me to go limp.

"Artie, Artie, _Artie!_", he squawks during his emotional high. He loosens up, but still keeps his hold on me in his arms. Alfred smiles at me and laughs while I try to beat on his chest and wail for my release.

"Get off me, get _off_ me!"

"But this is the closest I can get to ya!"

"No, the closest you can get is to _never_ touch me!"

He lets me loose and I throw his jacket at him. "There you are, _jackass._"

Woah, woah. Where is _this _coming from?", he asks, slipping into his coat. Then, those condoms that I found in his pocket earlier fall out onto the bleacher seat. His eyes widen and I cover my grin that's growing across my face. Alfred extends his arm out to retrieve them, but I grab them before he gets the chance.

"Ah, what do we have _here?_", I kid, examining the packets.

"It-it's nothin! Now give 'em back!" He lurches across me and I jerk my arms up, lifting them up to the sun and continuing to analyze them from there.

"I suppose. But I _have_ to ask you something. Why would a fellow in your predicament _need_ these?"

Alfred blushes and chases me across the bleacher row until we reach the metal barrier. I stand on my tip toes and dangle the packages over the edge, bracing my other hand against Alfred's chest.

"I _don't_ need 'em! It's just for emergencies, that's all!" I smirk while he worriedly grabs at my dangling arm in attempt to get his 'products' back.

"Oh, then what kind of emergencies do you think you'll have in _school,_ huh?"

"What do I need to do to get them _back_, _Artie?!_"

"Just answer my question."

"Do I need to _use_ them, _Arthur?_" I pause to contemplate and blush as Alfred seizes the opportunity. He reaches over me and I melt into his chest. He pulls back and grins, folding the packages back accordion style and placing them in between his index and middle finger.

"I win.", he boasts. I sneer and flick my middle finger at him, and tell him to piss off.

"Woah, where _is_ this comin' from? Are you _sure_ we don't need to stop by a Rite Aid?"

"_Jackass!_" I punch him hard in the arm and he laughs, grabbing my wrist.

"Cool down, dude! I was only jokin'!"

"Well, you've been doing a lot of _joking_ today." His huge hands pet the top of my head as he giggles.

"Yeah, I can't _wait_ for Friday."

**AN: OHMYGOSH AM I **_**DONE?!**_ **So here's chapter 5 of 'Coming To Terms'! *sprinkles magic fairy dust to seal accomplishment* This chapter is **_**hella long**_**, but I hope that you found it entertaining or that you smiled at least a couple of times. I am having SO much fun writing this and it's really good practice for when I write chapters for my novel. So this past week or so, I've been listening to a shit ton of Nightcore **_**anything,**_ **Marilyn Manson, and Metallica. I kinda have also been reading GerIta and UsUk yaoi, **_**and**_ **that brings us up to date. I hope you guys also had a good week and you didn't want to kill me for an update DX. So guess what? Winter break is finally here and we have TWO WHOLE FRICKIN' WEEKS OFF! I'm gonna die CX. Oh, and Christmas is just three days away and I already know some of the things I'm getting. I can trust you guys, right? Well, whatever. I know I got a Doctor Who lanyard and Hetalia pins (snooped on mom's Amazon) and some Copic and Prisma markers. I'm so fuckin' happy, I'm gonna explode (^~^) So, Merry, whatever doesn't offend you, and enjoy the update! =^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred and I head for the parking lot and slide into his polished emerald colored car. He starts the ignition and rolls out into the road and onto the highway. I can safely say that I don't trust Alfred driving on a crowded interstate. Sharp turns are taken, abrupt switching of lanes occur, and deafening car horns honk at us. I brace my knees in front of me to protect my face and I cling to the seat belt.

"Alfred, we're going to die in a fiery collision with a truck _five times _bigger than yours! Slow the _fuck_ down!", I holler, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Ha, _dude_. We _ain't_ gonna die, so calm your tits _would_ ya?", he fails to reassure. "We're almost there, anyways, so chill!"

I shoot him a dirty look and go back to hiding behind my face when he takes a sharp turn into the parking lot. He zips past other vehicles and slams on the brakes when he jerks into a parking spot. He rolls out of the car door and slams it closed, jolting me upright. I, too, tumble out of the automobile, and fall on my hands and knees on hard and unforgiving asphalt. I moan, grasping my right ribcage and biting my bottom lip. Alfred yanks me up and brushes off my shoulder, laughing like a drunk.

"Haha, that's probably not the _last_ time I'll see ya on all fours!", he exclaims. I throw him off of me and scowl.

"What the _bloody_ hell are you implying?!"

"Nothin', nothin'! Settle down, I don't think they sell your tampons _here_, darling!" I throw a punch at him, but he dodges it and swings his body back around for another hug.

"Artie, _Artie!_ Not in the _parking lot!_ Just wait until we get _home!_"

"Alfred, if you don't let me go, so _help_ me God, I will _wring_ your hefty neck and leave your corpse to _rot_ in this very parking lot in the noonday sun! Do you _understand_ me?!"

"Wow, that was _graphic_, dude." He releases me and raises his hands to plead his innocence. "It's just a bit of fun."

We walk into the store entry and I look around at all of the festivities. Giant chandeliers hang from the ceiling, more fluorescent lights hang in front of largely proportioned mirrors, and racks with clothing as far as the eye can see. I take in a deep breath of cold air and smell the deep chemical scent radiating from the merchandise. I feel Alfred's hand grab a hold of my upper arm and I whip my head to yell at him. Instead, I see a gaze of wonder gleam in his eyes as he drags me towards the opposite direction. I go along with it and I almost fall on my face, again.

"Ya gotta keep up, Artie! Don't want 'cha gettin' lost!", he yells after me.

"Don't yank on me like a _ragdoll_, then!"

We trudge across the mall's directory and in front of a shop with flashing lights and earsplitting dubstep.

"Yay, VIDEO GAMES!", Alfred shouts, jumping up and down like an elementary child. I sigh and turn to the wall between the window and the glass window.

"I'm _not_ going in there. I'll wait out here.", I urge, crossing my arms and tilting my head down, leg kicked up on the wall.

"Are ya sure? It's a _lot_ of _fun_.", he promotes.

"I'm quite sure, Alfred. Just try not to take too long."

"Mm, alrighty then." He proceeds into the store and I pull out my cell phone. I pointlessly click through my contacts and see that I haven't received any new messages. What _else_ is new? I look up from my phone screen and see guys my age staring at me. _Where have I seen them before?_ I take notice in their football varsity jackets when the one out of the four turn around and reads, 'Hetalia Academy'. _Oh, so they must be on the football team with Alfred, then._ I return my attention to my phone, stalking them from the corner of my eye. They eventually turn around and I take a sigh of relief. That is, until Alfred comes back.

"I'M BAAACK!", he wails in an eerie tone, grabbing my shoulders from behind.

I bounce around and see him smiling. I yell, "What the _fuck_ do you _want, _Alfred?"

"Oops. Did I scare ya? My bad!", he apologizes. Then, I see Alfred pull out his phone and love up against me. He snaps a couple of pictures, one of which included me almost punching him in the face.

"Why the _hell_ would you take my picture?!"

"'Cause you're cute.", he answers jokingly.

"W-whatever. Where are we going next?"

Alfred looks directly behind me and his eyes light up while a mischievous grin scrawls across his face.

"_What_ is it, Alfred?"

"_I_ got an idea…"

"Oh _God._ Where _to?_"

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" His attitude changes from to childish to formal. Sort of.

"_What?_"

"Would ya be willing to wear a thong?"

"What the _HELL?!_ FUCK _NO! _Where the HELL do you get an idea like THAT?!"

He points behind me to a stop. I turn around in curiosity and see a Victoria's Secret boutique. I turn back around with evil eyes and a scowl replacing that curiosity. Alfred's eyes widen and he backs off a little.

"Hey, man! I was just shittin' around! No need for _violence!_ I'm sure a _gentleman,_ such as yourself, and I can talk somethin' out!"

"You better pray to God that I don't kill you in your fucking sleep, Alfred."

I turn the opposite way and start walking away from the pervert. I hear him call after me and then feel his hand brush against the top of my head.

"Artie, you're so _cute._ You'd _never_ do that, _cutie_ pie!"

"Don't count on it, jackass."

"Pssh, _prissass_."

We walk aimlessly around and talk more. More like, I suck it up and listen to Alfred ramble on about his raunchy shit.

"I've been in that place before, though. My ex-girlfriend wanted to go in there and like _hell_ I wasn't gonna say _no_. So while she was lookin' around, I got lost in the _underwear_ section. And there were bras and shit fuckin' _everywhere_. I mean, you could just feel yourself go hard in a matter of seconds-"

"Ew, ew, _ew!_ Shut the _HELL_ up, Alfred!", I interrupt.

"Pfft, _whatever,_ Artie.", he laughs. I crack and join in with him. I see out of the corner of my eye, the guys from earlier. They cut their eyes and pass us and I turn on my heels to articulate what happened. Alfred grabs my shoulder and I jump back around.

"Dude, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing. So where are we heading to now?"

Um, I guess we can go somewhere _you_ wanna go."

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who dragged me here and _I_ who wanted nothing to do with this."

"Right, right. Um, you like that British guy in the flying blue box thingy, right?"

I dart my eyes at him and glower, "_What_ did you say?"

"Ya know, the bro that flies the telephone box on this jacket." He gently tugs on the sleeve of my hoodie to show what he's talking about.

I furrow my eyebrows and grumble, "You _mean_, 'Doctor Who'?"

"Yeah, that's it! There's a Hot Topic 'round here, if ya wanna go there-"

"How in the _hell_ do you not know who the Doctor is?", I interrupt. Alfred worriedly raises his eyebrows and shrugs.

"We goin' or not?", he reiterates.

"I don't care.", I sigh.

"Well, we're here!" Alfred wrenches on my arm again and pulls me into a dark lit shop. I take in my surroundings and see Doctor Who and band t-shirts as far as the eye can see. I gasp and turn around, getting a feel of the entire store. I pace to the Doctor Who merchandise and pick up random shit and ramble on about them.

"Ah! And _this_ is a sonic screwdriver! This one is the tenth Doctor's, you know, the man in the white converse I showed you earlier. And, oh my God, what is _that?_ Holy shit, It's a Tardis fleece. It's _just_ like my old one! I still remember how _mine_ felt. And... What are you _staring_ at?"

I turn to see Alfred staring over my shoulder and at my face. He blushes and looks at his feet. "Nothin', it was just,"

"Just what? Spit it out."

"You don't seem like that stuffy and distant guy I met the other day."

I raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "And why is that?"

"You seem to be opening up to me. And, I like that." I stare at him and crease my eyebrows.

"_What?_"

"Nothin', nothin! Now what was this 'Allon-sy' thing you were tellin' me about?"

"Right, sure." I watch Alfred's behavior change as we walk around different sections of the store. We stop at the band merchandise and I let it all go.

"Holy shit, they have Marilyn Manson t-shirts. I _love_ Marilyn Manson. And Slipknot over there. And wow, they have Metallica. These are so cool-"

"Dude, I didn't know you _liked_ all this heavy shit! I would say it's kinda _hot_, but I'm afraid you'd pull some satanic shit on me."

"You're damn right. Wait. Kinda _hot?!_"

"Aw, Artie! Ya act as if you don't _know!_"

"_Don't_ bullshit around with me, Alfred."

"But why not, _angel?_"

"You know _perfectly_ well, _sweetie._"

He cuts his eyes halfway lovingly and I can't help but to giggle. He cracks a smile and laughs.

"Hey, I need ta go over here for a minute. I'll be right back, 'kay?" He turns the other way and points to the opposite end of the store.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't leave me here. You're _kind of_ my only ride home."

"Alright. Bye!", he exclaims, blowing kisses. In the middle of the _goddamn_ store, too. I turn back to t-shirts and continue to silently fanboy. I feel that familiar sharp pain pierce through my ribcage again and I quickly try to ease the pain. I slap my hand onto my side and my teeth almost break through my lip, attempting to null the pain. After a little while, I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders from behind and I whirl around, only to see Alfred smiling like a buffoon.

"Miss me?"

"Don't hold your breath." I turn to look at the bag behind Alfred and asked, "What's in the bag you've got there?"

He sways it further behind his back and purses his lips. "Nothin'."

"Nothing, indeed. Guess that's where you've been, huh?"

"Maybe.", he hints. I roll my eyes and avert my attention elsewhere. We start walking out of the store and into the unruly crowds.

"So, _what_ time is it? When are you planning on leaving?", I ask curiously.

"Why do ya wanna _leave_ so bad? And It's 5:49.", he tells me.

"Dammit, how much _longer?_"

"I don't wanna go home to an _empty_ house! Mattie doesn't get back until 9-"

"Woah, woah, woah. There is _no_ way in _hell_ that I'm going to stay with you _all_ night. Dammit, I need to _sleep_, in case you've forgotten."

"But, bro. You GOTTA! I don't want to stay all by myself!"

"Alfred, _no_."

"Can ya stay _over? _Like a _sleepover?!_ How's _that_ sound?"

"I'm _not_ staying at a _strange_ house. And _no_, you cannot tell me it isn't strange just because I've been there at least _one_ time.", I defend.

"Well, _fuck you_, too…", he mumbles. We continue walking aimlessly in silence until that silence is broken by _you know who._

"I can make a _bed_ for ya, you know. That is, unless you don't want to sleep with _me_." He glances at me from the side and moves his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll pass. And I'd rather sleep in my _own_ bed, if you don't-"

"Oh! So we're goin' to _your_ place! Sounds good to me!"

It's only Tuesday. It's too early in the week for this shit. I sigh and shrug, but that must've been a notion for Alfred to love up against me.

"Oh, _Artie!_ Can I, can I, _can I?!_", he pesters, nuzzling his head in between my shoulder and neck.

"Oh, piss _off, _Alfred!", I raged.

Alfred startlingly grabs my wrist and off we go to another department store. He leads the way, leaving me behind him and stumbling over my own two feet. I stare at how his broad hand overtakes my own. Why _am_ I? My train of thought is disrupted by Alfred and his annoying voice.

"Hey dude! Lets go in here and fuck. Shit. Up."

"W-what?! I _can't_ get in any trouble with the law, especially since I'm not a _legal_ _citizen_ yet, _Alfred_."

"Ah, calm yo tits! We ain't _gonna_ get in any trouble!" We stumble into a display rack with women's sweaters and Alfred almost knocks it over. He shoots up awkwardly and rearranges the rack, turning and smiling at me. I cross my arms and ignore him, rolling my eyes for what feels like the millionth time today.

"Aw, don't _be_ like that, Artie!", he exclaims, slapping a brawny hand on my back. I, too, almost land smack down on the tile floor, but regain balance before hand.

"Son of a _bitch_.", I curse under my breath, biting my lip.

"Pssh, _someone's_ got their panties in a wad…", I hear Alfred mutter.

"Say that to my face, _big boy_."

"Ugh, if you're referring to my _weight_, my mom says I'm perfectly _healthy_. So _you_ can shut up, _scrawny_ ass."

Alfred and I hike through mobs of angry shoppers. We're momentarily separated and I'm considering about turning around and leaving his ass here. Alfred comes out of the crowd and jokingly pants, "Ho-holy _shit!_"

"_No_ shit.", I confirm. We continue but not long before I sense Alfred's large, muscular, hand intertwine with my own. I widen my eyes and jerk my head to see what he's doing. He's smiling at me and gripping my hand tighter. He darts his eyes away for a second and returns to my still widened eyes.

He raises a finger to my lips and hints, "Shh. Just go with it."

"What the _bloody hell_ do you mean by '_go with it_'_?_", I hiss, furrowing my brows.

"Just say yes." He looks ahead and gasps, "Okay, here we go."

A group of teenage girls come from around the bend and almost knock into us and I grasp Alfred's hand tighter. He starts swaying it gently as we pace past the group of girls. One girl in particular, with long white blonde hair sticking behind a blue bow headband, looks at us, but the rest basically just blow us off. After they pass, I yank my hand back from Alfred and begin to snarl at him.

"Okay, so what was _that_ for?"

"Well, there was this chick walkin' with 'em and I kinda don't like her. But she's _mad_ in love with me, dude. So I thought, maybe if she saw me with _you_, she'd back off a little. Seem legit?"

"Whatever, Alfred."

He pats his stomach and throws his head back, "Dammit, I'm STARVING. Wanna get dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't give a shit."

"Well, come on!" He leads the way to the food court and we push our way past these rowdy people.

Alfred takes me in front of a hot dog joint and he asks, "So what d'ya want?"

"Um, not sure. Just pick whatever. But make sure it's _reasonable._ I'll just go find us seats."

"I'm cool with that, bro!"

I turn and lazily scan my eyes across the cafeteria. I find an empty four person table and sigh as I seat myself. I lay my back up against the chair and kick my feet onto the table leg. I pull out my phone and plug in earbuds, and listen to my music loudly as I wait for Alfred. Then, my earphones are ripped violently out of my ears and I start to yell.

"Alfred, you're not being _cute-_" I stop in my tracks when I see that it isn't Alfred in front of me, but rather a group of teenage boys. _The guys from earlier._ Two are sitting in front of me and I take notice of another one seated in the chair to my right. I turn to my left to see the last one with his foot propped up against my chair and my earbuds in hand. They all have stern looks on their faces and I immediately know I'm in deep shit.

"Um, sorry about that. _Who_ are you guys?", I ask.

The one by my left answers, "Relax, we go to the same school. We're on the football team, not that _you_ would know. We came to talk to you 'bout somethin'."

"Uh, okay."

"So, uh. Who you hangin' with here?", the one on my right asks.

"Er, Alfred. Why?"

"Well, _THAT'S _fine and dandy! But do ya wanna know what Alfred said he'd do after practice _earlier?_"

"Sure."

"'_Sure_ I'd go to the mall with the team! But I promised _Artie_ that I'd do something with him later, so maybe next time!'"

"And that's _my _fault, _how?_ I _don't_ want to be here as much as you _think_, but it was-", I start.

"What's the deal with you and our quarterback, huh?", one in front of me interrupts.

"Um,"

"I hope you're not plannin' on goin' to the party Friday, or we're gonna have _issues_. _Got_ that?"

"Er, yeah! I don't really 'do' parties, so count me out!", I hurriedly rush.

"Good." The fellow who took my headphones throws them back at my head and stalks off. The others silently follow after him, each of them glaring at me. The last one to leave even smacks me up against my head. _Well, aren't _they _nice. _Shortly after, Alfred comes back with a tray, smiling and plopping in front of me.

"'Ey, Artie! I'm back! Hey, what's wrong with ya?" He cocks his head like a confused puppy and looks me in the eye.

"Nothing.", I answer.

"Um, okay. Well, here's your order-"

"And I'm not all that hungry, either."

"Uh, okay. What the _hell_ happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing."

"I'm startin' to think that 'nothing' isn't the case here." He moves and sits in the chair next to mine. "What's wrong, Artie?"

"I told you. Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired, is all." Alfred looks at me from the corner of his eye and proceeds to eat. I continue to listen to music as I did earlier before I was disrupted. After a while of this, I actually start to feel tired and my eyes slowly droop. I rest my chin in my left hand and turn my head the opposite way. Then, I feel Alfred grab a hold onto my hand, that's resting freely on my upper thigh. He begins to swing his arm back and forth, with my arm still suspended. I try to let go, but he just keeps squeezing tighter every time I try.

"Alfred, you _idiot_. Let me go _right_ now."

"No, there's somethin' wrong with ya and I don't _wanna_."

I notice the football team out of the corner of my eye and start struggling from Alfred's grasp. "Gah, _Alfred!_ Let go, let go, _let go!_"

"What's buggin' you, Artie?", he innocently asks.

"Just p-put your tray up or something! _Please?!_", I plead for an excuse.

"Mm, alright. But I'm comin' back, so don't think you're off the hook!" He gets up and heads for the garbage can. I quickly wrap my headphones around my cell and frantically stuff it in the pocket of my hoodie. Just as I remove my hand from my pocket, it's occupied in the much larger American's grasp. I try to snatch it back, but he's not going to budge.

"Come _on_, Alfred. Grow _up!_ Let off!", I assert, still attempting to wrench my hand from Alfred's hold as we go down the corridor.

"But ya won't tell me what's bothering you. And I know you're _lying,_ Artie."

"Why the bloody hell would _you_ care?!"

"Because that's what people _do_ when they _care_ about you. _Duh_."

"Please, Alfred. It's making me uncomfortable."

He ignores me and strains his neck to see around the corner of the shop window just in front of us. Alfred grins evilly and glances back at me.

"Hey, whatever happens, just go with it.", he requests.

"Alfred, I'm sick of your games."

"Just _please?_"

"Pssh, yeah. What the _fuck _ever_-_" I'm interrupted by Alfred snuggling his head on my neck again and raising my hand to his lips.

"Aw, _Artie!_ Why you so _adorable?!_", he sweet talks as he starts kissing my neck, bringing me closer by pulling my arm towards him. I stretch my neck farther from Alfred and he laughs. He pulls my hand back up to his lips and starts kissing my forehand instead. He eyes the same group of girls from the department store from earlier.

"Wow, I've haven't been kissed _this_ much by a stranger since my prostitution days when I lived back in England.", I comment loud enough for those girls that are passing us to hear. Alfred glares back up at me and snorts in derision while I smirk in achievement.

"What is it? Were you unaware that I, too, can play your little _game?_", I huff.

He sighs, still holding my hand and pursing his lips. "Fine, meanie pants…"

"Where are we going and how long are we going to have to hold hands?", I burst out bluntly.

"Well," He peers at his watch and checks the time. "It's 6:56. Wanna go home now?"

"_Please_. I've had enough socializing for one day."

"'Kay! I wanna stop by my place and pick up a few things before we head for your crib.", he adds.

"What do you mean by, '_a few things_'?", I inquire, eyebrows raised.

"Pj's and shit! What d'ya _think?_"

"So when did you decide you were going to crash at _my_ place when you have a _perfectly _good home yourself?"

"Since I found out my dad's gonna stay until Friday."

"And what's wrong with your _father?_"

"Nothin', it's just. He kinda knows about my 'visitors' and all, and I _really_ don't need him askin' about it."

"And what will sleeping at _my_ house solve?"

"Nothing, but it buys me time to come up with somethin' convincing."

I roll my eyes and sigh. We continue walking and I think Alfred is saying something, but I tune out everything and space out. Before I know it, we're already in the parking lot and by Alfred's car.

"Aw, do ya not wanna _let go_, Artie?", he mentions, swaying my hand and closing in on my face.

"_No_, I was just drifting off into space.", I snatch my hand back and rub it off, offending Alfred.

"Uh! Did you not like my _kisses?!_"

"You've got that damn right."

We race out of the parking lot and onto the roadway. I almost fall asleep in Alfred's car, until he pulls into his driveway.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?", he tells me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget anything, because I'm not sharing _my_ shit with _you_.", I shoo.

He rolls out of the car and shuts the door closed, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I cross my arms and kick my leg up on the glove box, letting my eyes droop. Then, I jolt upright when I hear voices coming from Alfred's house.

"OH, SO YOU'RE GOIN' TO _HER_ PLACE THIS TIME? HAHA, GO GET 'ER!", an older voice rings out.

"DAD!" Yeah, _that's_ Alfred. "I _TOLD_ YOU! I'M GOIN' TO A _GUY'S _HOUSE FOR A _SLEEPOVER!_ KNOCK IT THE _HELL_ OFF!"

"A _GUY'S_ HOUSE?! YOU GOT SOMETHIN' YOU WANNA TELL ME, ALFRED?!"

"DAD, _DROP IT!_"

"WELL, NO SON OF _MINE'S _GONNA BE NO HOMO!"

"_GAH, _I'M _LEAVING!_" I hear a door slam and Alfred's footsteps echo until he swings the car door open.

"I _told_ you going to my house _isn't _going to help you, Alfred.", I say sarcastically. Alfred pouts and starts the ignition.

"Yeah, well. You don't know my _dad_, then."

"And you don't know _my_ dad, but you don't see me running my mouth off about _him_." We speed out of the driveway and onto the street. I gaze out of the window, trying not to get carsick and Alfred speaks up.

"My dad kinda interferes with my personal life a lot, since I don't tell him _everything_. But it's perfectly _normal_ a teenage boy to hide things from his parents, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at Alfred and bark, "Does it look like I know the first thing about anything '_normal_'?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", he agrees, focusing on the road.

"Pfft. Jackass."

"Prissass."

I see the familiar shrubbery guarding the rustic metal picket fence of my apartment complex. Alfred stops in front of the building and glances over at me.

"Get out here, I'll find a parking space and meet up with ya, 'kay? Just don't lock me out!"

"Mhm, _maybe_." I grab my bookbag and check for my cell in my pocket. I then stumble to my feet out of the low level sports cars and watch it speed away. I open the front door and see Mrs. Lizzy at the front desk as usual. She takes notice in my presence and greets me.

"Hey, Arthur! So, were you on a _date_ with _handsome_ I met this morning?"

"Ha, _no_."

"Oh c'mon, Arthur! You gotta take chances with love! You know, the first thing I said to my husband was a compliment on his piano playing. Ten years later, I find myself getting _serenaded_ by _my_ Roddy!"

"Well the first thing I said to Alfred was, 'Bloody hell. Who _are_ you?'"

Mrs. Lizzy scowls and lowers her head. "Well, I guess you could make it up _somehow_. There's _always_ a chance for you, Arthur. I have a _really_ good feeling about Alfred."

"Well, of course _you_ do. Aren't you the queen of yaoi?"

She squirms in her seat and covers her blush. "OHMYGOSH _YES!_"

"ARTIE! Ya WAITED for me!", I hear a different voice come into play. I don't even want to turn around, since I'm already in his hold. Alfred wraps his arms around my ribcage and rests his head on my shoulder.

"EEEEEEEE!", Mrs. Lizzy squeals, still patting her cheeks repeatedly. "_CUUUUTE!_"

Alfred looks at her and his eyes light up. He gets in front of me and grabs both my hands, interlocking them and pushes them against our chests.

He purrs, "Let's go up to _bed, Arthur._"

"Uh, like _that's_ going to-", I start.

"_Ugh, ARTHUR!_ DO IT, DO IT, _DO IT!_", Mrs. Lizzy fangirls, fanning herself with her flailing hands.

I look back at Alfred and see that spark in his eyes that says: Go with it. I agree, "Why _not?_"

Now it looks like Mrs. Lizzy's having a fucking meltdown in the middle of the lobby. I would ask is she's okay, but she seems calmer today than she usually is. Besides, Alfred's completely facing me now, groping my upper and lower back, pulling me further into his chest. His eyes lower and I can actually _see_ the lust in them. I cut my eyes and bite my lip and Alfred chuckles as our foreheads touch. I look out the corner of my eye and see Mrs. Lizzy's completely _losing_ it. I refocus on Alfred's lips and I grab on the outside flaps of his jacket, lifting my head to reach his face. He chuckles and nuzzles my nose with his own, letting his warm breath hang on my skin. I laugh softly, letting the top of my head rest on Alfred's chest and I feel his mild lips play with the longer pieces of my hair on my head.

"OHMYGOD SO FRICKIN' ADORABLE! JUST, GO UPSTAIRS! I WON'T BOTHER YOU TWO, _PROMISE!_ Just, tell me about it in the morning, 'kay?!", she requests.

"We could do that. How 'bout it, _angel?_" Alfred looks back at me and I agree. He then proceeds to carry me bridal style and glances at me for a second. My eyes dart around the room and back at Alfred. _What the _fuck _is he doing?_ He boops my nose with his and starts up the stairwell.

"Wait, Alfred. What are you _doing?_", I ask. He then purses his lips and hushes me.

"Gimme your key."

I angrily snatch my house key from my jean pocket and he retrieves it with his mouth.

"Ew, _wretched_ arse.", I call. Alfred struggles to get the key with the hand supporting my back. He unlocks the door and turns into the living room, slamming the door with his heel. He throws me on the couch and I clench my eyes closed and grab the back of my head. I open my eyes and he lands on top of me. _He's on top of me_.

"WHAT THE _HELL_, ALFRED?!", I yell, arms spread grabbing the couch cushions. "You _DO_ know I was JOKING, _RIGHT?!_"

He turns his head and snorts, knitting his eyebrows.

"YOU WERE _SERIOUS?!_", I scream, backing up further up the arm of the sofa.

"_NO!_", he responds.

"THEN WHAT THE _HELL,_ ALFRED_?!_"

"I DON'T _KNOW!_" His face gets hot and he comes closer to mine. "DID _YOU_ EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!"

_Did_ I? I get even closer and accuse him.

"Get the FUCK out of my face, manwhore!"

He bites his lip and returns the favor. "_Excuse_ me? _I'm_ not the one who was all like, "_Oh, Alfred. Right_ there. I _never_ want this to end. _Never_ let me go.'"

"I was NOT! YOU were the one acting like a FUCKING PERV!"

"Oh, of course YOU'D know!"

"_Hell,_ YEAH! Because I have a friend like YOU!" I ram my knee into his stomach and I wince on impact. Football players have rock hard abs, I suppose.

"Are ya tryin' to pick a _fight_ with me?", he asks.

"_No_, I'm just expressing myself in a violent manner!" I push him over onto the floor and he jumps back to his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Arthur, I DON'T wanna fight ya."

I throw a fist towards his face, but he catches it mid air. He throws my arm out and down to the floor, dragging me with it. I wince when I hit the floor and I see Alfred on top of me. He pins me to the floor and lays his legs on mine.

"Alfred, you FAT ARSE! GET THE HELL OFF ME!", I scream.

"I AIN'T gonna fight ya, Artie! Now can ya STOP IT?!"

I soften my expression and look the other way. He loosens his grip on me and moves his legs off me. Works _every_ time. I seize the opportunity and punch Alfred in his nose. He backs up and falls to the floor. I quickly get to my feet and raise my fists. He gets back up, nose slightly bleeding and wearing an agitated frown.

"Arthur."

"_Alfred_."

"What the _HELL_ do ya think you're DOIN'?!"

"Oh, did I upset _pretty boy?_"

We start holding fighting stances and staggering in a circle. We get closer and I take the opportunity to strike Alfred in his shoulder. He sways back, but returns and I punch him in the mouth. _Ah, I _still _got it._ He holds his jaw for a moment, my fists still by my face. He comes towards me and takes a jab at me, but I dodge it. I come back around and roundhouse kick him in the neck, taking him to the floor. He grunts and I stamp my foot on his chin and upper chest. Alfred grabs my leg and twists it, making me wince and fall onto the floor. I land on my stomach and I feel him begin to bend my leg to my head. I pull my hands up to my chest and push myself off the floor, kicking Alfred in the neck again. I'm back on my feet with clenched fists raised and a deeper scowl planted on my face. Alfred pushes himself up and comes at me with full force. I return the favor and advance, but pull out and watch him ram into the kitchen island, shattering some teacups. I slump my shoulders when I see him pulling glass out of his arm and blood pouring from his arms.

"Oh _God._", I mutter, fists remaining raised.

Alfred looks at me and grumbles, "_What? _So you _care_ now? Is it 'cause I smashed your dinky little _cups?_"

"Oh shut the _hell_ _UP! _You're BLEEDING, JACKASS!"

"And how is it _YOU'RE_ suddenly giving a shit, PRISSASS?!"

I briskly pace over to him and grab his majorly injured arm. He snarls and tries to yank it back, but I scowl right back, glaring at him and taking control. He loosens his frown to a resting face as I run my fingers over his cut on his brawny forearm. I snatch his wrist and drag him to the bathroom and throw him on the toilet seat.

"Sit your arse down. Hold on." I reach into the medication cabinet above the sink and pull out Neosporin. I turn back around and see Alfred with fear struck in his eyes.

"What is it NOW, Alfred?", I ask. Instead of answering, he takes off, almost slipping in the hallway and _actually_ falling in the kitchen. I run and corner him by the sink.

"Alfred, what the _HELL?_"

"I don't want that SHIT! That stuff burns like HELL!"

"Well, you're _GOING_ to TAKE IT and you're _GOING_ to LIKE IT!" He shakes his head and keeps a hold of his arm. Alfred tries to take off again, but I catch him on his side and sit on him. I straddle him in between my legs and yank his arm from him.

"NO, NO, _NO_!", he pleads.

"YES, YES, _YES_, ALFRED!" I apply the medication on him and he cringes and whines like the crybaby he is. He tries to take his arm back, but I shoot him a stern look and he lets up. I reapply the medicine to his cut and he only winces this time. Awkward moment of silence, I think an apology is in order.

"Um, Alfred. Look, I'm sorry I fought you. It was childish and immature."

Alfred lays on his lower back and apologizes. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. That was WAY outta line."

I clean up the rest of his cuts and mumble, "And I'm also sorry about your cuts."

He smiles and I know he goes back to his old self when he jokes, "Heh, before ya know it, you'll be apologizing for _bitemarks!_"

"And what's _that_ supposed mean?" He gets up and sits properly.

"Aw, Artie. Like _you_ don't _know!_" I smile and continue tending to his marks.

"So, we cool, dude?", he asks. I shake my head and he begins to hug me, but I point out the medicine.

"Dammit.", he whispers, turning his head the other way. I look at my predicament and see I'm sitting in Alfred's lap, legs around his waist and bum seated in his crossed legs.

I begin to get up, but Alfred denies, "Hey, don't leave me!"

"Alfred, I don't _want_ to sit like this."

"Do I at least get _somethin'_ for gettin' _cut?_"

"Ugh, I don't care. But anything _besides_ this."

He forms a devilish smile and replies, "Alrighty, then."

"I don't even _want_ to know, Alfred.", I retort, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Later that evening, after showers and explaining Doctor Who to Alfred in the middle of the show, I start to feel tired and head for bed. Alfred's brushing his teeth and shoving his retainer in his mouth.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ the nerdy one, but _you're_ the one with that dorky retainer.", I retort.

"Ah, shut up, limey!"

We laugh and I begin to yawn, "I'm tired, Alfred. _I'm_ going to bed. _You_ can sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

I enter my bedroom and wince. I grasp my ribcage and rub my fingers over the long lasting cut. _It's been hurting me a lot lately._ I suck it up, but continue to hold my side. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed, wrapping the blanket around my neck and head. I turn away from the doorway and close my eyes, almost drifting off to sleep. Spontaneously, I hear loud footsteps and I roll over to check what it is. I feel the bed sink and arms wrap around me, a warm sense tingling my skin. I widen my eyes at Alfred, whose eyes are closed and without glasses.

"Alfred, I _told_ you to sleep in the _living room_. What the _hell_ are you doing here?!", I hush.

"Ya told me that I'd get somethin' as an apology for hurtin' me. And I'd like to _redeem_ that now." He buries his face in my chest and I go batshit crazy.

"Alfred, _do_ use your common sense! You _cannot_ sleep in the same bed with me!"

He moves his face up my body and pulls me into his pex. His chin rests on the top of my head and his hands grasp my back and head. His legs intertwine with mine and he sighs, as I can feel it travel through my hair. I loosen up and just accept it. My arms find themselves around his neck and I readjust my head further into his chest. I feel his heartbeat race and I release a sigh of exhaustion. I feel Alfred softly kiss the top of my head and pull me in even tighter. He smiles, as I sense the metal bar of his retainer against my scalp, and my eyes grow droopy.

**AN: Hory sheet, I'm finished. So that was that, and here's sixth chapter of 'Coming To Terms'! I'm having a shit ton of fun writing this and it's coming easier with every chapter I write. I actually put some of my own attributes in Arthur, since I feel I connect with England more than most of the other characters in the show. For example, his taste in music, his excessive bitchiness, his Tardis jacket *darts eyes nervously around the room*. I'm thinking about writing a chapter in Alfred's point of view, but I'm not sure if and when. So this week I watched a lot of yaoi and Doctor Who. I also saw that Free! abridged thing, '50% Off', and the AOT abridged version. Also, I listened to a lot of Eminem, Korn, Green Day, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, Metallica, Five Finger Death Punch, and so on. And for Christmas, I **_**totally**_ **got the lanyard and buttons, so FUCK YEAH! And I also got a FUCKING HOMESTUCK SHIRT HOLY SHIT. I'd also confide in you guys that I've been shitting regularly, since coffee makes me poop and I've been drinking enough to save the Africans from dehydration, but I'm not sure if we're that close yet. So ANYWAYS, I also want to tell you that I got an AMAZING dream last week. So it started off with THIS fanfic, but then It changed completely to PruCan and I woke up like, 'JESUS HAS BLESSED THEE WITH INSPIRATION. THIS SHALL NOT BE OVERLOOKED.' So I'm working on drafts with that and coming up with a half decent story line. I also got another idea for another UsUk fanfic, but I haven't really been working on it. So all in all, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible \(T^T)/**


	7. Chapter 7

I smell that same scent on my pillow and I flutter my eyes open. I prop up my upper body with my left arm and look around the room. Empty. I rub my eyes and look down on my bed. Nothing, again. I lean over and grab my cell off the nightstand and turn it on. I check the date and see that it's Friday. _Oh shit._ I yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

I plop back onto the bed and let the covers fall back onto my head. I lay for a moment and mutter, "_Shit._"

I inhale more of his lingering scent and sigh. Wait a _fucking_ minute. I bolt upright again and jump out of bed. I dart into the living room and peer my head in. Nothing. I turn towards the kitchen and see that it's also empty.

"Oh, _right._", I mumble. Alfred had spent the night Tuesday _and_ Wednesday night. And that bastard slept in _my_ bed with me both times. But he didn't stay last night. I recall last night Alfred had brought me back here and even stayed at my apartment for a while.

"_I can't stay the night, like the last couple times. My dad said he needed to talk to Mattie, mom, and me tonight. A family meeting, I guess. I'll tell ya about it in the morning, so don't miss me _too _much, 'kay?_", I remember Alfred tell me.

"Ah, I wonder what his 'family meeting' was about.", I wonder out loud.

I sit and knit my eyebrows, as I stare off into the space and ponder, "I wonder what a 'family meeting' is like."

I blow it off and hear my phone buzz. I re enter my bedroom and grab it off my bed where I threw it earlier. I pull up my messages and check my inbox. And it's _you know who._

_Hey, Artie. I'm gonna pick u up 7:20 maybe. If I'm not there by then, just start walking. -Al_

I raise my eyebrows and text him back.

**What the hell happened? You don't seem as happy.**

Almost immediately, he responds.

_Nah, it's not that. I'm just talking about shit with dad. Don't worry about it._

**Okay. I'll see you when I see you, then.**

I advance to my closet and pull out a Marilyn Manson t-shirt and another old pair of black jeans. I pull them on as I slip on my PF Flyers and I look over at the mirror. I check myself out and confirm that I am, indeed, a freak on a leash. Black pants, black shoes, and an anti-christ superstar t-shirt. Maybe I'll mix up the color coordination by wearing my Tardis jacket. It _is_ clean, _right?_ I dig through my dirty clothes pile, and I don't see it. I walk to the supply closet that's out in the hallway and I rummage through here. Dish soap, laundry detergent, coats on the rack. _Oh_. I file through these coats and I can't find it yet. _Winter jacket, even older winter jacket, Alfred's jacket, Tardis jacket. _I strip the Tardis jacket off the hanger and put it on, beginning to close the door. I pause and throw the door open instead. Hold on.

"GAH, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HIS _JACKET_ DOING HERE?!" I grab it out of the closet and go over it. Nothing seems the be altered or missing, but _why_ is it here?

"_Hey, I'm startin' to get sweaty. I'm gonna put my jacket in this closet over here._"

"_Sure, just don't let your jackassery get caught in the doorframe._"

"_Pssh. Prissass._"

I hold my forehead in my palm as I recall last night. "Oh, shit."

I go back to my room and get my school bag and cell phone. The screen lights up and I look over at it in curiosity. I pick it up and notice a new notification.

_Hey, Artie. Can u come and get me?_

**Bloody hell. Does it look like I can drive?**

_Just walk or something. Plz?_

**Aren't **_**you**_ **the one with the car?**

_I'll explain as soon as u get here. _

**Whatever. And you left your coat here last night, dumbass.**

_Whatever, bring that 2. _

I grit my teeth and collect my shit and Alfred's as I head for the harsh elements known as the outdoors. I check the time and see it's 6:25. _6:25 AM. _I stop in my tracks in the stairwell and stare at my phone screen.

"Then why the HELL does he need ME to pick him up?! It's too early in the goddamn morning for this!", yell in a hushed tone. I pace briskly down the steps and find myself in the main lobby.

"It's so early, even _Mrs. Lizzy_ isn't awake yet. _Usually that woman is up til the crack of dawn, probably writing fanfiction about me and Mr. Body Beautiful…_", I mumble under my breath as I huff out the front door.

I aggressively make my way down the street lamp lit sidewalk and scowl at the unrisen sun.

"Hey, _wait_ a second." I pull out my phone and text Alfred, rethinking why I'm even doing this.

**When I get to your house, where the fuck am I even supposed to find you?**

I wait a bit and continue walking. Then, I feel my phone vibrate in my coat pocket.

_You'll know when u get here. _

Fuck you, Alfred F. Jones. I proceed down the streets and finally arrive at this bastard's house.

**Okay, I'm here. Now what the fuck do you want?**

_Hold on a sec_

**If you make me wait another goddamn second, I'll scream at the top of my bloody lungs for you to cart your ass out here.**

_Holy shit, plz don't. My dad will skin my ass raw. And shouldn' doc if u have bloody lungs?_

**Just get your sorry ass out here.**

I look up from my phone and see someone in the window of Alfred's house. As if I didn't already _know_ who it was, Alfred throws open the window and waves at me. It's so dark outside, the only way I can see him is by his bright white t-shirt. Then, I watch him climb out the motherfucking window and start tiptoeing on the roof.

I panic and warn Alfred, "Alfred, what the _hell_ are you _doing?! _You're going to fall off and snap your neck, you dipshit!"

He raises his finger to his lips and hushes, "Shh, bro! I don't want my dad comin' out here and bustin' me a new one!"

"Well, _excuse me._"

"Hey, hold this!"

"What is it _now,_ Al- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I fall on my ass when Alfred's bookbag is thrown in my face, textbooks and all. I maintain a grip on my cellphone, but I throw Alfred's jacket to the side.

"Sorry, Artie!", He half assedly apologizes.

I throw the bag off my face and snarl, "You're damn right."

"Okay, here I go!", he announces. I gape my mouth open and stumble to my feet as I see Alfred jump from the roof and into the little garden. I rush to the bushes to help him and feel the impact of his fall _for_ him. I groan as Alfred gets up and shakes my shoulder.

"'Ay, dude! I jump from the roof _all_ the time. Ya didn't need to take the fall for me."

I lift my head in agitation and snarl. "Well. that would've been really helpful _earlier_, thank you."

I plop my head back down as Alfred laughs like a moron. I realize how loud his laugh really is and I ask, "Aren't you supposed to pipe down so that your dad won't find out you're leaving?"

He widens his eyes and replies, "Ooh, _shit!_ Totally forgot!"

I roll my eyes and then Alfred drops his enormous weight on me.

"Alfred, what the hell are you-" He raises a finger to my lips and hushes.

"I hear my dad in the kitchen. Just shhh for a sec." He continues to lay on top of me and I can feel his breath on my neck. His chest is laying on top of mine as the rest of him is in a push up position.

After a couple of minutes, I pat Alfred on the head and and ask, "Is the coast clear?"

He gets up and peers through the window. He grins and turns _back_ onto me. "Yeah! And sorry 'bout your jacket."

I push him off and inspect my hoodie. "W-what the _hell_ do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, it's just that you had to lay in the dirt. Sorry about that."

I lurch at Alfred and knock him down onto the ground and rage, "What the hell do you take me for, JACKASS?!"

"Haha, PRISSASS!"

"LOUD MOUTH!"

"LIMEY!"

I cut my eyes and bite my lip as I turn my head the other way from him. "You're a right cock-up, Alfred."

He raises his eyebrows and asks worriedly, "I-I'm a _what?!_"

"You have _no_ idea what that is, _do_ you?"

"Um, no. S-so _what_ does it mean?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you." I pick myself up and offer my hand to him.

"It's something disgusting, isn't it?", he asks, still grasping my hand.

"No, it's just another way to call you a screw up, Alfred." His mouth forms an 'oh' and he takes me over to the middle of the lawn to fetch his school things and his jacket I profusely tossed there earlier. I look over at my hand in Alfred's and snatch it back.

"Aw, you're no fun, _sweetie_.", he jokes.

"I know, _love._", I throw right back at him. He slings his childish superhero bookbag on his back while solemnly frowning at his phone screen.

"What's wrong, Alfred? And, yeah. What was with the whole, 'family meeting' thing?", I inquire.

His eyes shoot open and he defends, "Ah, it's nothin'! Ya don't need to worry 'bout it!"

"But I remember a certain _somebody_ say he'd tell me about it _afterwards_. So, spill it.", I threaten.

We start walking on the sidewalk and Alfred confides in me, "Well, it was just about family business and stuff. But there _may_ have been a little conversation or two about _you_."

"Bloody hell, why _me?!_"

"Um, it was between my dad and me. He was just concerned about a few things with me and you."

"Um, what _kinds_ of things?!"

"That maybe you were kinda my _boyfriend_ because of a few _reasons_."

"_Reasons?_"

"Um, well. I kinda _kept_ those pics I took of us on my phone from football practice and at the mall Tuesday, and my _dad_ found my phone. And I spent the night with ya a couple of times. _And_ I also left my jacket at your place last night, which I never leave without."

"Oh. Wait, what did you _tell_ him?!"

"Um, I left that blank, actually. Then, I got yelled at."

I turn to him and project my voice. "I am _not_ your boyfriend, why the _hell_ would you tell your dad something like that?!"

"Woah, chill out! And I'll tell you at the party, 'kay?"

I stop as he continues walking and yell at him from behind. "What the hell do you mean 'tell you at the party'? What if I didn't _want_ to go? Ever think about _that_, loud mouth?! And what makes you think that I'd go with _you?_"

"'Cause. You said that you've never played a game of Truth or Dare before. Now's your chance!"

"Don't bullshit with me, Alfred. There's more to it than _that!_"

"Ha, whatever. You'll find out at the party."

"'You'll find out at the party, you'll find out at the party.' WHAT THE HELL WILL I FIND OUT?!"

"Hey now! Looks like _someone's_ excited for the party!"

"_Fuck_ you, Alfred!"

Alfred laughs the entire walk and we circle the couple of blocks back to his house.

He leads me to the middle of his lawn and begins, "Hey, stay here for a sec."

He runs up to his front windows and peers through them like some lunatic and rushes back.

"Quick! Let's get outta here!" He grabs my arm and yanks we with him to his car. He throws himself in the driver's seat as I stumble into the passenger side. He starts the car and revs the engine.

"Hey, dumbass. If you don't want your dad to find out what you're doing, may I suggest that you quiet the _fuck_ down?", I sarcastically recommend.

He violently rolls out of the driveway and laughs maniacally. "Well, can he get me _now?_"

"I'm going to get sick, Alfred.", I comment, feeling queasy. "Can't you slow down?"

"'Ey! My driving isn't _that_ bad! What's _your_ deal-" He stops rambling for a moment and looks over at me.

"Wow! I didn't know you could turn _green!_ Hold up." He parallel parks by a sidewalk and slams on the brakes. I cover my mouth, hoping to prevent projectile vomiting and wince, making an awkward moaning noise.

"Hey, that won't be the _last_ time I hear you moan, know what I'm sayin'?", Alfred remarks. I cringe my face and punch him in the arm.

"_Fuck!_ How can a midget like _you_ pack a punch _that_ hard?"

"_Midget?!_"

"Yeah. How _can_ ya?" Alfred rubs the spot of impact and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just say that in my _predicament_, you either learned to fight, or you wound up dead."

"Jeez. Harsh. What the hell kinda life did you live back in England?"

"I'd prefer if you'd leave that alone, Alfred."

His eyes light up and he asks, "Oh, so you _were_ a prostitute! Guess _that's_ why you're so _kinky_."

"Hell, _no!_ I am not, and never _was_, a _prostitute!_"

"How can I know for sure?"

"Perhaps the fact that I'm a _virgin_ isn't enough for you."

"Nah, not good enough! For all I know, you could've given random strangers orgies or somethin'."

"That's fucking DISGUSTING, Alfred!"

"Hey, that's based on what _I_ know!"

"_Moron._"

Alfred giggles and pulls back onto the road. We sit in silence for a bit, until he breaks it.

"But, seriously. What _was_ your life like before I met you?", he inquires. I glare back at him and furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't think I'd share that with the likes of _you_.", I retort, crossing my arms.

"_Really?_"

"Hmm. There is _one_ way I suppose I could tell you."

"WHAT?!"

"Tell me what you plan to tell me at the party."

"Mm. Kinda can't. I can _sorta_ tell ya, though."

"Despite that making absolutely no sense, what is it?"

"I'm gonna tell ya why I decided to introduce myself to ya in the first place."

I raise an eyebrow and glance at him from the side. "Oh, really?"

"Really.", he confirms. "Now tell me somethin' about your life."

I sigh and pick through my brain and try to come up with something acceptable. Nope, nothing. Better lay it on him slowly.

"Let's just say the reason why I left England and why I'm the way I am are linked."

"What?! I thought it'd be, like, somethin' GROUND BREAKING!"

"But it is."

"No it isn't, Artie."

"It is when you figure out the missing variable."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you expect?"

"Gah, whatever. Didn't you say that you have siblings?"

"Oh, sure."

"And they are…?"

"I have three older brothers named Allistor, Dylan, and Seamus."

"Cool, what are _they_ like?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"What?"

"You know as much as I do."

"Oh, did they live away from you when you were growin' up, like me and Mattie?"

"No, I grew up with them, for the most part."

"What happened to them, then?"

"Let's see. Allistor adopted a cocky attitude and got the shit beaten out of him by my father for his big mouth. He ran away from home when he was sixteen and when I was eleven."

Alfred looks over at me and sighs, "That's, kinda _sad_. What happened to Dylan and Seamus?"

I glance at him and loosen my demeanor. I honestly didn't think he'd listen the Allistor's story.

"Um, sure. Dylan got into a drunken bar fight and died when he was nineteen and when I was about fourteen. Seamus was so distraught over his favourite brother's death that when I got home from school one day when I was fifteen, he wasn't there. I went to his room, but all of his things were moved out and to this _day_, we _still_ don't know where he is."

"H-holy fuck, dude.", Alfred mutters.

"What? They weren't a big part of my life, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Dude, I grew up with my dad, and _believe_ _me_. Not seeing Mattie _or_ mom took a toll on me."

"I grew up with my father, too. But _I_ turned out perfectly fine."

Alfred focuses his eyes on the road and clicks his tongue, shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, is there a _problem_, Alfred?"

"I wouldn't use 'perfectly fine', but that's just _me_."

"Oh? And what's _that_ supposed to mean? That you're a _divine being _or something?" I lean closer to him, resting my weight on my left arm.

"Hey, _you_ said it, not me!"

I cut my eyes and grumble, "Shut the fuck up."

He stops the car and I look out the window to see that we're in the school parking lot. I turn back to Alfred and he's wearing a smug expression, leaning in towards me and eyes half closed.

"_Make me?_", he asks.

"Go _fuck yourself?_", I throw back at him. He grumbles and lowers his smug to an agitated frown, our faces just inches from each other.

"You're no fun, Artie.", he complains, crossing his arms. I grab my belongings and glare at Alfred from the side.

"You call it 'no fun', I call it-what the hell?!" Alfred comes at me from across the car and pull my head towards him. I feel his warm lips peck the top of my head, giving me goosebumps. He pulls out and smiles. I glare at him and Alfred grabs his shit and takes off.

I lift half of my body out of the car and yell, "Alfred, you DIMWIT! You left the car unlocked!"

He continues running and I sigh, shifting to the driver's seat. I press random shit, but all that happens is the windows roll down and the windshield wipers go.

"Um, is it _this_ one?" I hesitantly press the red button on the door and I hear a clicking noise. I blink a couple of times and open the car door, letting myself out. I ensure that the door _is_ closed by slamming it and trying to pry it back. _Good, it's locked. _I look towards the football field off to the left of the school. I see Alfred trying to get my attention, waving his arms and doing cartwheels and shit. As I growl and start for the field, Alfred moves his arms and motioning me to get a move on it. I continue stomping my way there and he drops his junk onto the grass. I slow down to see what the fuck he's doing, and I stop in my tracks when I see Alfred speeding towards me with open arms.

"Oh, _shit!_", I mutter to myself as I turn my heel the other direction back to the parking lot.

"C'mon, slowpoke!", Alfred screeches, ganging up on me. He comes up and envelops me in his brawny arms and sways me side to side.

"ALFRED, YOU DUMBASS!", I yell.

He laughs and nuzzles my neck and mutters, "You were too _slow_. Now c'mon!"

He grabs a hold of my arm and drags me back to the football stadium. I trip a few times and almost fall flat on my face plenty of times. We arrive back to Alfred's things and we pause to catch our breath.

"Wh-what the fuck was that?", I demand, grabbing my right side and cringing my face.

"You were just being a slow ass bitch.", he responds. I gasp and throw a fist towards his face. He dodges it and laughs like the idiot he is.

"Haha, that was _cute_, Artie!" Alfred grabs my wrist and falls to the ground, taking me with him. I gasp and hit hard on his chest. He grunts and laughs it off, and starts grabbing my waist. I flip out and beat him on the chest repeatedly, but he just cackles like the stupid American he is.

"Artie, _sweetheart!_ There isn't anyone _here!_" Alfred looks me in the eye and brushes my hair past my ear. I blush and widen my eyes and he snickers. I feel his hands move up my back and we roll. I fall on the grass as Alfred straddles me in between his arms and legs.

"Aw, you so _cute!_ Why are you so _adorable,_ Artie?!" He lowers himself down and bops my nose with his own. When he removes his face, I sit up and sock him in the nose. He falls back and I wonder if I _actually_ hurt him. I position myself above his head as he's holding his face in his hands.

"Alfred…?", I ask. I move my hand over his own and tug lightly. Alfred moves his hands and jumps up and hugs me. I feel only a mildly softened impact of the relentless Earth as Alfred drags me down with him. Except I don't feel the grass intertwine with my hair fibers. Instead, I sense a large arm sprawled out across towards me with my head resting upon it. I see Alfred smiling and laughing, lowering his eyes lovingly at me.

"The fuck are _you_ looking at?", I ask sarcastically. Alfred moves the arm that my head's resting on and pulls it towards his body. He puts me in a playful choke hold and rapidly starts kissing the top of my head. I try to push him away, but he's too strong. _Way_ too strong.

"LET ME GO!", I wail for my release, pushing and kicking him.

"Haha. NOPE!" He continues pecking my head and maintaining his hold on me. I pull on his arms and he laughs even louder.

"Alfred!", I yell.

"Arthur!", He imitates. Alfred sits up and straddles me in between his elbows, his hands firmly planted on my shoulder.

"I call RAPE!", I shout jokingly. Alfred's expression eases up and I take the opportunity to ram my knee into his balls. He collapses onto me completely and isn't moving.

"Alfred, get OFF of me!", I demand. He looks at me and shakes his head, wincing still.

"NOPE!" Alfred regains his hold on me.

"RAPE!", I shout again.

"NO, IT ISN'T!", he counters.

"YES IT IS!" I struggle to break free and start giggling.

"Okay, is THIS rape?!" He lowers down and begins tickling my sides. I clench my eyelids closed and laugh, cringing up in a ball with my knees raised to my ribcage.

"Y-YES IT IS!", I joke. I crack open an eye at him and I see Alfred smiling, teeth bared. I close them again when he starts tickling up my back. I chuckle and kick my legs, trying to strike Alfred.

"G-GORDON BENNETT, ALFRED! KNOCK IF OFF!", I laugh.

"WHO'S GORDON BENNETT, ARTHUR?! ARE YOU _CHEATING_ ON ME?!", Alfred kids.

"JESUS CHRIST! STOP IT, _STOP IT!_"

He stops and my laughing drones out. I open my eyes again and see I'm in between Alfred's arms and legs.

"Do you want to move your _arse_, Alfred?", I ask sarcastically, hoping he'll get his fat behind off me.

He lowers downs until our noses touch. "No."

I scowl and cringe my face, "What the _hell_ do you mean, '_No_'?"

"Don't _wanna_."

"Not good enough reasoning."

"Aw, aren't I good enough for ya, _darlin'?_" He comes down on me and starts jokingly kissing my neck and push him off.

"Ew, get the fuck out of here!"

"Aw, don't act like ya don't _like_ it."

"It's not _acting_, fool."

He comes back on me and extols, "Can't ya _pretend?_"

"Not one bit.", I jeer, grabbing his forearm.

"But aren't you _already_, _love?_" Alfred leans his face closer to mine and lets his breath cling to my skin.

"Nope.", I declare.

"What d'ya mean?", he inquires.

"You're such a _loser_, Alfred."

"_Ah!_ That's cruel!"

"Cruel gets the point across." I pat his arm and demand, "Now get off."

Alfred sits and ponders for a moment, but finally gives up. "Gah! Whatever."

I rise, but also grab Alfred's things and he follows. "Bro, gimme my shit."

I see another opportunity to screw with him and seize it. "Dunno, Alfred."

"_Dunno?_ What do ya mean you _don't know?_", he babbles.

I raise my eyebrows and purse my lips, letting the bag dangle freely from my index finger and hips posed.

"How bad do you want it?", I ask in an eerie tone.

"Oh, _shit_. You _are_ a prostitute. Look, I don't got nothin' on me right now-", he begins.

I knit my eyebrows and rant, "What exactly are you imploring? And it's, 'I don't have anything on me right now.'"

"Wow, you _completely_ missed the point there."

"What point?"

Alfred comes up and holds me in his arms. "So, you're _free_ then?"

I cut my eyes at him and raise my hands up his chest after dropping his bag. I lean in closer and mock, "Sure. _Anything_ for Mr. America."

"Wow. You must be _naturally_ kinky."

I chuckle and let my head fall onto his chest. I feel Alfred's hand comb through my hair and I shoot back upright. He just gives me that cheesy American smile and pats my upper back.

Alfred pulls me into a hug and moves his hands all over my back, feeling every detail. I feel him take in a deep breath and exhale on my neck. "You smell _so_ nice…"

"What in the _world?_", I ask, arms still by my side.

He takes in a deep and lasting breath and replies, "Mm. I bet I could go all night with _you_."

"Now where the fuck did _that_ come from?"

"'Cause you smell so _nice_."

"So the only thing to compel you to screw me _that_ long is my _scent?_"

He takes in another deep breath and buries his face in my neck. "Dunno. Maybe if you're as kinky as you say you are. I might get into that shit."

"That's grotty, Alfred. Can't you say or do _anything_ that isn't _perverted?_"

"Hold on." Alfred comes up to my forehead and lightly plants a kiss. "Was _that_ pervy?"

I blush, but quickly devise a plan. I dangle my head and look at my feet, distracting Alfred. He chuckles and puts his head on top mine. _Good_. I smirk and raise my knee to his gut and strike. He releases a disgruntled moan and lets me go to hold his stomach. Alfred stumbles over his own two feet and plummets to the hard field. I approach him and levitate my foot over his chest. He stares at it and bellows.

"Aw, Artie! Ya wouldn't do _that!_" His grin falls to a nervous frown. "_Would_ you?"

"I dunno, Alfred, _darling_. Does a bear _shit_ in the woods?", I sarcastically comment.

"Um, I guess- JESUS _Christ_, Artie!" I stamp my foot on his pex and turn my leg, smiling evilly. I lower my upper body to reach his face, extending the creepy atmosphere.

"What is it? Has Mr. America been defeated by a puny insignificant such as _myself?_"

"C'mon, you're not an insignificant, Artie! More like, Homecoming King or somethin'..." I scowl and raise my eyebrows at his comment.

"Tch, _dipshit_." I return my foot to the ground and turn on my heels, my back facing Alfred. Alfred gets up and dusts off his jeans.

"_Tch, _I'm _better and smarter _than _anyone. Especially _that _Alfred _guy_._", Alfred imitates crappily in my accent. I cross my arms as he comes up from behind and crosses his arms across my chest.

"Yeah, well.", I start. I raise an eyebrow and smile, teeth bared.

"I'm an _American_, so you _dudes_ have to shove out of my _fucking_ way.", I impersonate in an annoying American accent.

Alfred pokes his head from behind my shoulder and it looks like his jaw's going to hit the floor. "I didn't _know_ that ya could say anything other than in your weird ass accent."

"No shit."

"If I'm not mistaking, that's kinda a _turn on _for me."

I whip around, unfolding my arms and yell, "I BEG YOUR _PARDON?!_"

He pulls back and buries his face between my shoulder blades, laughing like the complete moron he is. I cringe and rotate my shoulders to shake Alfred off, but he only tightens his death grip on me.

"ALFRED, you're acting like I haven't got another day to live! Quit TOUCHING me!", I call.

He rips his face from me and jerks me around, brawny hands guarding my shoulder. "I wouldn't do _just_ that if ya had only one day to live left."

I raise my eyebrows and sweet talk, "Oh? What _else_ would there be?"

"Aw, _don't_ act like you don't have a clue, _sweetheart_.", He coos lovingly as he loosens his grip on my shoulders in exchange for a fingering favor on my upper arms. I take notice and decide to screw with him a little longer. I look at my shoulder from the corner of my eye and lower my eyes.

"Is that a _hint?_" I dart my eyes back to him and I let a smirk slowly crawl on my face.

"Maybe. But _definitely_ not your shoulders.", he plays along. This bastard's impossible.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. _Way_ off."

I raise my hand to Alfred's wrist and cling to it. "Well, I dunno. You could be talking about _anything_ for all _I_ know."

"Haven't you any ideas, darling?" I blush and scowl to cover it up. Am I _turned on_ by his _proper_ _grammar?_ I shake my head and clutch his other wrist, my body being supported on an angle and anchored by Alfred.

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Here's a sneak peek for ya, then." Alfred grabs my wrists and leans in closer to my face. Then, I feel him kissing my nose repeatedly. He starts laughing and I can't help but giggle. I open my eyes and see his cringed face full of glee. I back up and he pulls away, chuckling with his eyes halfway closed. I stare at him in anger and his expression shifts.

"Can't do the _time_, don't do the _crime!_", is all he replies, with his eyes closed and hands still clenched on my fists. We sit awkwardly for a second until my muscles give out and I fall on my arse, Alfred _still_ having a hold of my wrists.

Alfred suddenly kisses my forehead and lets me down on the ground and proceeds to take off. I get up to see what he's doing. After dusting off my hoodie and fixing my shirt, I look for Alfred, whose quickly grabbing his backpack we left a few short yards away. Then, I see him wave his arms up and down and doing cartwheels.

He then starts running around like a chicken with its head cut off, screaming, "I GOT A KISS FROM THE PISSY ENGLISHMAN! EVERYONE CONGRATULATE ME!"

I start running towards him and screech back, "ALFRED, YOU TWIT! YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"MAKE ME, BABE!"

"I WILL DO _NO_ SUCH THING! AND DON'T FUCKING _CALL_ ME THAT!"

"WHAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT, ARTIE?"

"ALFRED, I WILL SKIN YOU _ALIVE_ AND SELL YOUR _PELT_ TO HIGHEST BIDDER!"

"THAT'D BE _AFTER_ WE WOULD HAVE SEX, RIGHT?!"

"YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

He stops suddenly and so do I, nowhere _near_ to catching up to him. I try to catch my breath, but my legs fail me and I collapse onto the, thankfully, dry grass like the lazy ass I am. I feel that same intense pain pierce through me and I cringe my whole body, covering my ribcage with my clenched hand. My head automatically throws itself down until it almost touches the grass. I bare my teeth and fight through the pain, but I look up and see blotches obscuring my vision. I blink a few times to clarify my sight, but it doesn't help. I suddenly feel a pair of hands shaking my shoulders. I widen my eyes and see Alfred's frightened expression, his eyes opened behind his crystal frameless glasses.

"Dude! What happened?!", he shouts.

I retract my arm from my side and use it to push Alfred off me. "Nothing, dipshit!"

"Oh, alright. Well, it's almost _time_.", he adds mysteriously. Alfred leans in closer and smiles, eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" I lean in, as well, and jeer at him. "Almost time for _what?_"

Alfred hunches down on his knees and moves his head on my shoulder. I sense his warm breath linger on the back of my neck as my face rests on his shoulder. He grazes past my ear and whispers, "It's almost time for _class_, Artie."

I push Alfred off and he falls, rolling. I throw my fist at him and scream, "What the HELL was THAT?!"

"Time for school, BITCH!", he yells, laughing hysterically.

I grit my teeth to a frown and hurl myself onto him. I straddle Alfred in between my legs and I seat my arse on his waist. I bite my lip and hold a fist to his face, the other hand holding him up to my face by his shirt.

"Chill out, bro! We can talk somethin' out, right?", Alfred attempts to bargain with me.

"Maybe. If you weren't such a JACKASS!"

"C'mon, BABE! What's THAT for?!"

"Oh, SHUT IT, FUCKFACE!"

"Mm, where's this behavior _coming_ from? Is is because I _led_ you _on?_"

I widen my eyes and raise my eyebrows, teeth bared. "What the fuck's THAT supposed to mean, SMART ASS?!"

Alfred chuckles through his closed mouth and grabs ahold of my back. I try to toss him off, but he's using his strength now. He pushes me down to the ground and pins me down firmly by my wrists. Alfred contains me in between his legs and he lowers his face until our noses touch.

"'Ay, pretty baby. Ya don't need to be like this. I believe they refer to _your_ type as 'uke', but you aren't _succumbing_."

I sarcastically smirk and question, "Well, what do you plan to do, then? I'm not like the rest, as you've already figured out."

He hunches his back even more and tries to get closer to me. I lift my leg to his side and rest my foot on his hip. "What _will_ you do?"

"I've got a _few_ ideas.", he suggestively answers. "All of which aren't appropriate on school property."

"Got any _others?_"

"Hm. Yeah, as a matter of fact."

Alfred releases my wrists and replaces his hands to my back and waist.

"Alfred, what the fuck are you-GAH, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Alfred picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist.

"Aw, quit actin' like ya only got twenty four hours to live!"

"Then quit carrying me like a child!"

"Ha! Don't think so."

I bury my face into his neck and cling to him for dear life. I seal my eyes tight and jerk my head further down his collar bone. "Let me down, let me down, LET ME DOWN!"

"Aww, darlin'! I just gotta get my bookbag over here!" I get frustrated and drive my nails into his back and drag my hand down.

"Bro, BRO! KNOCK IT OFF!", Alfred shrieks. He nearly tosses me off. "There. Ya HAPPY?!"

"Yes.", I answer snobbishly.

Alfred grabs his shit and turns back to me. "Are ya gonna help me with these scars later, though?"

"Oh, shut up, _pretty boy_. It's _nothing_.", I retort bitterly. Alfred forms an 'O' with his mouth before it metamorphosizes to a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes and cross my arms and he comes up and escorts me to class. I feel his arm drape over my shoulder as we walk to those glass doors.

"I can't wait for the party, can _you?_", he asks.

The memory pertaining to what happened at the mall Tuesday crawls into my thoughts and I cringe.

"Do I _have_ to go?", I attempt to back out.

"What?! Ya can't chicken out _now!_", he pleads.

"Yeah, but I don't want to attend as your _date_. Quit being childish for once and see _my_ side of it."

"_Childish?!_ What other children do you know have had a threesome with two of Hetalia Academy's _hottest_ chicks?"

"Ew, you mean that's _recent?_"

"Sophomore year, at the after party of the last game of season.", he states matter of factly.

"Gross. I think _you're_ enough reason to stay _virgin_."

Alfred yanks the arm on my neck closer to him and looks at me. "Hey, my _dad_ calls me somethin' like that!"

"Oh, really?", I humor him.

"Yeah! He says that I'm good example for girls to use birth control."

I look over him and confirm, "Yeah, I can see where he's coming from."

"Ah! I call cruelty!", he snorts.

We walk into school and so starts _another_ gloriously shitty day. The way our schedule works is that we have either 'A' days or 'B' days. We switch schedules every other day, so class time is distributed equivalently throughout the year. 'A' days are a miracle, since I only have Alfred for lunch and 4th period English. 'B' days are a living hell, where I have almost every class with the moron, including lunch. The only escape I have is 2nd period Art, which is occupied with _another_ pervert to take Alfred's place for time being. Today's different, though. Although it's an 'A' day and I don't have Alfred for much, I still have to attend that _stupid_ party. I _hate_ parties. Just another excuse for whores and dickheads to get drunk and knocked up. Not to mention the fact that I have _no_ idea what those jocks from the football team are going to do with me when I show my face there. Actually, I _should_ be worrying about what _Alfred_ has in store for me. This random bastard walks up to me and want to be my friend. Sure, it's all good. He _has_ to act so 'popular' and 'cool', probably _knowing_ he's going to fuck up at the party so _I_ can to be the one to cover his hind ass. Plus, if he pulls a stupid stunt at the party, people are going to think _I'm_ responsible. Or they might to be too wasted to notice. With my luck, Alfred's going to be _one_ of those rampant, horny cockheads. And I don't know how to drive. I am _not_ getting in a car with a drunk, wasted ass belonker like _him_. And what the _fuck_ does he plan to tell me? Also, about that weird school girl drawing I 'found' in his backpack earlier this week. _What the hell?!_ I have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm going to endeavour at this party. And quite frankly, I don't want to find out.

**AN: Whaddup bitch titties? I formally present thee with thine 7th installment regarding Coming To Terms! \(*o*)/ So this past week or so, I've been listening to more than my fair share of Marilyn Manson, Buckcherry, Green Day, Five Finger Death Punch, Nirvana, Black Veil Brides, Evanescence, Rihanna *darts eyes nervously across room*. I've also been reading a lot of Shakespeare, like Taming Of The Shrew, Julius Caesar, blah blah. But am I the only Hetalian that isn't reminded of UsUk with Katherina and Petruchio? ANYWAYS, I've actually been really happy in school this week (WEIRD, right?) because I think I made new friends ( 0 ). Well, I consider jamming in the gymnasium to bad rap music with someone to be friendship, so maybe. I also bought the Marilyn Manson Mechanical Animals album Friday and I'm just so fucking EXCITED! But I would LOVE it if you'd fav or follow this story and, hey. A review wouldn't hurt. I promise I don't bite. So, I hope you enjoy and I'll have Chapter 8 posted soon, since when I was writing this chapter, I broke it off into three others because it was THAT long. I'll see you guys soon, so may the force be with you. And don't forget to live long and prosper. That shit's important.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~*\(T^T)/*~**

I'm sitting in the passenger side of Alfred's car, keeping my mouth shut by gazing nonchalantly out the window. Besides, it's not like any of these simpletons in here with me could even _begin_ to comprehend 'nonchalantly'. After the game, Alfred grabbed me and a shit ton of other friends and shoved us in his car so we _all_ could go to the party. In the seat directly behind me, there's the French sleezebag, constantly tapping on my shoulder and throwing some perverted slur at me. In the middle, there's a blond German fellow named Ludwig with a ditzy red headed Italian named Feliciano sitting in his lap. Seated by the window next to them is a red eyed albino lad who's the German's _brother_ named Gilbert. On _his_ lap is Alfred's shy and feminine brother, Matthew, whom I've met previously. I'm not really in the mood for their nonsense, so I just rest my chin on my palm and continue to stare out the window. That is, until I'm disturbed,

"'Ey, Arthur. Want to 'ear a joke?", Francis calls for my attention.

"Not particularly, Francis.", I try to push away.

"Okay, 'ere it goes.", he ignores. "What kind of bees produce milk?"

"I dunno if I want to answer-"

"BOOBIES!", the loud albino from the backseat interrupts.

"Correct!", Francis confirms.

"Ha, ya filthy sons of bitches!", Alfred adds, looking back on them in the mirror.

"'Ey, Francis! I got a leetle joke for you, too.", Gilbert exclaims.

"Oh? And what would zat be, mon ami?", Francis responds.

"Vat does a good bar and a good voman have in common?"

"What?"

"Liquor in ze front and poker in ze back!"

Everyone starts rolling and even I chuckle. Then, I hear Gilbert let out a cry of pain.

"W-what the hell was THAT for, eh?" I turn to see it's the quiet one that said that. I see Gilbert rubbing his upper arm.

"Es tut mir leid, _Matthew_.", Gilbert snarkily apologizes.

"Hey, who wants to hear another one?", the Italian speaks up.

"Vargas, _no_.", Ludwig warns.

"Nonsense! Let's 'ear your smutty pun, Felciano.", Francis dismisses.

"Okay! What's worse than spiders on your piano?"

A collective sound of muffles comes from the seven of us.

"Vat?", Gilbert asks.

"Crabs on your _organ_.", Feliciano dragged on the last word. We all sit in silence and nervously chuckle.

"Haha, _good_ one…", Francis shakily replies. "Arthur! Do _you_ know any dirty jokes?"

"Um,", I start. "I suppose."

"_I_ VANT TO HEAR PISS HEAD SAY SOMEZING _DIRTY!_", Gilbert calls out.

I look to Alfred and he nods his head. "Yeah! I _totally_ wanna hear THAT!"

I sigh and grit my teeth. Thanks for helping me out there, _Alfred_. _Now_ I need half assedly come up with something. "What's 72?"

Everyone exchanges confused glances at each other and mumbles.

"Vat tis it?", Gilbert asks curiously.

"A 69 with three people watching.", I respond cooly. Everyone looks at each other and starts roaring.

"I didn't know you were that _coquin_, Arthur.", Francis remarks. "J'aime que."

"Wrong, _frogface_.", I bark.

"Lol, what does that mean?", Alfred interjects.

"Maybe you'd understand if you were either _smarter_, or if Francis would speak a lick of Goddamn _English_."

"Nah, not that. What's a _frogface?_"

I sneer at him from aside and retort, "You're such a _jackass_, Alfred."

"Can ya say that in an American accent for everyone else to hear? Like ya did _earlier?_"

"No, Alfred. I can't-"

"Ooh! Piss head has _anozther_ trick for us? Do it, _piss head!_", the annoying red eyed bastard in the back seat calls out.

"Fuck off, _Gilbert_.", I snap back.

"Ooh, is that _back talk,_ Artie?", Alfred butts in.

"No, _Alfred_. It's me showing my intolerance for ignorant people such as yourself, _sir_.", I riposte.

"That's borderline _abuse_, Artie. And '_sir_' didn't help your case, either."

"And neither did your stupidity, but _there it was_."

"Hey, don't call me _stupid! _I'll have you know that my parents think I'm _extremely_ intelligent."

"Ha! If you consider _intelligence_ possessing the know how of unhinging an uptight _bra_, then you'd actually be _right_ in this case."

"That's not true! _Mattie_," Alfred turns almost his entire body around to talk to his brother. "Don't ma and dad say I'm smart?"

Matthew looks nervously down at his folded hands in his lap. He stutters, "I-I dunno, Alfred. I really _don't_ want to get in the middle of a fight between you and your _boyfriend_, eh?"

I widen my eyes and twist my body to shoot Matthew a dirty look. "His _what?!_"

"Well. Didn't you say so, Al? T-That he _was?_" Behind Matthew, the German cackled like a hyena.

"VAT?! Alfred, I vas not aware of your leetle," He pauses and coughs. "_Bed buddy_."

I look to Alfred, who doesn't even seem _fazed_ by this. I hit him threateningly in the arm and hiss at him, "_Alfred?!_"

He must've recollected his thoughts, since his eyes shoot open and he straightens his posture. "Uh, don't worry about it, Arthur." Alfred glares into the mirror at his brother and mumbles, "I'll talk to Mattie _later_."

The blond cringes and puts his head down. "_Maple hockey…_"

The albino looks over to Matthew and yells at Alfred, "Vat _exactly_ do you plan to do to him, eh?"

Gilbert's eyes, and everyone else's, widen at the mention of this and we burst out laughing.

"And _I'M_ the gay one?! Aww, has my cute _widdle_ brother influenced _big tough guy over here?_", Alfred mocks. Gilbert's jaw tightens and he raises his fist.

"Vell, you alvays had an attraction to cute, young things, Gilbert.", his brother, Ludwig, adds.

Gilbert turns as red as his eye color and calls back, "Yeah?! Vell, look at _you!_ Alvays carrying around zat Italian who, I'm pretty _unconvinced,_ is a _dude!_"

"Vat?! Um, no. He's just…", Ludwig fails to defend, also turning a shade of pink. Despite the conversation concerning him, Feliciano is just sitting there, humming.

"Hahaha! It's funny when it isn't _you!_", Alfred chuckles. He slams on the breaks and everyone goes flying. I hear a suggestive chuckle and a yelp following, and I can only _guess_ what Gilbert did to Matthew when he hit Alfred's seat. Feliciano is up by Alfred and me, crying like a four year old.

"Mattie, _Feli!_ I told ya guys to wear your German _seatbelts_, since I'm not the _best_ of drivers.", Alfred jokes.

Matthew gets up, still sitting partially in Gilbert's lap and protests, "I _told_ you! I'm _not_ letting that old _pervert_ touch me! Especially near _there…_"

"OLD?! I'll have you know I'm only _one_ year ahead of you, _buddy_.", Gilbert fails to reason.

Matthew gets closer to Gilbert's face and jabs his finger in his chest. He cuts his eyes and murmurs eerily, "Say that to my _fucking_ face, _eh?_"

Francis giggles at them, like he's the only innocent one in all of this.

"Okay.", Alfred interposes. "Let's all agree that it's Gilbert and Mattie, Ludwig and Feli, and me and Artie."

"Me and _you?!_ What about _him?!_" I point to Francis, staying suspiciously quiet during this.

"Ugh, fine. He can be our gay fashion consultant. _Okay?_" I shoot him a dirty look, Francis twiddling his fingers at me, and Alfred accepts it. "Good. Now, _everybody_! Get out of my car."

I roll my eyes and exit the vehicle. I make sure to slam the door as hard as I can to piss Alfred off. At the drop of a hat, here he comes. And particularly mean looking, too, if I do say so myself.

"What've I told you about the fucking _car door?_", he interrogates.

I feign a confused expression by covering my mouth, offended. "What _language! _And I don't recall anything about _your_ car _door_."

Alfred advances towards me in the sunlit front yard, the others far gone. "I told ya to treat her with respect. She _is_ one of the few loves of my life."

"Oh _really?_ How many of those do you have there, _manwhore?_"

He flinches at the mention of this and replies snappily, "I only have _two_, _smart ass._"

I start to tiptoe around the matter by circling him. "I remember when a time where a man told his ONE woman he loved her more than anything in the WHOLE world! Not BOTH of them."

"Wow. Well, CLEARLY, _no _woman would have ya, anyway!"

I continue to drag my feet, but regain my calm atmosphere. "I prefer to be by myself, thanks. That _still _doesn't solve your whorish antics. Is _that_ why you dragged me here with you? To cover _your_ ass when you _fuck up?_"

Flabbergasted, Alfred comes at me and grabs both my wrists. "NO! I WANT ya here as my _friend_. I don't want ya to be all _alone_ on a Friday night. Plus, the house we're about to enter is famous for hosting a shit ton of Hetalia Academy's CRAZIEST parties in the history of EVER!"

"Gee, THAT sounds promising." He lets go of one wrist and guides me to the house with the other like a blind invalid.

"Whatever! It's about 8 o'clock now. And THAT means it's time for Truth or Dare."

We ascend the stoop and I ask, "You're telling _me_ that you people have these events _planned_ _out?_"

Alfred opens the beaten white storm door and walks into a shit house disaster. I take my hand back from him and gaze in awe at these complete _lunatics._ Loud music blaring, voices echoing off the walls, and the familiar potent scent of alcohol hang in the air. I whirl around to take in my surroundings and I turn back to find that Alfred's missing.

"That _shithead._", I mutter to myself, pushing through people to find my way back to him. Then, I feel a hand snatch mine and I whip head towards the origin.

"Bro! Truth or Dare is over _here!_", Alfred tells me from the opposite side of the room.

I follow him like a lost puppy and we enter a living room area, littered with more alcohol and party goers. I relinquish a sigh of derision and Alfred yanks me onto the floor with him. I awkwardly sit criss crossed along with the other players: Matthew, Ludwig, Francis, and Feliciano. Alfred turns to me and grabs me into a hug by my shoulders.

"Artie! Can ya believe you're gonna play your first EVER game of Truth or Dare?!", He screeches over the loud volume.

"Sure, why _not?_", I compromise. Shortly after, the red eyed bastard enters the room and slams the den doors shut. He turns back to us and grins evilly.

"Hey zere, losers! It iz now time to play ze legendary Hetalia Academy party games! Zo if you're a _wimp_, you can still leave with your _dignity_, or forever hold your peace.", Gilbert announces, making a seat in the circle next to Matthew.

"'Kay! Let's start with Truth or Dare! Artie over here's NEVER played it.", Alfred suggests.

"Pfft! _Loser…_", Gilbert laughs.

I grit my teeth and Alfred pats me on the back, hard. "C'mon now! YOU can start, Gil."

"Tch, _whatever!_ Okay," He smiles and exclaims, " I vant to start the game vis a dare for EVERYONE."

Matthew nervously jerks his head down and answers, "Uh, _what_ exactly?"

"Oh." Gilbert ponders deeply and raises his eyebrows. "I vant _to…_"

"Do a clothing swap! _Do_ it!', Francis recommends.

"Good idea! Alright, losers. Do a clothing swap to ze person to your right, starting with me.", Gilbert dares. "And swap in front of _everyone_. If you have glasses, just keep zem on _your_ face. You also don't have to act like ze person you swapped vis, knowing zat NOBODY can be as awesome as ME!"

I take a glance around and see our predicament and the outlook is _not_ appreciable. Starting with Gilbert, _his_ clothes are going to Mattew. Matthew's to Francis, Francis' to me, mine to Alfred, Alfred's to Ludwig, Ludwig's to Feliciano, and Feliciano's back to Gilbert.

"Vell, let's get started! Strip, Matthew."

Everyone looks around nervously at their partners and I wince.

"Can ya do a strip tease for me, Artie?", Alfred asks annoyingly.

"Fuck off. Take this." I rip my jacket off and throw it at Alfred's face, him barely catching it. I keep my forearms close to my side to be careful not to reveal any of it.

I take off my shoes and angrily throw one at a time, making sure they hit him hard.

"Ow! Why so _harsh?_", Alfred asks, picking shoes up from off the floor.

"You drug me into this shit- What the FUCK?" I'm pelted by an absurd amount of clothes and I turn to see Francis in nothing but his underwear.

"Francis, you FREAK.", I bash.

He turns to me and whispers, "Zat's what everyone _says_. Well, you _are_ cute enough, my dear Arthur. So if ze price is _right…_"

I turn back to Alfred and see him, also, in his pantaloons. "C'mon, bro! Gimme your pants and freaky shirt!"

I avert my eyes and find a couch I can undress behind. I take Francis' clothes and head over there. "I'm getting dressed over here. Look and I gorge your eyeballs out and force feed them to you. Got it, everyone?"

I get a muffled arrangement of mumbles and I proceed to undress. _You know they aren't just on your arms, but your back as well. And let's not forget your tattoos, Arthur._ Yes, I'm well aware of that, but if I _hurry…_ I strip from my shirt and quickly into Francis' larger one. I button up the white dress shirt and peel my pants off. I slip into his gay boat shoe, looking things and frown. Thank God I at least have a belt from Francis, since these slacks are, like, two sizes too big. I tuck in this shirt and throw my clothes over my shoulder, walking back to the group. I throw my clothes in Alfred's face and see everyone else dressed funny. Feliciano looks like he's drowning, Gilbert appears to busting at the seams, and I turn to Alfred and am in for a surprise.

He presents himself and looks _ridiculous_. The Marilyn Manson shirt _just_ fits him, the pants are too small, and the jacket doesn't seem to fit him all that well, either. Alfred smiles and asks, "How do I look?"

"Mm, _nice_.", I answer sarcastically.

"Okay, sit your asses down, guys!", Gilbert commands. We all do so and he continues. "Ve vill only be asking three questions, so ve have time for ozzer games. I START!"

Gilbert turns to Francis and smirks. "Francis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare.", he responds.

"Oh, okay." The albino looks over at Matthew and grins again. "Kiss Mattie for me."

"Excusez _moi?_ Why can't you do zat yourself, _lazy ass?_"

"Just do it."

Francis leans over to Matthew and pecks him lightly. Matthew turns red and recoils his neck into his shoulders.

"Zat was from Gilbert, ze leetle _chicken_ shit.", he retorts.

"Vatever. Just dare someone, Francis."

He looks around and his eyes land on me. "Arthur. Truth or _dare?_"

"Ugh. Dare, I suppose.", I request.

"You know, I always see Alfred hugging and loving on _you_. But I never zee you do ze same _back_."

"Your _point?_"

"_Hug_ 'im."

"Oh come _on! _Zat is so _elementary!_", Gilbert butts in.

"No, no. I'd rather have _that_ than whatever _you_ have in mind, Gilbert. Come here, Alfred." I open my arms and Alfred immediately fills them with his bone crushing weight. Before I _suffocate_, I wrap my arms around him and he squeezes even tighter. We sit there for a good thirty seconds until I pat Alfred on the back.

"Um, let go, Alfred.", I ask. He quickly retracts, a blush swept across his face. Everyone refocuses their attention to the center of the circle and Alfred starts sniffing my jacket and smiling. I roll my eyes and Gilbert calls out to me.

"Hey, ask someone else, Arthur."

"Fine. Er, Alfred." I turn to him and ask, "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!", he screams.

"Erm, I dare you to…"

"Arthur. Dare him to strip for ze rest of ze game!", Francis recommends.

"What the hell?! No!", I dismiss. I turn to Alfred to make my case _and_ he's already stripping. "Ugh, fine."

He smiles and takes off the rest of my clothing off his body and throws them back in my face. I unveil the jacket covering my face to see Alfred in stunning form. Despite being on the football team, he doesn't have a sixpack. But he _does_ have quite an even skin tone. My attention is averted when the blond pervert disrupts me.

"Oh, _Arthur_. Don't you wish zat Alfred would screw you right 'ere, right now?", Francis asks, his head turned to me.

I raise my eyebrows and retort, "In your dreams, _frog_."

"'Ow do you know it's _Alfred_ I dream fucking wiz you?" He leans in closer to my side and whispers, "It _could_ be just me and you, _mon amour._"

I shoot a disgruntled expression as I flip the bird at him and he acts a shocked composure. "'Ow _rude!_"

"'Kay! Now it's my turn!" Alfred looks around the circle and his eyes fall on Matthew. "Mattie!"

"_Shit._", Matthew mumbles under his breath.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

Francis slaps Alfred's brother on the back and exclaims, "Come on, don't be a _chicken_ _shit_ like _Gilbert_ over zere!"

"Shut ze hell up, _gaybo_.", The red eye snappily interjects.

"D-Dare.", Matthew finally settles.

"Good! Now this is the _last_ dare, so we gotta come up with somethin' _good_."

"How about he asks out Gil, ve?", I hear Feliciano pipe up. Everyone turns to him in shock, but he just keeps smiling like he didn't _just_ cross a _huge_ boundary.

"What the _hell?_ But ya gotta ask him, and he hasta say yes. Just go out for the rest of the party, at least.", Alfred bargains, ignoring Matthew's obvious discomfort.

The Canadian turns to Gilbert and starts blushing profusely. "Um, w-will you, Gilbert?"

"Can I say _no?_", Gilbert asks rhetorically. He blushes and grins for a moment, but stands to his feet. "Okay, losers! Truth or Dare iz over, so, time for the next game!"

"Ooh! Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven next!", Alfred obnoxiously suggests.

"What the hell is _that?_", I ask curiously, getting a bunch of suspicious smiles in return.

"You'll find out.", Alfred eventually responds.

"Is it like spin the bottle or something?"

"Hey! That's, actually, when I got my first kiss!", Alfred reminisces.

"Ah, me too.", I blush.

"Woah, _seriously?!_"

"What? Did you think I was some _loser_, like red eye over there?"

"Zat vas _uncalled_ _for_, piss head.", Gilbert argues. "But, ja. Let's play zat! Let me get ze stuff…"

Gilbert looks over his shoulder and examines the littered floor. He picks up an empty, abandoned beer bottle and places it in the middle of the circle. "Okay! Who goes first? Luddy! Be a sweetheart and go prepare _zat_ closet upstairs for our lucky couple."

"Ja, vatever.", Ludwigs agrees.

"Artie, YOU go! Since ya, _somehow_, have never played this game before.", Alfred persuades.

"Er, alright. Do I just spin this and play with the person it lands on?", I ask.

"Ja! Do it!", Gilbert dares.

I spin the bottle and anxiously watch it rotate in its counter clockwise state. It slows down and eventually comes to a halt. I across and see the neck of the bottle landed on Alfred.

"Well, you're in luck, Artie!", he exclaims. Alfred cuts his eyes and grabs my arm, purring, "I know how to play this game _very _well."

"Oh, _hell_.", I mutter to myself.

We charge out of the room and swim through the crowd of intoxicated teens. Alfred drags me upstairs, still in his boxers and socks, and we pass Ludwig on the way.

"Is it clear? And safe?", Alfred asks.

"Ja, it's okay.", Ludwig clarifies, following us.

"Thanks bro!" We continue up the stairwell and into somebody's bedroom. Alfred comes in with Ludwig and he presents a closet to us.

"Just get in.", the blond German states.

"C'mon!", Alfred urges, grabbing on my wrist again. We enter the closet and I can almost barely move. Then, Ludwig closes the door, and I hear a clicking sound follow.

"Alfred, what _is_ this?!", I ask, agitated.

"The couple selected goes into a closet for seven minutes. And after the seven minutes, they come out and another couple goes in.", Alfred clarifies.

"So _what's_ the point?"

"Just for shits and giggles.", he shrugs. "The best part is that you could go to town on your partner and you don't have to tell anyone!"

"Ew, this is _disgusting_. And it doesn't help that you're still _naked_."

"Psh. Fine, prissass. And underwear still _counts_ as clothing." Alfred reaches over me and starts rooting through the clothing. "They might have a pair of pants in here, at _least_."

I feel his bare skin up against my own and I feel myself go hot. Alfred releases a deep breath and retracts. "Found some pants, dude!"

He starts to shimmy them on, occasionally bumping into me. "So do ya get the game rules, bro?"

"Yeah. I got it.", I respond choppily. "But I don't want to."

"_C'mon,_ Artie."

"No. _Instead_, why don't you tell me what you wanted to ever since Monday, as you so claim.", I dodge.

"Oh, okay! And it _is_ the perfect time, since we're _alone_.", Alfred's tone deepens.

"About _damn_ time. What _is_ it?" I feel his hands grab my own and his body get closer. Then, I sense his lips upon my own, resting gently. I widen my eyes, but don't part. I wait until he pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT?!_", I panic. I hear Alfred chuckle, I, taking my hands back.

"What d'ya _think?_ I love ya, Artie!", he laughs, taking back my hands.

"_L-Love?_"

"_Yes_, _love!_"

"But why do you…?"

"Ever since I saw ya out there Monday, I thought you were pretty cool. But as I hung out with you more, I kinda fell in love with you." I see his head try to hide to the side. "But that's not important."

"No, no. It _is_. It's just…_what?!_", I start.

"What I _wanted_ to ask ya was if you'd be…", he trails off.

"Spit it out, Alfred."

"If you'd be _mine?_"

I widen my eyes and crack my open to speak. "_Yours?_"

"Yeah, I mean. What d'ya have to _lose_, _amirite?_"

"Sure. Because _every_ relationship I've ever been in have started like _that._"

"Well, ya don't seem convinced! And I _do_ love you-"

Go with it, Arthur. What _do _you have to lose, anymore? "Do we have a deal, or not?"

Alfred's eyes light up and he startlingly hugs me. "YES!"

I hover my hands over his back, not wanting to touch anymore of his naked self. "Okay, Alfred. Now get off."

"But I'm your _boyfriend_ now. Isn't there anything you've wanted to _do_ to me?"

"Besides striking you, no. And when is the game _over?_"

"I've played this game a _thousand_ time. We've only been in here about four minutes, maybe."

I roll my eyes and jerk my head away from Alfred. He comes up to me and hold me in his arms.

"C'mon, babe!" Alfred giggles and tilts his head. "You don't how cool it is to say that, considering that you're my _boyfriend_ now."

"Wow, _this_ is going to get _old_."

"Hey, we're gonna be together forever and ever and ever and-"

"Shut up."

"So I can't expect anything to change between us?", he inquires.

"Probably not.", I snap back.

"Can you kiss me?"

"No."

Alfred moves his face closer to mine and pleads, "_Please?_ If ya do, I'll know you'll love _me_."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll be sad."

"I mean, if I don't _love_ you."

He pouts his lips and jerks his neck the other way. "Don't worry. I'll make you change your mind about that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now kiss me!"

"No."

"My lips?", he suggests.

"Never on your life.", I reject.

"My hand?"

"Over my _dead_ body."

"Forehead?"

"Never in your dreams."

Alfred cuts his eyes and mutters, "Ya gotta pick one or the other. Those _are_ the rules of the game."

I raise my eyebrow at him and jeer, "Is that _so?_"

"Mmhm.", he confirms.

"Where?"

He lowers his head and points to his forehead, grinning like a goon. I roll my eyes and sigh, "Why?"

"It _could_ be somewhere 'down south', if you catch my drift.", he jests.

"Ugh, _fine_." I lift my chin and grab the back of his head to bring him closer. I harshly peck Alfred's forehead and blush as I do. He gets back up and I can only see part of his overly content expression. His eyes halfway closed and his mouth formed into the biggest smile I've ever seen him crack.

"What's got _you_ so happy?", I ask sarcastically.

Alfred keeps the same expression and replies, "Don't 'cha know how it feels to be in _love_, Artie?"

"No.", I oppose.

"Haven't ya had any girlfriends or something in the past?"

"Sure. But they were necessary and mutual, so I didn't feel anything with them."

"Oh. Did your parents try and hook ya up with some bitches, like me?"

"No."

"_Then…?_"

"It was just stupid shit I did."

"Can I know of this 'stupid shit'?"

"No."

"C'mon. I'm the _king_ of stupid shit. I _really_ wanna know more about you."

"You're digging a deep grave you'll never be able to get out of, Alfred."

"Why?"

I start to yell at him, but there's a knock on the door. Alfred lets me go and knocks back. The door swings open with everyone from the game looking at us.

"Did you hit second base with him, Alfred?", Gilbert annoyingly asks, holding hands with Matthew.

"Nah." He looks over at me and winks. "We'll keep that a secret."

Infuriated, I punch him in the arm and he winces. "No fair!"

"Vell, the _good_ beer is here!", Gilbert exclaims. "So ze game's postponed for a leetle while."

"Whatever.", Alfred affirms. Everyone files out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Alfred grabs my hand and leads me to the open bar as I swallow my fear.

Alfred grabs a bottle of Budweiser alcohol and slurps it all down. He grabs another and starts drinking slower and gestures, "Do ya want any?"

This is _good_ beer? I widen my eyes and shake my hands. "No, no. I made a promise not to drink anymore, or like I _used_ to, at least."

Alfred raises his eyebrow over his bottle and exclaims, "Wow, dude! _You_ used to _drink?!_"

"As it would appear so, Alfred."

Despite what I just said, he grabs another bottle and forces it upon me. Alfred yanks my arm with his other available hand and starts taking me somewhere else.

"Where are you _taking_ me?", I question.

"Let's go outside and talk. There'll be less noise out there.", he dignifies.

We walk to a screen door in the back of the kitchen area and step outside in the cool pre-autumn air. Alfred gets up and parks his dairy air on a picnic table. Alfred motions his hand for me to pop a squat and I do so. He takes a large gulp of his beverage and exhales as I cringe.

"So _what_ did you want to talk to me about?", I bring about.

"I wanted to get to know ya. So, here's your chance." He takes the last swig and I furrow my brows at him.

"It has nothing to _do_ with you, so don't _act_ like I need to _present_ it.", I resent.

Alfred halts mid drink and awkwardly continues to swallow. "Wow. _Feisty_."

I turn the other way and snarl, still have a hold of my beer by the neck. "Why do you need to _know_ so bad?"

Alfred gives me that 'Where the fuck have _you_ been' look and explains, "I told ya. I love you. Are ya gonna drink that?" He points to my beer.

"Not good enough.", I counter, handing him my bottle. He takes it and chugs the entire thing down in seconds. I try to ignore that by dodging the subject. "And it would help if you had some Goddamn _clothes_ on."

"Well, I had _your's_ on. But then I had to leave them in the den-"

"YOU _LEFT_ THEM THERE?!", I scream, expression widened.

"Yeah. Why?"

I get up and wrap my hands around his neck. "YOU IDIOT! MY _JACKET_ WAS IN THERE AND YOU LEFT IT FOR THE VULTURES!"

Alfred puts his drink down and grabs my wrists off of him. "Dude! I didn't think a jacket like that even _mattered!_ We'll go get it."

"_DAMN_ STRAIGHT!"

I grab his wrist and run back to the house. I throw the back door open and push Alfred inside to lead the rest of the way. He takes my hand and pushes through the sea of people. We drive through the crowds and arrive at the den where we played Truth or Dare earlier. I force the doors open and find a couple going to town on each other on the couch I dressed behind earlier. I feel Alfred's hand cover my eyes and the other guide me around the room by my shoulder.

"Um, okay. H-Here's your clothes, bro.", Alfred nervously hands me. I feel the familiar touch of my jacket and hold it and the rest of my ensamble close to me. I'm pushed out of the room and into some people. My vision returns to me like so many things that aren't and I see Alfred standing before me.

"A-Are you okay?", He asks.

"Don't act like you've never _seen_ that kind of thing before. I know _I_ have when I was younger."

"Did ya walk in on your parents or somethin'?", He laughs.

"I'd rather not discuss that here. Don't you need to get _your_ clothes?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon, let's go find Luddy!" Alfred yanks me the other way and to the kitchen where, undoubtedly, Ludwig stands with his little Italian.

"Bro! I need my clothes!", Alfred requests.

"Ja, vatever." He strips right there and throws Alfred back his clothes. Ludwig is left in his underwear and I stare at him for a split second before Alfred whisks me elsewhere.

"C'mon, let's go get changed.", Alfred sternly offers. He leads me upstairs and and into a large bathroom. I look around for a place of privacy and my eyes fall on the shower. I extend my arm far from my body and poke at the shower curtain, just to make sure there isn't anyone in there.

I turn to Alfred and start, "I'm getting dressed in here, so don't open the curtain."

"Yeah, yeah.", he responds.

I strip out of Francis' gay clothes and stand in my boxers for a minute, glaring at my jeans. I'd much rather _paint_ my skinny jeans on than fight my way into them. I attempt to locate my shirt until I hear the shower curtain move and Alfred almost fall in the bathtub.

"WHAT THE _HELL_, ALFRED?!", I yell at him. I open the curtain enough to stick my head out to check on him. He's on the floor, pushing himself up, and in his underwear. I look down at him and his eyes seem to be fazed over by a certain look.

"Artie!" Alfred reaches his hands up, asking for help.

I sigh and decide to get out and help him. I look down at my chest and observe my scars and cuts. My fingers rub over the large gash and bruise on my right ribcage. I wince as I do so and I scream as I feel Alfred hurdle himself onto me.

"Artie! What are you doing, what are you _doing?!_"

"GORDON BENNETT, ALFRED! WHAT THE _ACTUAL_ FUCK?!"

He pulls me out of the bathtub and onto the tile floor. My lungs fill with air as I gasp at Alfred's position on top of me. He lowers his eyes and lets his head dangle.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!", I ask rhetorically. Alfred lifts his head up and slowly blinks his eyes, a smile across his face.

"I love you, _Artie_.", he croaks.

"That doesn't answer my question, _Alfred_.", I answer.

He blinks and looks around the bathroom as he asks, "Where's your jacket?"

"In the shower."

Alfred dangles his head again and exclaims, "Heh, that's _silly_. What's it doing in the _shower?_"

"You forced yourself in there at me, so I couldn't put it on in enough time.", I explain.

"No I _didn't_. You're just bein' _silly_.", he brushes off.

"Don't you remember that?", I try to make eye contact with him.

"Nope."

"Really? How is it you're wasted only after _three_ drinks?", I ask sarcastically.

"I'm FINE!", He yells. "I don't need _you_ tellin' me I'm DRUNK." He lowers his face until he reaches eye contact with me, which seems to be a struggle for him.

I grab his arms and force him off of me by flipping him over. "_Think_, Alfred. Do you even know where you _are?_"

He blinks a few times and opens his mouth to speak. "Uh, _your_ house?"

I roll my eyes and retort, "_Dipshit_. How do you suppose we get home, _huh?_"

"Um. Do you drive?"

"Not really. _You_ do."

"Nah, I don't."

"You have a green sports car. Remember?"

"Hey, I'm pretty badass! I got a foreign boyfriend, a cool car…"

"The _car_, Alfred. How are you going to _drive_ it?"

"I dunno how to drive. You're gonna haff to." Alfred flutters his eyes and widens them. "Are we goin' to _your_ place?!"

"Ugh. Fine. At least get dressed and cooperate.", I plead.

"Hmm…", he thinks.

"What?"

"I _will_. If you _kiss_ me.", Alfred bargains.

"You _will_ because I _told_ you to. Now _don't_ make me ask again.", I threaten.

He shoots up and sits on the toilet seat. Alfred struggles to stay still and tries to grab the wall around him for stability. I look around for his clothes and Alfred passively pipes up.

"Wow, you have SO many tattoos, Artie." _Shit_.

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about, Alfred?", I try to shy away.

He points out my giant piece that covers halfway up my neck and past my shoulders, almost to my forearms. "_That_. And those on your wrist, too."

I look at my wrists and stare at my green spiked wristband tattoos. Then, I hear him speak up again.

"What's wrong with you?", he asks.

I raise my eyebrow and lip back, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Your stomach. And your back. And everywhere else." To my surprise, Alfred starts crying and sniffling. "Why are you hurt?"

"Oh, I've only been half _naked_ for the past couple of _minutes_. _No_ need for concern.", I snap back at him.

"AND WHAT'S WITH THE MARKS ON YOUR ARM?", he ignores.

I look back down at myself and stretch my eyelids open_._ "Um, it's nothing. Just an accident."

"No, no, no. It's not. Please let me help you-" He reaches out to me, but I grab his wrists forcibly and hold them over my head.

"_Cooperate_.", I demand.

"But I wanna _kiss _you. Maybe you'll feel better.", Alfred whines.

"But _I_ want to go home. _Work_ with me, here."

Alfred starts with the puppy eyes and I soften my expression a bit. I turn to the shower and grab my shirt and begin to put it on, my back facing Alfred. I pull it over my head and drape it on myself, as I feel a pair of arms enclose me into himself.

"Let _go_, _Alfred_.", I hiss.

"I don't wanna.", He refuses. I grab his arm from behind and dig my nails into him. He winces and releases me.

I blanket my jacket over me and turn around. "Get dressed."

"I'm too tired."

"Your clothes are right _there_." I point to his pile of clothes, slipping into my shoes.

"I don't know what they look like."

I turn around and snatch his pants off the ground. "For _God's_ sake, _Alfred_."

"Don't _talk_ like that. You're scaring me."

I hold out his pants, my arms stretched out as far as they can go and my head turned the other way, and invite, "Get in."

"Oh, okay." Alfred puts his legs in and pulls his pants on himself. Then, I grab his shirt and he lifts his arms up, indicating that it's _my_ job to put his clothes on _for_ him.

"Can't you put it on _yourself?_", I ask.

Alfred drunkenly flutters his eyes and responds, "No, no. I'll drown…"

"Ugh, fine." I crank my head all the way back and see his fingertips almost touching the ceiling. "I can't reach _that_. Bend over or something."

Alfred quietly obeys and I force the t-shirt on him. He adjusts it and I guide his jacket onto him. I shove Alfred's shoes on him like he's a helpless kindergartener and scowl. Then, Alfred flops down onto me and plants his arms around my neck and his head on my shoulder.

"What _are_ you doing?", I demand. He just looks up at me and giggles.

"Ha, you have a funny voice…"

"Ha ha, _hilarious_. Can't you _walk?_"

"Yeah, I just need to, hang on to somethin'." He starts tripping over his own two feet and I grab onto him.

"We're leaving and I can't hold onto you like this forever. I don't want anymore people staring at me. Can you just-"

Alfred stands straight up and grabs my hand. I look at him, but he just keeps looking ahead. He throws open the door and starts dragging me out, appearing a little less disorientated. As we walk, Alfred has more and more trouble walking. So he links arms with me, as I lead him out the front door. We walk sluggishly to his car in the parking lot. Or the grass, in this case. I let go of Alfred and he slides off his car to the grass, struggling to keep his eyes open.

I bend down to him, hand outstretched, and command, "Keys."

He looks at me with confusion and I roll my eyes. "You're making everything _harder_."

I pat him down by his front pockets and Alfred giggles. "Heh, that tickles."

I find his keys and retrieve them from his pocket. He laughs some more and I leave him there to start the car. I prod the key into the ignition and feel the car start. Walking back to the other side, I go to get Alfred.

"Alright, Alfred. Time to-" _Where the fuck is he?_ I look around the car, but he isn't there. I glance about the property and something catches my eye. Alfred, walking like a perfectly sober man. I throw my head back and pace my way over there.

"Alfred, what the _fuck_ is your problem?", I ask rudely.

"Hey, Artie! Where've ya been?" Yeah, he doesn't appear so sober anymore.

"Waiting for _your_ drunk ass.", I mouth off. Alfred snatches my hand and sways it rapidly.

"You so _cute!_", he exclaims as he falls onto the grass, taking me with him. We plummet and I see Alfred's head bounce back.

"Holy _shit!_ Are you alright?!", I ask out of concern. Alfred wraps his hands around my waist to secure me onto his chest.

"Much better now that _you're_ here." He closes his eyes and locks his lips on mine. I shoot my eyes wide open and push myself up to end it.

"DON'T FUCKING _DO_ THAT! You _reek_ of alcohol.", I yell. Alfred giggles and rises uncoordinatedly to his feet.

"Sorry, sorry." He goes cross eye for a second and falls onto me. I push and manage to keep him upright and he pats my back repeatedly. "'Kay, I got it. L-Let's go out to the car, right?"

I sigh and carry him with his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah."

I mean, I can't bring him _home_. His parents will _kill_ him. But what about his retainer and such? I sigh again and face the fact that _I'll_ have to stop by his place to pick his shit up. We reach the car again and I place in the passenger seat. I climb into the driver's seat and look confusedly at the controls. I look to Alfred who's already kicked his feet up on the dashboard and pouting.

"Alfred, I'm going to drive to your house first and-", I'm interrupted.

"NO, NO! MY DAD'LL FUCK ME UP! PLEASE DON'T!", Alfred pleads.

"Calm down. I'm only going to grab your _things_ and we'll go back to _my_ house. Okay?", I reassure.

Alfred looks at me with his puppy dog eyes and agrees, "Alright."

I put the car into drive and slowly make my way off the property. I cautiously make my way onto the vacant street. I look at the clock on the dashboard and see it's 2:48 in the morning. _Great._ I hear a moaning and jerk my head to find Alfred as the source.

"What's wrong?", I ask.

He glances at me like I'm covered in hickies or something. "What?"

I try to refocus my attention on the road, remembering how to get back home. "What the hell was that moaning for, Alfred?"

"Oh, my stomach hurts."

"It would seem so, judging on how you _chug_ your alcohol instead of _drinking_ it."

"Whatever. I feel car sick, though."

"Psh, _lightweight_."

We sit in silence for a bit until Alfred speaks again. "Can I hold your hand?"

"I'm driving, Alfred.", I dismiss.

"But I wanna hold your hand."

"Your safety is a _little_ more important than me _holding_ your _hand_."

"Aw, do ya _care_ about me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to _die_."

"You're so caring…"

I pull into Alfred's driveway and turn to him, "Alright, I'll go get your things. Where's your house key?"

He opens his eyes and gives a haughty aspect. Alfred pulls out another keyring and hands it over. "Yeah, yeah."

I take it and quickly run up to the front door, prying it in the keyhole. I take notice of the keychain it and see that it's the Union Jack.

"_Lovesick idiot…_", I mumble, walking into the living room. I quietly pace up the staircase and into Alfred's room. I open the door and step to his dresser to grab clothing. I pull out some underwear as well, because like _hell_ I'm going to share _mine_. I collect his things and prepare to head for the bathroom, until I hear footsteps. _If Alfred's car is in the driveway, there's _no _way I'll get away with hiding under the bed._ Quickly, I devise a plan to hide for cover. I stash Alfred's clothes on the floor and I crawl into his bed, blankets covering my head. I hear the door creak open and more footsteps follow. I feel the other edge of the bed sink as well my stomach. I bite my lip as I feel a hand grab me by my shoulder, motioning me to wake.

"Alfred, honey.", a woman's, presumably his mother's, voice rings out. I stay silent, hoping she'll figure I'm still sleeping.

"Honey, when did you get back? And do you have your retainer in?", she asks.

"Uh, just now. And yeah.", I imitate the best I can in Alfred's voice.

"Okay, then. Is Mattie back?"

"Uh, no. He's still there."

"Alright. I'll call him." I sense the bed spring back to level and the door squeak open. "Good night, Alfie."

"Good night, mom." The door closed shut and I shoot upright, releasing a sigh of relief. "_Shit_."

I unsheath the blankets and sit on Alfred's bed for a moment. That was fucking _close_. I plop back down and stare at the ceiling until I smell something recognizable. Flipping back over, I bury my face into Alfred's pillow and take in a big whiff.

"For an idiot, he smells _nice_.", I mutter before I slap myself back into reality. "What the _hell_ am I _saying?!_"

I jolt straight up and stumble to assemble Alfred's belongings. I peer out of the door and check to see of the coast is clear. His _dad,_ of _all_ people, is who I plan to avoid an encounter with. I look around and see a bathroom, different from the one I was in the last time I was here. I creep in there to take a look around and I recognize Alfred's toothbrush and retainer case from when he spent the night the last few times. I nab them off the counter and conceal them in his clothes. I go back to his room and look around one more time to see if there might be anything he'll need tomorrow. Another creak rings out and bolt right out of there. I quickly make my departure and run out of the front door, making sure to lock it. I reenter the car and put the house keys on top of Alfred's lap, laying on the clothes I just threw at him.

"Cool, bro. Where we goin'?", Alfred asks, his head exaggeratedly tilted to me.

I drive out of the driveway, being extremely cautious of oncoming cars, and respond, "We're going to _my_ house. _Remember?_"

He stares into space for a little bit and checks back in. "Totally."

I glance at the clock and check the time. 3:35 am. I sigh and pull into a parking space, turning the automobile off.

I retrieve Alfred's things and motion to him, "Come now."

He does as such and flops onto me for support as I approach him. I throw his arm over my shoulder to prop him up and start for home. I enter the building and it's deserted.

"We'll have to take the stairs, since Mrs. Lizzy isn't here to monitor the elevator. So, work with me here, Alfred.", I direct.

"Alfred. _Alfred._", He oddly states.

"What?"

We climb the first flight of stairs before he answers, "Alfred's such a _stupid_ name."

"What exactly is _wrong_ with it?", I humor him.

"It sounds like a nerd name. _Alfred._ And it sounds too much like yours."

We rise to the second level and I unlock my apartment door and enter. "So _my_ name is nerdy?"

"Yeah. But the _real_ problem is that my name sounds like yours. Arthur and Alfred. It's kinda weird that you have a name that sounds like your husband's."

I lead Alfred to the couch and turn to put his things on the coffee table. "Your _husband?_"

"Yeah. Didn't we get hitched?"

I look around back at him and sarcastically reply, "_No_, I don't _believe_ so."

Alfred blinks his eyes a few times for clarity. "Are you _sure?_"

I approach him and show him my left hand, "No ring."

He hazily looks at his fore stretched fingers and mutters, "Could've _sworn_."

"Alright, Alfred. I've brought your retainer and shit. So why don't you go brush your teeth?"

Alfred opens his eyes and opens his mouth with his tongue sliding across his upper teeth. "Holy SHIT. I have TEETH?"

"What did you _think_, Alfred?", I sigh.

"We were old for a sec.", he responds.

"And married, too.", I add.

"Yeah! How d'ya know?"

I walk over to him and guide him by his arm. "Let's go brush our teeth, _okay?_"

He acts accordingly and yawns, "Yeah. Before I _lose_ them."

I wait for Alfred to disorientedly brush his teeth, so all that's left is to send him to bed. "Alright, Alfred. Time for bed. You can sleep on the couch-"

"But I don't WANNA!", Alfred wails like a twelve year old One Direction fangirl. "I'm _scared_ of the dark!"

"Alfred, you're _seventeen_ years old. I think a big boy like _you_ can handle sleeping by yourself.", I come back.

"But don't married people sleep next together?"

I laugh, covering my mouth, and gloat, "I can't _wait_ until morning. I hope your _stupid_ ass forgets _all_ of this."

He tilts his head and comes closer to me. "What?"

I giggle again and Alfred envelopes me in his arms. "Nothing." I stiffen up and dictate, "Now go to bed."

"No.", he denies.

"Why the hell _not?_"

"I didn't get a goodnight kiss. On my lips." He points to mouth and purses his lips.

"_Well_, you'll be waiting a _long_ time, Alfred."

I can't kiss _you_. You won't kiss me back."

"If I kiss you, will you sleep on the couch?"

Alfred excitedly bobs his head and releases his hold on me. I come closer, but wait for him to close his eyes and pucker his lips. I push myself off his chest and jump over onto the couch. Snatching the remote, I turn on the telly and call for Alfred.

"I'll wait for you to pass out. In the meantime, let's see if Star Trek is on the telly."

He doesn't make a noise, but I still flip through the channels. Then, I feel his hands on my shoulders, turning my around and his lips on my own. The kiss lasts but seconds until he parts, stumbling to my bedroom.

"I'm goin' to bed, Artie. You should really come.", He calls.

I furrow my eyebrows as I flip the telly off and storm into my bedroom where Alfred's made himself _especially_ comfortable in _my_ bed.

"What the _hell_ do you think _you're_ doing?", I bark.

Alfred curls up on his side and buries my blankets in his face. "Sleepin'. And so should _you_."

"I can't if you're in _my_ bed."

He gets up and yanks me in bed with him, chuckling like a moron. I try to resist, but Alfred wraps his limbs around me, ceasing any movements.

"Alfred.", I call.

"Arthur.", he imitates.

"What the _fuck?_"

"I'm sleepy.", he yawns. Alfred kisses my forehead and encloses my head back into his chest. "Goodnight, Artie. I love you."

I let this ring in my head as I come up with an excuse for relinquishment. "Alfred, why are you sleeping in your jacket and glasses?"

"'Cause I wanna."

I've got a way to change your mind, Alfred. "What if I found that _unattractive?_"

He sits up, eyes still closed, and throws his jacket at the wall. His glasses are slammed on the nightstand next to him. "Happy?"

"No.", I retort. "I don't want to sleep in _my_ jacket because that's called 'getting your clothing dirty _faster'_."

Alfred opens his eyes and smiles at me. Seeing him without his glasses somehow is making my heart beat faster. "But you're so _squishy_ with it on. And I'll wash it in the morning. Okay?"

I release a small yawn and Alfred giggles, "Goodnight, _love_."

I'm literally too tired to deal with him, and I suddenly fall into a deep sleep. I dream of nothing and stare at a black space, but feel comforted and warm. Which is unusual for me.

**AN: ASSHAT HAS RETURNED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'Coming To Terms'! So what's up guys? I said **_**last**_ **chapter that I wouldn't take long with **_**this**_ **one, since I had written a million and five pages and decided to cut them into their own chapters. I just hope I'm doing this right *twiddles thumbs as American Idiot plays in the background*. So this week, I apparently made a Maroon 5 station on Pandora that I honestly don't remember making, but I'm pulling a McDonald's on this one. I'M LOVING IT! I also made a Hannah Montanna station and if you ever wanted to hear old Miley, The Jonas Brothers, and High School Musical songs back to back, I suggest making one, as well. But seriously, I've been listening to Maroon 5, Taylor Swift (JUST 'BLANK SPACE', BUT PLEASE HELP), Buckcherry, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, Queen, AC/DC, and Marilyn Manson. OOHH AND GUESS WHAT?! MARILYN MANSON CAME OUT WITH HIS NEW ALBUM *fangirls as 'Diary Of Jane' plays in the distance*. It's called 'Pale Emperor' and I want it so FRICK-FUCKIN' BAD. I already started on Chapter 9, so don't worry. Maybe I'll get into the habit of updating every week or so. But I'm a lazy ass **_**bitch**_**, so we'll see how things go. Enjoy the update and thank you SO much for the reviews and follows! =(^._.^)=**


	9. Chapter 9

I flutter my eyes to a brightly lit room and grab the covers placed under my nose. I sit up and throw the blankets almost off the bed and rub my tired eyes.

"_Where's the _damn _clock?_", I mutter to myself and snatch the alarm off the nightstand. 8:37.

"I hope it's Saturday. Otherwise, I'm not moving my ass." Despite saying this, I roll out of bed and head for the kitchen after throwing the clock violently on the floor.

"Mornin, Artie!", I hear a familiar voice ring. I open my eyes to see Alfred in my kitchen, making breakfast.

"_Piss_ off." I sit on the stool and lay my upper body all over the countertop, my arms outstretched. "How are _you_ up and ready so quick?"

"Okay. And I woke up pretty early to shower and stuff. Oh, and _Artie?_", Alfred asks.

"What is it _now_, Alfred?", I question.

"Don't act like I can't see it anymore.", he says solemnly.

I look up at him and tilt my head. "_What?_"

He just glances at me and goes back to making his eggs. I start to put my head down, but I notice something fleshy. My arms are facing Alfred, revealing my wristband tattoos.

I jerk back up and widen my eyes at my open arms. "WHERE'S MY _FUCKING_ JACKET?"

Alfred turns the stove burner off and stands in front of me. "I came in and took it off ya when you were sleepin'. I told ya I'd wash it."

"But I didn't WANT you to! And I most _certainly_ don't need you seeing my ink."

"I didn't know ya had _tattoos_, Arthur.", he purrs. "But what are those marks on your arm?"

_Shit._ I look at the cuts on my arm and think of an excuse _other_ than the truth. A street fight? Doesn't seem convincing enough, despite that it's the truth. "Uh, we had a cat from Hell back in England."

Alfred looks warily at me from the corner of his eyes and goes back to his task. "Alright."

I cringe my nose and cut my eyes and he glares playfully, leaning closer to me. Alfred asks, "So, what's with the whole punk attitude, huh?"

I look down at my wrists and look at the mistake I try so profusely to ignore everyday. "What? Haven't you ever seen a man with tattoos before?"

Alfred comes over to me and grabs my arm. "Yeah, but not _you_, of all people. It's _hot!_ How many _other_ tats ya got under those clothes of yours?", he persuades.

I snatch my limb back and reply snidely, "None _you_ need to see, pervert."

"'Ay now, pretty baby! No need for sassiness! Especially after ya hear what I've got planned for ya today."

I raise my eyebrows and question, "And what is _that?_"

"It's gonna be a _surprise_."

I grab onto his shirt and hold him close to my face to mumble, "Spill it or so _help_ me God, Alfred."

He raises his hands and backs up, "Our first date!"

I let go and lower my shoulders. "Oh."

"_What?_ _Don't_ tell me ya forgot we were _dating!_"

"To be _honest_, I completely forgot." I hold my forehead in my palm and smile halfway.

"Whatever. Okay, it's _time_." Alfred sits down in front of me with plates of the eggs for the both of us. "What did I do last night?"

I smile and laugh, eventually putting my head down on the counter. "You were _so_ wasted. You're such a _lightweight_."

"Oh, _God_. What?"

"Well." I sit back up and retain my formal attitude. "What was the last thing you remember clearly?"

He sits and ponders for a moment and then speaks, "We were playin' Seven Minutes In Heaven and I told ya I loved you. After that, I kissed you and you agreed to be my boyfriend. Then, I remember somethin' about runnin' around the party, a bathroom, my car, being here, and were also married and _OLD_. Like, we grew really old together." He tilts his head at my and talks sweetly, "It was kinda nice."

"Well, you got most of it," I answer.

"What am I missing?"

"Do you not remember at _all_ when you kissed me twice after the game?"

Alfred's expression loosens and he drops his head onto the table. "Did I _really?_"

"Yes, you did." I cut my eyes and daydream while Alfred is possibly regretting every sin he's committed in his lifetime.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with me?", Alfred mumbles, head still down.

"Nothing's wrong. I might've _liked_ it better if you weren't _drunk_."

He shoots his head up and lifts his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I said I _might_ have. Can't guarantee anything."

Alfred folds his arms like a disobedient child and pouts, "No fair."

I roll my eyes at him, but recollect my thoughts. "_Hey_, aren't you supposed to be _hungover?!_"

"I don't really get hangovers. Why, do _you?_"

I turn my head and clench my eyelids closed. "Like you wouldn't _believe_. But you _also_ wouldn't believe some of the shit I do when I _am_ drunk."

"Ooh. Can I be confided in such valuable information?", he asks as he leans in closer across the tabletop.

"I'll kill another homeless guy before I tell _you_."

Alfred widens his eyes and questions, "_What?!_"

_Fuck. _I rub my temples and explain, "Remember when I told you that I lived a _drastically_ different life back in England?"

"Yeah", he confirms, inhaling more of his breakfast.

"Well, try to think the very opposite of me and you've got it."

Alfred brings up an eyebrow inquiringly and asks, "From the sounds of it, were you a _gangster?_"

I rest my head on the countertop and confirm, "Bingo."

Alfred makes an annoying 'oh' sound and slams his hand on the table, "Woah, _seriously?! _I didn't know I was datin' a _bad boy!_"

"Yeah, I was a wreck back then."

"Is _that_ how you got your tats? Can I know more?", he inquires.

"Yeah. And maybe I'll tell you more later today. _If_ the date is to my _liking_," I joke, lifting my head back up.

Alfred turns his head and snorts at me. I chuckle as Alfred looks at me and then shovels his food in one fail swoop.

I glare at him and leave my food untouched. Alfred looks over at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What?", he asks.

"Nothing. It's just, I never thought I'd be hooked up with a _fat ass_," I clarify.

He raises his knee to the counter with his arms and back in a fight position. "_What_ was that?"

I feign a baffled expression and raise my hands to my mouth. "Is that a _threat_ I detect? How can my hero be so _cruel?_"

Alfred jumps from his side of the island over to mine and engulfs me into himself. "Am I really your HERO?!"

I pull on him to get him to back off, and snarl, "Don't you know sarcasm when you _hear_ it?"

"That almost sounds like what my mom always says to me!"

"Oh _really? _And what is _that?_"

"'Alfred, don't you know personal space when when ya see it?!'", He imitates as the woman I tricked, technically, earlier this morning. We laugh and Alfred falls on the floor with his fat ass. I suddenly remember something and confront Alfred about it.

"Speaking of your _parents_, do they know you're _here?_ I mean, If you keep staying over at this random foreigners' apartment, do your parents _not_ get _suspicious?_"

"Well, I told ya yesterday about how my dad was pickin' up on some things with me and you." He tilt his head down and whispers, "I wonder what he's gonna say _now_. I mean, I gotta tell 'em _sometime_ or later."

I smack him on the back and he sputters. I laugh and shout, "You're smart, you'll figure something out!"

His outlook changes and his mouth curves into a wide smile. "So you _DO_ think I'm smart?!"

"No."

"Why the change of heart, _princess?_" Alfred grabs me by my hand and waist and he starts swaying me around, I think trying to do a crappy ballroom dance.

I bring my face into his and whisper, "Do I look like a fucking _woman?_"

"Aw don't _be_ like that!"

"Sorry, I can't help but to be a crabby _bitch_ when I'm forced to dance with an idiot without music."

Alfred stops and grins. He intertwines his hand in mine and starts swaying me around and singing, "Nice to meet you. Where you been? I could _show_ you _incredible_ things."

"Are you quoting a Taylor Swift song?", I ask, eyebrows lifted.

"Saw you there and I thought: Oh my _God_. Look at that _face_. You look like my next mistake. Love's a game." Alfred swings me around and lowers me down and whispers, "Wanna _play?_"

"No."

"Go with it."

He swings me around and starts singing again. "Cause we're young and we're reckless. We'll take this _way_ too far. It'll leave you breathless or with a _nasty_ scar. Got a _long_ list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm _insane_." He rapidly swings me halfway across the room and retracts me back into his chest. "But I've got a blank space, _baby_. And I'll write your name."

"Leave me _off_ that blank space."

"But weren't you impressed by my American Idol performance?"

"Nope."

He sways me suddenly and scrunches his face. "Ah, don't 'cha _like_ it when I dance with you?"

"Not one bit.", I retort, digging my nails into his forehand.

"'Ay! Ya _know_, if you were my _husband_, I'd do this for you _every_ morning.", He purrs as he pulls me in from a twirl.

"I'm not the age of consent."

Alfred stops and shouts, "Wait, so you WOULD?!"

"No."

"You know I'm _older_ than you. So you know, I'd have to wait a little longer for _you_. But not by not much, right?"

"I'm actually supposed to be a year ahead of you in school.", I state to get a reaction from him.

Alfred stops in his tracks and shoots me a stern look from the corner of his eye. "What did you say?"

"How many gangsters do you know have _never_ failed a grade level?"

He's still holding onto me, but he cringes his face. "What?"

I laugh and clarify, "No, I'm just _kidding_. I started my school year too late back in Britain to be a Senior here in America."

"Oh, so you start school at the very beginning of the year, huh?" Alfred goes back to swinging me around and his attitude changes. "And you had to restart the year when you moved here over the summer, right?

"Yeah. Us _Brits_ have everything better than you _Americans_. Especially schooling systems."

Alfred pulls his face closer to mine and whispers "And apparently men, too."

"Well, we do have a more gentlemanly appearance than boys like _you_."

Alfred sighs, but turns back to me. "Wait, then when's your birthday?"

"Off topic, but, April 23rd, 1998."

Alfred blushes and puffs his cheeks. "_Oh_."

"Why? When's _yours?_", I ask, chuckling.

"_July 1st_, 1998." I burst out into laughter and Alfred glares at me. "_Not_ cute, Artie."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. At least I'M not younger than my scrawny ass BOYFRIEND!", I laugh.

"You can shut the _hell_ up about that, got it?", he whispers.

"_Nothing_ can make me.", I smirk. "And does it _bother_ you that I'm _older?_"

"Yeah, because _I'm_ usually the older one in relationships. And with age comes authority, right?"

I cut my eyes and glower, "No."

"Oh."

Alfred unexpectedly jerks us around and laughs like a madman. "Ha, that means I'll live _longer_ than you."

"Is that so? By just a short couple of months?"

"You'll grow old _without_ me, babe!"

I raise an eyebrow as I dramatically let go of Alfred and turn my back . He mumbles and puts his hands on me, trying to get my attention. I smirk evilly and turn back to him with a pout.

"Why would you _say_ something like that?", I pretend to whine, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry! What can I do to make you better?!"

"_Nothing_. There isn't _anything_ you can do-" Alfred interrupts me by stooping to the ground and picking me up. I beat my fists in his chest like a bass drum and screech, "LAY OFF, ASSHAT!"

"Aww, c'mon now, baby! Why the potty mouth?" He lays his head to the side and I feel his cowlick brush against my skin and I shiver.

"BACK UP, FUCKFACE!" Alfred laughs, kisses my nose, and sets me back down.

"Alright! But I'm not _done_ with you. In the meantime, you can take a shower so we can go on our memorable and magical first date!"

"Run.", I state.

"Huh?", he inquires.

"Run _fast_, run _far_.", I reiterate.

He comes at me with open arms and I push them away. "I'm not known for being the world's most _patient_ man, Alfred."

"But _I_ am.", he counters.

I walk into my bedroom to get my clothes and call out, "Whatever, Alfred."

He follows me and I block him before he can walk through the entryway to my room. Alfred cocks his head askew and asks, "What?"

"You aren't coming with me."

"Why not? I'm just helpin' ya pick out somethin' appropriate for a date."

"I'll wear whatever the _fuck_ I want to because I _can_. _Got_ it, pretty boy?"

Alfred raises his hands in innocence and turns on his heels back to the living room. I roll my eyes and rummage through my dresser. I think about what Alfred said about wearing something 'appropriate' and I hatch an idea. I pull out random shit and select my old _friends_ as candidates. I get in the shower and try to take my time, in hopes I'll piss Alfred off. Afterwards, I slip into my ensemble and come stumbling out of the bathroom to present myself.

"Alfred…!", I sing out, slamming the door open. I glance around the hallway and the main room, but he's not there. I grumble in frustration, "Alfred!"

I hear a knocking noise and trace it from my bedroom. I storm in and find Alfred looking through my nightstand drawers, holding objects I'm not particularly proud to show off.

"Alfred! Why are you digging through my shit?!", I confront. He just stares at the item in amazement and turns to me, revealing what he's marveling over.

"Dude, you own MAKEUP?!" But of _course_ he had to find that.

"Why the hell are YOU so surprised?"

"Cause it's all BLACK!" Alfred takes another look into the top drawer and gapes, "And you have _more_ makeup than all the girls I've gone out with _combined_."

I advance towards him but he quickly counteracts by asking, "Why do you even _own_ this stuff? What do you use it for?"

I sigh and reply, "I _wear_ it. What the fuck do _you_ think?"

Alfred looks up at me from his criss crossed position and ogles, "Is _that_ why you're so _good_ looking? Do ya wear it everyday?"

I furrow my eyebrows and sass, "Of course I _don't_. It's _costume_ makeup, you idiot."

Then how come some of them don't say that on the bottle?"

"Because I use them for cosplay, _obviously_."

"Wow, this is the COOLEST thing ever!", he exclaims, looking back at the makeup.

I loosen my appearance and ask, "You _really_ think so?"

Alfred looks back up with a wide expression, but is replaced with an unamused one. "_Arthur…?_"

"Yes, Alfred?", I sarcastically follow up, smirking that he finally noticed.

"Whatcha _wearin'?_", he inquires.

I look down at my attire and grin mischievously. "What _ever_ do you _mean?_"

I'm wearing my Buckcherry album t-shirt, the one with the naked and inked woman, and dark colored everything else. Hell, even my _socks_ are black.

"You _know_, Arthur.", Alfred confirms.

"But I see nothing _wrong_ with it." I squat next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder for support and emphasis. "What's _your_ opinion?"

He glares at me from the side and stuff my makeup back into the drawer. Alfred faces me and cuts his eyes. "Ya look like a scene kid. It's kinda not suitable for a date, don'tcha think?"

"But I _always_ dress like this. Why is it any different _now?_"

"I planned a lot for this, and you're going to wear _that?_"

I shrug my shoulders and retort, "Hey, _I_ thought our gay fashion consultant was _Francis_."

He turn away and murmurs, "Whatever."

I get up and walk to the kitchen, calling, "I'm _not_ changing, Alfred."

I hear his footsteps follow and he argues, "But _c'mon!_"

"I have a _better_ idea. How about we do something _else_ you want after the date, as well. Okay?"

Alfred's eyes light up and his devilish smirk comes into play. "_Anything?_"

I feel like I'm going to regret this, but, "Anything."

Alfred runs into the hallway and I hear him foraging through my supply closet. I follow him and am pelted with a dark blue darkness. I rip it off my face, but don't see Alfred.

"What the _hell?!_", I retort, putting my navy blue Tardis jacket on my body. I enter my bedroom again and find Alfred fully dressed and looking fondly at something. I approach closer to him and look over his shoulder to see what he's smiling about.

"What'cha got there, _Alfred?_", I ask sarcastically.

Alfred whips his hand to his opposite side, trying to hide the item, but I've already deduced that it's a photograph. Just not sure who it's of yet.

"I-It's nothin'!", he tries to deny. I come up to his chest and wrap my hands around his waist jokingly. I lean in to Alfred's lips and wait for his eyes to flutter shut. I reach my hand closer to his hand occupying the photo and swiftly take it, all under Alfred's nose. To my surprise, Alfred actually plants a kiss on me and I push him off, picture in hand.

"Ew, Alfred! I was just fucking around!", I clear up. I turn around and hold the photo in my middle and index finger, sarcastically analyzing it. "But _what_ do we have _here?_"

Alfred's jaw drops and he attempts to fetch it back. "Bro, wait a minute!"

"What _is_ it?" I push Alfred to the side and look over the photograph. It's the picture of my brothers and I that I thought I lost a long time ago. I soften my demeanor and slump my shoulders. "Where did you find this?"

Alfred rubs the back of his neck with his hand, the other pointing to my dresser drawer, and answers, "Over there."

I look over and gape my mouth open. Then, I make the realization and accuse, "Hey, why were you even looking through my dresser, anyway?"

"I was lookin' for somethin' else, _anything_ else, you could wear today."

I give him the stink eye and refocus my attention back to the photograph. Alfred interrupts and asks, "So what is it? I see that's it you, but who are the other dudes?"

"It's me with my brothers Allistor, Dylan, and Seamus.", I explain. "It also happens to be the last happy memory I have of my family."

Alfred glances at me and I turn my back to him. He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, but I smack him off. He, instead, looks over my shoulder and asks, "Where are ya guys?"

"We were at Legoland in Berkshire." I lower my eyelids and smile. "I remember my dad had sobered up and dragged us and his girlfriend there to have a good time. And it was."

Alfred's expression loosens and he smiles. "That's… _nice_."

I turn my head over to look at him and ask, "Did your parents ever take _you_ anywhere?"

"Well, duh. We went EVERYWHERE!" His arms extend to imitate an airplane and he starts babbling, "We went to Disney World, Disneyland, Six Flags, and even to some foreign place!"

"Oh, cool. Do you remember where?"

"Um, I think it was England, since I remember their funny voices."

"That sounds lovely. Can you recall the park you went to?"

Alfred stands still and ponders for a moment while I roll my eyes and look back at the photograph. Off to the side, where the crowds were gathered, I notice something. I hold the photo closer to my face and gasp. My brothers and I were standing in front of a crowd and _in_ that crowd stands a familiar figure.

"_Holy_ shit.", I exclaim.

"Yes, Artie?", Alfred responds.

"Look in the crowd.", I thrust the picture on him and his eyes dart around the paper.

"I don't see anything.", he replies.

"Ugh, look." I point to a blue eyed, blond child with a tuft of his hair sticking up.

Alfred's eyes light up and he exclaims, "Woah, dude! That's _me! _And that's _you!_"

"So it appears so, Alfred." I wrench my neck over to take another glimpse of the picture.

"So, technically, we've met before!", He assumes.

"I don't know if I'd call it _that_."

"Were _you_ that whiny kid that sat with me in the bumper car thing?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"My ma still _has_ that picture!"

I pick through my brain to try to remember and it comes up clear as day. "Oh, _right_."

"You remember?!"

"You were that kid that wouldn't slow down for anything." I turn the other way and exhale, "I remember _now_."

"Man, I was good at drivin', even at an early age! And you were such a wuss! Hangin' onto me, yellin' for me to slow down!"

"Shut up.", I retort. I laugh and smile, "Heh, I guess we haven't changed much, huh?"

"Yeah." Alfred grins and puckers his lips for a kiss. I push him off into the hallway and he falls hilariously to the floor. I laugh and walk away from him as he bounces back up and stumbles for me.

"Artie! How could ya laugh at me like that?!", Alfred complains.

"I don't _know_. _Something_ about you falling down always make me laugh."

Alfred's eyes widen and a thud follows. I pace over to him and sit on top of him, reprimanding, "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"Nothin'."

I slide my ass onto his chest to slow breathing and I shift my legs up by his head, my face close enough to his to emphasize creepiness. "_Right_."

Alfred darts his eyes to the side and looks back at me. "You know, if I move my head a little more, I could…" His eyes shoot to my crotch and I look down, as well.

I push myself off Alfred, scowling. "Whatever."

I stomp towards my bedroom to grab my wallet and cell phone and Alfred follows with, "But ARTIE!"

"ALFRED!", I duplicate.

"Hurry up, I wanna go!"

I walk back to him and glare him in the eye, in which I have to lift my head almost all the way up. Which isn't very threatening, I've learned.

"ARTIE!" Alfred wraps his arms around me and embraces me. I smack him on the back, but he still refuses to let go.

"Let go, asshole.", I demand.

Alfred holds me tighter and coos, "Aww, Artie! There isn't anything that you could say to make me let go."

I birth an idea and smirk devilishly. _Speaking_ of _birth…_ "Alfred, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

He loosens his grip and pulls out, holding my upper arms for control. "_What?_"

I chuckle and respond, "You heard me. It's _yours_."

I close my eyes and smile uncontrollably as Alfred stutters, "B-Bro, what the _fuck?!_"

"That's what a shithead like you _deserves_.", I insult.

"D-Don't joke _around_ with shit like that."

"Why? Afraid one of your former skinny bitches are going to come back demanding for child support?"

"_Yes!_ Bein' the school's most popular and attractive playboy isn't all it's choked up to be."

I snort a sigh of derision and retort, "Oh _really?_"

"Yeah. I mean, with all the chicks chasin' for your dick, the _insane_ amount popularity. It's _definitely_ not for everyone."

I shrug my shoulders and trick, "You know, you're not the _only_ one with people attempting to get in your pants."

He tightens his grip and rears his face closer. "What do you _mean?_"

"I've heard Francis is a pretty loyal guy in a relationship, despite that he sleeps around a lot when he's on hiatus. Maybe I should keep my options open…", I joke, turning away from him.

Alfred's eyes shoot open and he gasps, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He frantically wraps his arms around my upper body and readjusting himself.

"Alfred, I'm _fucking_ with you. Let _go_ of me," I make clear.

Alfred lifts his red face from my shoulder and snorts, "Well, _duh_. You don't seem to be the kind of person that sleeps around with _strangers_."

I cut my eyes and Alfred smiles. I harshly nudge him off and mutter, "I'm dating an _idiot_."

"Don't be like that!", he reassures. "We call it 'love' for a _reason!_ I'm sure you'll figure it out _sooner_ or later."

"Piss off."

"C'mon, let's get goin'! I got somethin' cool for ya today!"

I walk out the door and down the stairwell. "Swell."

Alfred follows and supports, "Isn't it?"

We reach the bottom level and see Mrs. Lizzy at the front desk. Her eyes light up and she dismisses whatever paperwork she was dealing with.

"Hey, boys! Where are you guys going today?", Mrs. Lizzy asks.

"I don't want to-", I start.

"We're goin' on our first date!", Alfred blabs.

Mrs. Lizzy looks as if shes going to implode any moment now. "OMG _REALLY?!_"

"Yes, Mrs. Lizzy," I answer.

"I _told_ you I had a feeling about Alfred! And _Alfred_, dear?", her eyebrows raised.

Alfred's eyes light up and he faces her. "Yeah?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Hey, I like that Nirvana song, too!"

I punch him in the arm and snarl, "Not the _song_, you _idiot_."

Mrs. Lizzy's attitude changes and she comes from behind the desk towards me. "If you happened to be sleeping at _Arthur's_, I don't want anything going on up there that Artie _doesn't_ approve of."

"Huh?", Alfred and I say at the same time.

She grabs my arm and gives a protective glare to Alfred. "I don't want my Artie to come crying to me that his _boyfriend_ did something he didn't _like_."

"Come _crying_ to you?!", I exclaim.

"Don't worry.", Alfred tugs on my other arm and stares at Mrs. Lizzy. "_My_ Artie won't have that problem."

Alfred and Mrs. Lizzy have a stare off in the middle of the lobby and I dart my eyes between the two. Alfred blurts to Mrs. Lizzy, "Why're you so protective of him?"

"Because he's almost like the son I never had. And I wouldn't let my _son_ date a _sleazebag_, in which I'm hoping you _aren't_."

I look over at her and confess, "This is the first _I'm_ hearing of this."

"Well.", she stutters. "You're such a good kid. And what I've been told about your parents, I felt sympathetic."

"Well, _I_ can give him what _you_ can't," Alfred interrupts. He pulls me in closer as he raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

Mrs. Lizzy glares and comes in closer, retorting, "If anything happens to Artie here, I'll hurt you so _bad_ that you won't be able to find your own _ass_ with both hands. Got it?"

Alfred and I stare in horror at her and he shakes his head. She lets go of me and smiles. "Okay, have a good time! And meet me for dinner tonight, Arthur."

"O-Okay. See you, then!", I answer as Alfred hauls ass and drags me out. We approach his car and Alfred starts it as I seat myself in the passenger side.

"Bro, she's a lunatic!", Alfred affirms.

"She's not as bad as you think she is, Alfred," I defend.

Alfred rolls out of the parking lot and we head out for the road. I stare out the window for awhile, causing a cease in our conversation. Alfred grunts and I turn to him, "What _now?_"

"You were just makin' me uncomfortable, that's all," Alfred answers.

"Oh? Is my prolonged silence disturbing you?"

"Um, no. Not anymore."

"So be it." I glance out the window again and drift off into space. Then, I hear Alfred mumbling random shit.

"_Well, fuck you, too…_"

"What was _that?_", I snap.

"_Nothin'_."

"EAT GORILLA SHIT, THEN!", I curse.

"Alright, I was wonderin' why you were bein' so quiet."

I turn to him and sneer, "Don't you think I have _better_ things to do on a Saturday?"

He laughs and sighs, "Yeah, RIGHT!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, _fruitcake?_"

Alfred glances over at me with his kicked puppy expression and I slump my shoulders. He whispers, "Fruitcake was unnecessary. Along with eating gorilla shit."

"Ugh, I'm _sorry_. Happy?", I half assedly apologize.

Alfred slams the brakes and I take a glimpse out the window and see we're in another parking lot. I look back at Alfred and he's wearing a seductive face. "I know _one_ way you can make me happy."

I look at Alfred with a haughty aspect and jeer, "And what's _that?_"

"Kiss me like you _mean_ it."

"And what if I simply _don't_ mean it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you _do_." He leans his face in and raises his eyebrows suggestively, his eyes half closed. "Haven't you ever _wondered?_"

"Oh, if I wondered _anything_, I'd _do_ it. But I don't." I lift my eyebrows again at him and Alfred gets out of the car, covering his mouth and blushing. I roll my eyes and follow him, stomping all the way. I pace the grassy walkway and search for him, huffing curses under my breath. I trek across the gravelstone onto the woodchipped playground and glower at Alfred on the swingset.

"Alfred?", I ask disapprovingly.

Alfred swings himself, keeping his feet anchored on the ground, and looks up at me. "Yes?"

"What are we doing here?", I ask with a mixture of sarcasm and bitterness.

"Isn't it _obvious? _This is our first date!" I cross my arms again and tap my foot. Alfred looks innocently up at me with that stupid puppy dog face. I throw my arms back to my side, exasperated, and take a seat onto the swing next to him. Alfred chuckles and begins swinging wildly. I remain stationary, gazing at Alfred's gleeful attitude and I feel a smile overcome me. He yells incoherent rants about superheroes and rocket ships and I giggle at his childish atmosphere.

He looks over at me and urges, "C'mon, Artie! Swing with me!"

"No," I state outright.

Alfred shrugs and lets go of the metal chains, flying halfway across the playground and managing to land on his feet. I widen my eyes at his sudden gracefulness and Alfred approaches.

"Fine. Let's go over there." Alfred points behind him and yanks me there, grabbing my wrist firmly. We halt in front of a rock wall and I feel my heart race as my eyes follow up the plaything. My eyes shoot open as I feel Alfred's hand smack my back.

"Bro! Let's climb this!" Before I can even answer, Alfred's already scampered his way upwards. I gape at him as he crawls to the very top and seats himself on the platform. I back off a little and shake my head nervously.

Alfred cocks his head and yells, "Dude! Little KIDS climb this! You can do it!"

I backtrack a bit more and nod my head again, not making any attempt to raise my voice. Alfred shrugs again and stands up, preparing to jump. I get closer and wave my hands to notion my turn down of his suggestion.

"Alfred, _please_ don't jump," I manage to sound like a total dork.

"Then, come up here," Alfred bargains. I glance around the park and get an idea. I dash to the opposite end of the playset and run up the slip proof stairs up to the rockwall platform. Alfred glares at me and snidely remarks, "_Chicken_."

"Sorry. I don't do rock walls," I glance at his face and back to my feet to escape his domineering.

Instead, I feel his large hand come over my head as he laughs, "Okay. Let's go find somethin' else to do, then."

I'm harshly whisked away again and Alfred giggles as we arrive at the next activity. He grins as I glower at him. "A slide?"

"Yes!" He pats the slide for me to take a seat. I sigh and do as I'm told and gently maneuver my way onto the slide. Then, I feel Alfred hold me between his legs as he pushes off, holding me close to him. I flip out, ripping at his hold around my waist, and he laughs. We stumble at the end of the slide down and land on my stomach as Alfred falls on top of me. I groan on meeting and hiss for release.

"Get the fuck off me, Alfred." Alfred does as instructed and flops down next to me instead of standing up. I flip over to my back and sit up, brushing the wood shavings off me. Alfred laughs and rolls his head to me, arm reaching for my own.

"Alfred," I begin to reprimand. "This is a children's park. I don't think kids want to see your raunchy nature."

He gasps and fakes a damaged aspect. "You're so _malicious_, Artie. And do you think little kids wanna hear your potty mouth?"

"Better than public sex, if you ask me."

Alfred gets on his knees and whips his head towards me. "Wait, so you _would?_"

"Of _course_ not, Alfred. I'm a decent and civilized being-"

"What're you two talking about?", a higher pitched, British accented voice, speaks up. Alfred and I rise to our feet and brush ourselves off, to appear more professional to this kid.

"Uh, nothin'!", Alfred sputters.

"Yeah, nothing," I back up.

The kid looks wonders at me and exclaims, "Woah! You have the same voice as me! What're your dudes names?"

"Um, I'm Arthur," I introduce. I point to Alfred and begin, "And this is Alfred."

"I'm Peter! Nice to meet you gents!" Peter holds his hands behind his back and looks shyly up at the both of us. "I was wondering if you guys could play with me. The other kids are playing with their friends."

He motions his head to the sprawled group of kids playing hopscotch. I look to Alfred and he nods. I glance back to Peter and agree, "Why not?"

The kid's face lights up and he comes charging past us, grabbing our hands, and leading us elsewhere. Alfred and I stumble to keep up with him until we cease at the sandbox. Alfred and Peter excitedly jump in without hesitation and I follow camly. I pick up the sand and filter it through my fingers as I watch the other two make a giant hill. I try to keep quiet, since I'm not good with kids and kids aren't particularly fond of me, but I join when Peter beckons, "Arthur! You should com build with us!"

I smile and chip in by collecting more sand to add. I turn to Peter and ask, "So, what is it we're building?"

"It's a volcano. Duh!", Alfred interrupts. I glare at him from the corner of my eye as Peter gives an approving grunt.

After a bit of bickering and playing in the sand, we stay quiet, preoccupied with our tasks. Peter speaks up, "Are you guys in love?"

I widen my eyes and dart them to Alfred, who's blushing a deep crimson. Peter innocently tilts his head like he hasn't done anything wrong and asks again, "Are you two in love?"

"Why would you think something like _that?_", I try to cover up, nervously chuckling. Alfred stays quiet and continues to turn fifty shades of pink.

"Because. You guys almost remind me of my papas," Peter states matter of factly. "_They're_ both guys with weird accents and _they_ both love each other."

"Oh," Alfred finally says. I glance to him and he meets my eyes for a split second before he looks away.

Peter looks confusedly at us and suggests, "You two should kiss."

I choke over my own spit and Alfred makes a weird gasping noise, "_What?!_"

"I don't care what you say. I think you like each other. And you should kiss. That's what papa and papa do." He continues to elaborate on the sand mountain and I stand up.

"I have to use the restroom!", I hurriedly excuse myself.

"Wait! Don't leave, Artie!", Alfred calls after me. I stop and look at him from behind. He reaches up and yanks my wrist, appearing apologetic.

I plop back down as Alfred interlocks his fingers in mine firmly and displays it, "Is _this_ good enough for ya, Peter?"

Without even looking up at us, he responds, "No. I said kiss him. That's how my papa's show they love each other."

Alfred plops our hand on his knee and sighs. Peter glances at us this time and commands, "I'm _waiting_."

Alfred jumps suddenly, barely resting on his leg, reaches for my face and snags his lips on mine. I close my eyes and take it, due to lack of preparation. He parts quickly and sits back down, still holding my hand.

He turns to Peter as I flash red, "Happy?"

"Very. Now let's go on the tire swing!" Peter ditches us and rushes over to the swingset, leaving us dumbstruck.

Alfred gets up, pulling me with him, and apologizes, "Sorry, Arthur. I know you don't like it when I do that. It was just for Peter, and all."

"It's okay, Alfred. Let's just go before we lose Peter." Alfred smiles and takes off as do I, keeping my hand in his.

Peter is struggling onto the tire swing and Alfred lets me go to assist him. He pulls Peter up and seats him on the edge. I stand on the opposite of Alfred as he pushes Peter off. He smiles and laughs, like he's having the time of his life. I grin and force the swing to Alfred when comes around again. I lower my eyes at Alfred as I catch sight of him smiling, teeth bared. I watch his behavior around Peter and it somehow fills me with glee or how caring he is. _What the hell am I saying?_

After a couple of hours of playing and romping around, the times turns to a little past one. Alfred complains, "Dammit, I'm HUNGRY!"

I widen my eyes and smack Alfred in the stomach. "Don't use such language around Peter, Alfred!"

"Ow, hit a man where he's weak, why don't ya?" Alfred rubs his abdomen and stands straight up, "I'll get the picnic stuff from the car! Stay here, you two."

He takes off, leaving Peter and me laying on the ground. I sit up and Peter shoots upright, grabbing on my arm. "Get up, Artie! Let's go find a place to eat!"

Alfred has even _Peter_ calling me that. I ignore Alfred's request and follow, "Alright, kid."

I stand on my two feet as Peter takes my hand and leads me to the picnic area by the nature trails. We find a clean enough table and Peter situates himself, waiting for Alfred. I sit next to him and fold my hands on the table, having a conversation about the difference between monster trucks and regular trucks that Peter started. After a while, I see Alfred approaching us slowly, having trouble handling his things. I tell Peter to stay as I go help him and I run up to Alfred. We come back around and set up, eating as if we're a family. I laugh as Peter and Alfred argue over Star Wars movies as we finish lunch. Alfred packs everything up and pulls out a knife, letting it gleam in the sunlight.

"Hey, let's carve our initials in that tree!" He points to a large trunked tree over to his right and Peter's face fills with glee.

"Great idea!", the kid pipes up. I shrug and go along with it.

"Alright! I'll do it right, HERE!" Alfred strikes the said spot on the bark of the birch. Alfred forces the blade into the inscription, 'A+A'. Below it, he puts '+P' and Peter seems satisfied. To finish it off, Alfred carves a heart around out initials and puts the pocket knife back where he got it.

"That's pretty _romantic_, don't cha think, Artie?", Peter suggests.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes as I reply, "For _him_."

"Rude!", Alfred exclaims, whipping around to face me.

We laugh at Alfred and start heading back to the park, holding hands with Peter in the middle. As Peter skips merrily and Alfred smiles, I take in the scenery. A cloudless sky, greenery surrounding the perimeter of the park, and children voicing shrill screams of elation. I grin, my arm swaying up and down due to Peter's skipping, and I glance over at Alfred who's looking this way. Our connection is broken the moment it began and we find ourselves walking up the gravel entrance to the playground. Peter lets go and heads for the monkey bars, arms winged out like an airplane. I smile and catch up to him as Alfred puts the picnic things back into the car. I approach Peter and observe how well he can climb and jump, probably because he's a little boy. I stand idly by to make sure he doesn't fall and I find Alfred next to me once again. A little while, we're running a muck on the playset, following Peter and his incredibly wild imagination. Alfred runs across the jaw bridge and trips flat on his face and Peter and I laugh ecstatically.

"_Shit_," Alfred mutters loud enough for us to hear.

"_Alfred!_ I told you to stop!", I warn.

He approaches me and throws back, "At least _I'm_ not the one wearing the pornographic shirt."

I look down and smirk, "Well, if you think the Tardis is _that_ skanky, here you go." I peel my jacket off and finally experience the cool air against my stuffy arms. Then, I feel a small pair of hands grasping my upper and lower left arm.

"Woah! You have really COOL tattoos, Artie!", Peter marvels.

"_Shit,_" I mumble. I totally forget about them.

Alfred turns his head around scolds, "Don't talk like that in front of the boy, _Arthur_."

"These are so AMAZING, Artie! But why is these part of your arms blank?" Peter points to my forearms which are, indeed, blank.

"I was going to save space on my arms for my future wife or husband's name," I answer, looking at the blank spaces.

"Oh, okay! So that means you're gonna have Alfred's name on your left arm and his last name on your right, right?"

I widen my eyes and quick glance at Alfred for his response. His cheeks are a deep shade of magenta and hand over his mouth to conceal his reaction. I look back to Peter who has a huge smile on his face, and I confess, "Um, Peter?"

"Yeah?" He focuses more on my arms than my face, but I can tell he's listening.

"I dunno if me and Alfred are _going_ to get married."

Peter tilts his head up, raising an eyebrow and looking anything but offended. "Why not?"

I look back to Alfred and return, "Well, love's complicated. And marriage _is_ a long ways ahead."

"No it's not.", Peter tells me, sure of himself.

"You'll understand when you're older, but it _really_ is," I attempt to clarify.

"No it isn't. All you hafta to do is say that you'll love each other forever and _ever! _And if you aren't a filthy _liar_, you'll get married!"

I chuckle at his explanation and Alfred smiles, approaching us. He pats Peter on the head and we all laugh at nothing, Then, as if I didn't know earlier, I get the realization.

"Hey, wait a second." I turn to Peter and ask, "Who did you come here with?"

"My class. I'm in first grade and we're on a field trip!" I slowly turn my head to Alfred as I gape my mouth open and we look back at Peter,

"When were you supposed to leave?", Alfred inquisitions.

"I dunno…", he trails off. Alfred and I take one of his hands and run back down to the entrance where, luckily, we see a bus just pull in. A teacher looks hastily at us as we come running up with Peter. I mean, I would too, if two suspicious teenagers came up to me with my student. Peter tells us that this woman is his teacher and she bids him onto the bus. He turns around and hugs Alfred and me simultaneously, despite that he can only reach barely up our waists.

"We'll see each other again, right?", he asks, looking up at us with puppy dog eyes akin to Alfred's. I'm so vulnerable to those eyes.

"Maybe, Peter. But if we don't, I want you to know that I had a great time today. Both of us." I gesture to Alfred and I. "And you're a pretty cool kid."

His eyes light up again and he embraces us a second time before the teacher urges his departure. He sits by a window seat and waves us goodbye the entire way out of the parking lot. Alfred grabs my hand and shifts his face close to mine.

I give a toothy smile and strain my head back, inquiring, "What?"

"You _know_.", Alfred starts. "How was our first date?"

"One of the best days of my _life_, thanks for asking," I exaggerate.

Alfred shifts his weight onto the opposite foot and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "I mean, I didn't plan Peter and all, but it went better than expected."

We head for the car and shuffle our feet to extend our conversation time. I turn my head and query, "What _did_ you plan for today?"

"I thought we'd play on the playground for a while and have a picnic. I _did_ give that name carving thing some thought, though."

"And it was cute when you added Peter, too," I add.

Alfred glances at me and grins cheekily, "Really?!"

"Yes, really. You're actually pretty good with kids, Alfred."

"And so are you. But I expected that."

I crinkle my right eye and look up at him, "What?"

"Ya know. You just seem like you'd get along with children."

"Nobody's ever told me that." Alfred lets me go and hops in the driver's seat, and I, in the passenger seat. "It's kind of nice."

Alfred turns to me after starting the vehicle and interrogates, "So. Do you think you want to continue going out with me? Can I be your Mr. America?"

Nothing good has ever came with going with the flow, but this is different. How would my life change with Alfred being a part of it? For the better or for the worst? What's the worst I'll regret? I ponder for a moment and respond with, "Yeah. I'm interested in you and what you're like." Alfred blushes and I finish, "I'm dying to see how this one ends."

"Grab your passport and my hand," Alfred sings. He leans closer to my side and picks up, "I can make the bad guys good for a weekend."

"Oh, so you're a Swiftie?", I ask.

"No, I just like that song," he fails to convince as he steers out of the parking lot. His eyes pop and he shimmies something off his waist as we stop at a red light. "Here."

I take my jacket and blanket myself, my feet gripping the glovebox. Alfred grunts as I do so and clears his throat to announce, "I have somethin' else planned, as well."

I look over to him through my eyelashes and query, "Is that so?"

"Yeah! We're gonna go back to your place and watch a movie of _my_ _choice_."

"As long as it's not porn, then I'm all for it."

"Why would I bring somethin' like that?"

"I just can't read it anymo- _shit_," I cover my mouth as soon as the words flow out. _Why the hell did I say that?_

Alfred widens his eyes and lifts his eyebrows at me. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Nothing. Pretend you didn't hear that."

"How can I NOT?!"

I cover my ears and throw my head into my raised lap. "Just, shut _up_."

"Okay, alright! It's not like I'm not exposed to that stuff. I can take it."

We sit in uncomfortable silence as Alfred continues downs the highway and into my apartment building's parking lot, soon enough. I walk out and head straight for the front doors, leaving Alfred in the dirt. I race up the staircase, silently thanking God that Mrs. Lizzy isn't here at the moment. I yank out my keys and fumble them into the lock, open the door, and slam myself inside.

I pant as I slide down the metal door and whisper, "_That_ was a total disaster. _Great_ job with screwing things up, Arthur."

I clamp my hand over my heart as I feel a pounding ring out from the other side of the door. A noisy, deafening, _American_ knock. I stand up and present myself in front of Alfred who has a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Uh, what's with the bag?", I ask, shakily, pointing to it.

Alfred grabs the strap to readjust it and explains, "Movies. Now let's watch 'em before it gets dark!"

He shoves his way in and heads straight for my telly and dvd player. I blink my eyes at the spot he was standing a second ago and I shuffle the door closed. I swing around and find Alfred crouched over by the t.v, shoving a disc in the player. I roll my eyes and stagger to my bedroom as I throw my wallet and jacket on the bed.

"GOT IT!", I jump as Alfred screeches.

I stumble back to him and ask, "What did you get?"

"Besides _you?_" Alfred smirks, making me fluster in annoyance. "We're gonna watch Salem's Lot!"

I cock my head to the right and suggest, "But wouldn't it be better to watch when it's dark outside? And we'd only have to wait a little bit-"

"NO!" Alfred rubs the back of his neck and fails to play off his outburst with, "I, uh. Don't cha wanna watch it _now?_"

I grin internally, knowing the outcome of this situation. It's about four something now. So by the time when the scary parts are on, it'll be dark enough and Alfred will be scared _shitless_.

"So how's about it, Artie?", Alfred interrupts my daydreaming.

I nod my head nonchalantly and Alfred jumps up with glee. He yanks me onto the couch and lands on top of my chest. He tries to cuddle with me by grabbing my shoulders and making himself comfortable. I somehow push his bulky weight off onto the floor and he groans.

"There's a FLOOR you can sit on, Alfred!", I assert. He laughs it off and turns to his bag thing. I shrug it off and sit through the opening credits until I feel Alfred come up behind me and pull something over my shoulders.

"What the _hell_ could you _possibly_ want?", I exaggerate, standing up with whatever blanket Alfred put over me. He slides over to me and grabs the throw off my shoulders to present it. I widen my eyes and smile as Alfred peeps his head out from behind it.

"It's a Tardis blankie! Ya know, it's the thing in the black bag from Hot Topic on Tuesday," he explains. I observe the white Tardis outline and the Doctor Who title bordering the bottom of it. I chuckle and thank him.

"Thank you, Alfred. I love it." Alfred comes up and wraps it around me, embracing me. We laugh but cease when we hear the movie start. Alfred and I jump on the couch as he tries to hold me, but I throw him off again.

"Don't be so _mean_ to me, Artie!", Alfred whines.

I grin evilly at him from above and retort, "Kiss my ass."

He smirks and jumps up, "Alright."

He pounces back onto the sofa and knocks me down on my side. He coddles me in between his hold and I laugh, "G-Get the fuck off! The movie's on!"

"And if I don't wanna?", Alfred challenges.

"Then I guess I'll have no other choice other than to wait."

"Huh?"

"It'll be dark enough before we have to go to dinner at Mrs. Lizzy's.", I point out. "And if you plan to watch the film _now_, I fear it'll get _dark_ soon if you don't knock your shit off."

Alfred's expression loosens and he darts upright. I sigh and refocus my attention to the telly where the film begins. I rest my chin in my right palm, feet overlapping on the sofa the other way, and I sense Alfred gingerly lay on me. At least, I think that's what he was going for.

I sigh, rubbing my temples, "I am so _done_ with your bullshit, Alfred."

He must've thought that of an invitation to lay a little more comfortably on my side. Alfred gives up after I smack the shit out of him and settles for resting his head in my lap. I grumble at him, "You really _are_ a jackass, aren't you?"

He responds with, "Just like how you're a priss ass, _darling?_"

I snort in raillery and tune in to the picture, ignoring Alfred for most of the rest of the time. That is, until he starts to get creeped out.

"Vampires, _vampires!_ I'm NEVER trusting small towns, especially if they're named '_Salem's_ Lot!", he screams when the film ends. Alfred shudders, shaking his head, and I suspire.

"Well, that was the entire point of watching it." I grab my house keys and fetch my hoodie off from the bed and head out the door. "Come, now. It's time to have dinner at Mrs. Lizzy's."

I proceed outside and trek down the stairwell, waiting for Alfred to accompany me. I hear the door slam shut and pounding footsteps follow. Three, two, one…

"ARTIE, DON'T LEAVE ME BY MYSELF!" _There_ it is.

"By _God_, Alfred. Ever hear of _respect?_ There are _other_ people that live here, you know," I warn.

Alfred interlaces his hand in mine and clumsily follows behind, constantly looking around for the origins of random noises. I dramatically roll my eyes and knock on the landlord's door.

"Answer ze damn door, Elizabeta!", the landlord, Mr. Edelstein, calls out from within.

"What vas that?!", Mrs. Lizzy asserts. Momentarily after, Mr. Edelstein comes at the door and unlocks it. He catches sight of our faces and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh. Hold on a sec," Mr. Edelstein wrenches his back from behind the door and shouts, "Hey, Lizzy! Arthur's here! And he brought some _dork_, too!"

Alfred cringes his face and his nose goes crimson. I brush it off and Mrs. Lizzy waltzes her way to the door.

"Arthur! Alfred! Come on in!", she invites. We walk inside, I, snatching my hand back from Alfred as we enter the dining room. I seat myself and Alfred confusedly takes a chair next to me, shooting perplexed glances around the room. The couple come out together but Mrs. Lizzy strays and embraces me instead.

"Aw, Artie! How've you been?", she asks.

"Like you don't know!", I joke. "You've been keeping tabs on me ever since I moved in!"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"But you've been keeping a special close eye on _him_ over here." I motion my head to Alfred, still not looking at him.

Mrs. Lizzy sets the table and nods, "Well, I HAVE to! You're like my _baby!_"

"Liz, I don't think Arthur appreciates being called a baby.", Mr. Edelstein interjects.

"Nonsense!", she slams her palm down on the table. She eyes Alfred and so starts the interrogation. "So, Alfred."

"Yes, m'am?", he asks politely. Politely? _Alfred?_

She sits down and makes herself a plate, inquiring, "What are your intentions with my Artie?"

"Uh, _what?_", Alfred asks pell mell, clacking his fork on his plate ear piercingly loud.

"Your _intentions?_ What do you have planned for Arthur?", she clarifies. I ignore her and continue to eat, still not looking at Alfred.

"Uh," Alfred starts nervously. "Well, we had our first date today, and I think it went pretty well. Right, Arthur?"

I raise my eyebrow at him from my dinner plate and agree, "Yeah, sure."

He gives me the stink eye for a split second before Mrs. Lizzy reiterates, "I mean, what're you planning to _do_ with him?", she hints.

Alfred's character becomes chippier and he speedily answers, "Oh! We could go on dates, and hold hands, and kiss, and-"

"Jesus _Christ_, take a _hint_. When do you plan to fuck him?", she bursts outright. Alfred and I make sputtering noises synchronously.

"_What?!_", I yell, _definitely_ not looking at Alfred _now_.

"Not _now_, Arthur, honey. The question was for _Alfred_," she raises her hand innocently. She returns to her stern exterior and continues, "Now _answer_ me."

"Um," Alfred fumbles. "I don't know."

"Don't know, _huh?_ Well, it better not be within the next few months, _got_ it?", she asserts, bringing her torso closer into the table.

"Yeah. Totally!", Alfred nervously sweats.

We continue to eat and the atmosphere lightens up as conversation develops. At around eight o'clock, we clean up and Alfred and I leave back for my apartment. Alfred intertwines his fingers in mine and darts his eyes from wall to ceiling, apparently still shaken up from the movie. I moan as I mishandle my keys to let us back inside. I jerk free from his grasp and lock myself in the bathroom to get ready for bed. After Alfred does so, I throw a pillow and the Tardis blanket on the couch and go off into my bedroom.

"There's your couch, Alfred. I'm going to type until, oh, I don't _know_. _Two_ in the morning?", I explain. I enter my room and dig past my clothes and band merchandise for my Apple mac laptop. I climb into bed and activate it, starting back up with my writing. I see the lights go off, but not Alfred's mouth.

"Whatcha typing, Artie?", he pesters.

"My _novel_," I growl.

"Wow! So are you, like, a writer?", his tone of voice lightens.

"No, not yet," I affirm.

"What's it like? Can I read it?", he requests.

"No, but you _can_ go to Hell," I kid, not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

Alfred sighs and I hear the sound of rustling material followed by silence. I continue to write the current chapter, using side sketches I've come up with or thumbnail scenarios that've been cut from preceding episodes in the plot. I keep this up for the meantime and instantly lose track of time. I finish the chapter I picked up on and complete another full one before I decide to crash. Closing the lid to one of my prized possessions, I adjust my pillows and fall asleep with my back facing the entryway, after checking the time. 2:34 am. Whatever. I sense sleep cast its spell of delirium over me and I close my eyes to replenish my tired tears.

"ARTHUR! _ARTHUR_, GET UP!" I feel a brawny pair of hands violently shake my shoulder, seeing as I'm still lying on the other one. I flop over to my back and discern the sight before me and I close my eyes again to ignore him. Alfred is sitting nervously at the edge of my bed, shakily attempting to wake me.

"Arthur, please. Get up," he asks again, a little quieter. I roll onto the side closer to Alfred and I flash my fiery green eyes at him, hoping he'll get the message that I don't want to be disturbed.

His face lights up and he lays down next to me to get to my level. "Hi, Artie."

"What the bloody hell do you need, Alfred?", I ask bluntly.

"Just wanted to say hey." He bops my nose with his finger and silently giggles.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? That can't be the _only_ reason why you _dared_ to wake me up," I interrogate.

"Okay. That movie scared the living shit outta me," he confesses.

I roll my eyes and struggle to flip back over, since Alfred's placing his hands all over me. Is he that desperate for _comfort?_ Did that movie scare him _that_ much? He whines, "Artie, seriously. Can ya stay awake for me? Please?"

"At what godly hour did you decide that this was a good idea, Alfred?", I ask snappily.

"Dunno. It's about three-thirty _now_."

I rub my eyes for directness and mutter, "I fell asleep only and hour ago…"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Alfred shoots up and heads back for the living room. I tremble when I'm blinded by the brightness of the telly set in the living room. I shield my eyes with the only pillow that I have at the moment and growl.

I hear footsteps nearing me and a soft hand rub my arm. "Artie, c'mon. I got somethin' else we can watch! I really don't wanna be alone."

That last statement really bugs me. I aggressively toss my pillow at the end of my bed and let Alfred guide me to the sofa. Than, a blasting, childish, theme song comes into play. Alfred fumbles for the remote and turns it down and I can make out what they're singing.

"My little pony?", I question.

"Friendship is magic." Alfred blushes and rubs a patch on his neck. "Uh, yeah. I'm a brony, sort of."

I pick up the case and inspect make the accusation, "All of season one, huh? And probably more where that came from, right?"

"Yeah! So, are ya gonna watch it with me? It'd make me feel better," he persuades.

_Damn_ him. "Yeah, I suppose."

Alfred smiles and plops onto the couch, patting a spot next to him. He leans on the arm of the sofa to sprawl his legs out. I glare at him and snap, "You're pushing it, Alfred."

He retracts his legs and I take a seat next to him. I barely sit upright on my own before I fall into Alfred's open arms. He speaks at a considerable volume, "This is the first episode, where Twilight comes to Ponyville and she has to destroy Nightmare Moon with the other five using the Elements of Harmony. Sound cool?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sheepishly rate. Honestly, before the end of part one, I'm asleep again. The rest of that night is kind of hazy, but I remember Alfred staying over the entire damn weekend. That is _so_ like him.

**AN: Hey all you ass jockeys! Welcome to another chapter of Coming To Terms! t(-_-t) So how was your week, guys? For me, I had a headache/migraine for a straight fucking week. I actually had to stay home from school Thursday since it got pretty bad Wednesday night. Overall, I haven't been feeling well at all. So that's fine and fucking DANDY. This week I've been listening to Evanescence, Green Day, Buckcherry, Marilyn Manson, Butcher Babies, Black Veil Brides, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Maroon 5, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift (HELP ME), and Hannah Montana (of course it's the best of worlds, bitches). Seriously, I made a Hannah Montana station on Pandora and I feel I should regret it, but I don't C: I've been typing up scripts and drafts for another UsUk fic I have in mind and with some MAJOR editing, I might publish it. I'm still working on the PruCan fic idea but It's going to be the SADDEST damn thing I've written in my young lifetime. So THAT'LL be fun, amirite? Anyways, I've also been thinking and writing scenarios about the ending of this fanfic, but what I SHOULD be worrying about is how I'm gonna space out the timeline. But whatever, I'll have everything planned out out again, like I usually do…? But it's Saturday, so you know what THAT means. Watch Doctor Who and cry! WAIT A MINUTE. I forgot that the new Marilyn Manson album, 'The Pale Emperor' recently came out and I want it more than anything in the whole fucking world. Damn, I need a job. Anyways, I'll try posting sooner, but I'm starting to get in the habit of writing everyday and typing more words per chapter. So I'll see you when I see you. Oh, and thank you SO much for the reviews! It makes my WHOLE FUCKING DAY when I get a review, good or bad. I'm just glad you like it so much X***


End file.
